


Taianomainen

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Taikuriksi halajava Baekhyun keskittyy joka kesäisellä Soulin reissulla ainoastaan seuraamaan Hongdaessa liikkuvaa, legendaarista taikuri Parkia. Uransa huipulta takaisin korttitemppuihin ja katutaikuuteen siirtyneessä Chanyeolissa on jotain mystistä, joka vetää Baekhyunia kovin puoleensa. Hyun on motivoitunut selvittämään Parkin salaisuudet, mutta mitä enemmän hänen kanssaan aikaa viettää, sen hämmentyneemmäksi Baekhyun olonsa kokee.Sapporoon palattuaan Hyun ei tunne olevansa yhtään viisaampi kuin ennen Soulissa käymistä. Kuitenkin häntä odottaa yllätys, kun taikuri Park on saapunut Villa Angenakseen, kutsumatta. Baekhyun kuitenkin ottaa hänet vastaan ja esittää hänelle ohjelmansa. Epävarmuus omia taitojaan kohtaan on välillä suuri, vaikka hän, entinen huijari, on tehnyt paljon töitä nykyisen statuksensa eteen. Haaveet teatterin lavoille pääsemisestä konkretisoituvat Chanyeolin antaessa hänelle tukensa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun vilkuili kelloaan hermostuneena vuorotellen puhelimensa kanssa. Internet tuntui käyvän tänään hemmetin hitaalla, miksi juuri silloin, kun kaiken maailman kansalaiset yhdistävää palvelua tarvittiin eniten.

“Se on nähty Hongdaessa viisi minuuttia sitten!” Baekhyun huudahti ja ravisteli puhelintaan, josko se auttaisi yhteyttä toimimaan yhtään nopeammin.

“Hän”, vieressä seisova Joonmyeon lausahti. “Jos kyse on henkilöstä, käytä sanaa hän.”

“Joo, joo, äiti”, Baekhyun mutisi lähinnä itselleen ja kaiveli trenssitakkinsa taskuja. Hänellä oli jossain muistivihko ja kynä, jossa oli tuliterä mustepatruuna, hän oli vaihtanut sen tänään aamulla ennen kaupungille lähtemistä…

“Kai sä tajuat, että me ollaan toisella puolella Soulia. Maksatko bensat, jos me ajetaan sinne ja takaisin turhan takia. Jos Park Chanyeol on päättänyt vaihtaa maisemaa sillä aikaa, revin pelihousuni.”

Baekhyun ei kuunnellut vanhemman paasausta, hänen ajatuksensa olivat ainoastaan siinä pitkässä miehessä, joka pyöri paikallisten kansoittamilla kaduilla leikkimässä pelikorteilla, esittelemässä taitojaan mistään mitään ymmärtäville ohikulkijoille. Joonmyeon hyung oli monta kertaa yrittänyt ehdottaa, miten Baekhyun voisi tutkia Parkin temppuja netistä, niitä oli Youtube pullollaan. Mutta hyung ei ymmärtänyt, hänen oli mentävä paikanpäälle seuraamaan niitä taikatemppuja. Hän halusi nähdä läheltä, miten hän oikein taikansa teki. Olisi eksklusiivista sattua hänen yleisökseen.

“Hyppää autoon sitten äläkä haaveile koko päivää. Myöhästytään vielä”, Joonmyeon parkaisi ja tönäisi Baekhyunia kohti kadunvarrelle parkattua autoa.

“Jos reissulta ei jää mitään käteen, tarjoat illallisen”, Joonmyeon vaati ja odotti kuulemisen merkiksi hänelle esitettyä irvistystä. Hänen suupielensä nousivat ylöspäin, kun Baekhyun näytti hänelle kieltä röyhkeään tapaansa.

Baekhyun kipusi autoon ja hengitti syvään kasatakseen itsensä. Häntä vähän jännitti, Chanyeolista oli liikkunut erilaisia huhuja taikuriharrastajien piireissä jo pitkään. Kaikki eteläkorealaiset tuntuivat kadehtivan häntä ja keksineen jo jos minkälaista salaliittoa sille, miksi tyylikäs, rikkaanoloinen mies esiintyi vain kaduilla, vaikka hänessä olisi potentiaalia paljon, paljon isompaan. Oli hänestä Sapporossakin kuultu, monet puhuivat hänestä hyvin kunnioittavaan sävyyn. Baekhyun itse ei ollut hänestä vielä mitään mieltä. Hänen täytyi mennä paikanpäälle ja selvittää miehen salaisuudet.

“Oletko ajatellut käydä katsomassa vanhempiasi?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Baekhyun pysyi vaiti. Bucheonissa käyminen oli vihoviimeisin asia, mihin hän halusi vapaa-aikaansa kuluttaa. Niin paljon kuin hän perheestään välittikin, oli sitä jatkuvaa ulvomista raskasta kuunnella. Oli käynyt hyvin selväksi, etteivät vanhemmat ymmärtäneet hänen haluaan esiintyä ja kulkea valitsemallaan uralla, vaikka siitä saisi mainetta ja kunniaa.

“Käyt täällä vain kerran parissa vuodessa”, Joonmyeon muistutti. “Joku päivä, kun tulet maahan, vanhempasi eivät ole enää täällä.”

Baekhyun ei kuunnellut. Hän oli liian keskittynyt selaamaan Twitteriä. Uudet julkaisut epäselvine kuvineen kertoivat, että Hongdaessa tapahtui jälleen.

“Etkö sä kaipaa koskaan kotiin?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Kotini on Sapporossa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Nälkä kurni vatsaa ja hän haaveili nykyisen kotikaupunkinsa aidosta ramenista. Hokkaidossa kaikki oli paremmin.

“Tiedät kyllä mitä tarkoitan”, Joonmyeon murahti hiljaa. “Mä ainakin kaipaan.”

“Jää sitten tänne”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Hän alkoi vallan kiihtyä, Joonmyeon hyungin kanssa tahtoi mennä aina sukset ristiin vähän ajan jälkeen. Alku oli aina vakuuttava, mutta sitten molempien itsepäisyys alkoi tuottaa ongelmia.

“Et pärjäisi Sapporossa ilman mua”, hyung naurahti ja hieroi sormiaan yhteen. Baekhyun huokaisi luovuttaen, mies oli oikeassa. Hän oli Baekhyunin suurin tukija, sekä henkisesti että rahallisesti. Ilman hyungia hän ei voisi nauttia elämästään kaksikerroksisen luksuslukaalin tiloissa ja harjoitella täysipäiväisesti omia temppujaan. Hän oli harjoitellut jo pitkään, esiintynyt muutamissa paikoissa ja kerännyt kokemusta. Mutta häneltä vielä puuttui jokin, mikä vakuuttaisi sapporolaisen teatterin muut esiintyjät ja hommaisi hänet osaksi heidän rivistöään. Koe-esiintymiseen oli vielä kaksitoista viikkoa aikaa.

“Meinaatko sä varastaa Park Chanyeolin temput?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti tiukasti päätään. Hän ei korttitempuilla showmiehen paikkaa saisi. Hän tarvitsi repertuaariinsa jotain isoa ja näyttävää.

“Etsin inspiraatiota. Ja uusia tekniikoita.”

“Toiset hakee niitä Houdinilta tai muilta legendoilta.”

“Sun mielestäsi Park Chanyeol ei ole legenda?” Baekhyun kysyi ja selasi jälleen heikosti latautuvaa Twittersyötettä.

Joonmyeon puristi rattia samalla voimalla kuin omia huuliaan. Hän painoi lisää kaasua ja toivoi, että se olisivat Hongdaen nurkilla vielä silloin kuin tämä mystinen Chanyeol.

* * *

Sosiaalinen media oli loistava keksintö. Baekhyun jakoi ylväitä kiitoksia mielessään Twitterin ja muiden samankaltaisten yhteisöpalveluiden keksijöille. Niiden avulla korttipakkansa kanssa Hongdaen toriaukiolla leikkivä Park löytyi helposti.

Joonmyeon hyung hölkkäsi nopealiikkeisen Baekhyunin perässä ja koitti saada suustaan ulos kokonaista lausetta, mutta toisen herkeämätön huomio oli kiinnittynyt ihan muualle.

Baekhyun asteli päättäväisesti kohti Parkin ympärillä olevaa ihmislaumaa. Hän runnoutui röyhkeästi olkien yli kuikkivien ihmisten läpi, liian nöyrä hyung perässään. Anteeksipyynnöt kantautuivat takaa, Joonmyeon sai kaikki pahat mulkaisut osakseen. Baekhyun toivoi, että vanhemman nahka kestäisi sen kaiken.

Baekhyun kiinnitti katseensa pitkän ja lihaksikkaan miehen yllä olevaan ruutupaitaan. Hän yritti nähdä kaikki mahdolliset vaatteeseen ommellut lisätaskut ja piilot, häntä ei sumutettaisi niin helposti. Ruskeat, suuret silmät tavatessaan hän pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja avasi suunsa puhtaasta hämmennyksestä. Kaikki se 186 senttimetriä pitkä komeus sai hänet hämilleen niin läheltä katsottuna.

“Valitse kortti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja levitti korttipakan viuhkan muodossa kuvapuoli alaspäin. Ääni korvissa oli jäänyt soimaan, pehmeä ääni, matala kehotus, pyyntö.

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti kuljettaessaan kättään punataustaisten korttien yläpuolella. Hän vilkuili tasaisin väliajoin Parkia ja koitti saada hänestä jotain irti, yrittikö häntä yhtä intensiivisesti tuijottava mies manipuloida häntä tarttumaan johonkin tiettyyn korttiin.

Baekhyun virnisti ja valitsi korteista oikeanpuolimmaisen, vetäen sen itselleen. Hän vilkaisi korttia ja myhäili itsekseen, ei tainnut Park arvata hänen menevän niin ääripäähän. Yleensä yleisö valitsi jostain keskivaiheilta pakkaa, sanattoman kehotuksen voimasta.

“Pataseitsemän”, Chanyeol sanoi empimättä ja ojensi mustan permanenttitussin Baekhyunille. Ilmeisesti ei ollut väliä, näkikö Park korttia vaiko ei, vaikka hän niitä taustapuoli ylöspäin oli tarjonnutkin.

Hämmennyksen ja samanaikaisen vaikuttuneisuuden hymynsä taakse peittävä Baekhyun tarttui kynään. Hän kirjasi puhelinnumeronsa kortin liukkaalle pinnalle, arveli, ettei ollut varmastikaan ainoa, joka oli keksinyt moisen älynväläyksen. Chanyeol virnisti puolittain ja asetti kortin takaisin muiden joukkoon.

Chanyeol oli siitä mielenkiintoinen esiintyjä, ettei hän pahemmin selostanut tekemisiään. Hän liikutti käsiään teatraaliseen malliin ja antoi liikkeiden puhua puolestaan. Baekhyun ei voinut käsittää, miksi mies ei kiertänyt lavoja ja esiintynyt maksavalle yleisölle, vaan tyytyi hihhuloimaan kaduilla arkisissa kamppeissaan. Siinä miehessä oli niin paljon karismaa, eikä kukaan muu tuntunut näkevän sitä kuin Baekhyun. Se turhautti häntä.

Baekhyun kirosi itsensä. Hän oli antanut ajatuksiensa harhailla, eikä hän ollut kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Yeolin liikkeihin. Hän palasi tajuihinsa ympärillä olevien ihmisten henkäillessä korttipakassa pyöritettyä pataseiskaa, jonka liukas pinta oli puhdas. Permanenttitussin jäljestä ei ollut enää havaintoakaan. Baekhyun kirosi itsensä toiseen kertaan. Joko pakassa oli toinen kortti tai sitten tussin mustepatruuna oli vaihdettu värittömäksi muuttuvaan.

Chanyeol ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä. Hänen ilmeensä oli lempeä, kun hän esitteli korttipakkaansa sitä jo ilmeisesti aikaisemmin tutkineelle yleisölle. Baekhyun oli nappaamassa päälimmäistä korttia, hänen korttiaan, itselleen, kunnes huomaasi kämmenessään jotain mustaa. Myös metrin päässä temppua seuraavan Joonmyeon hyungin silmät levisivät hämmennyksestä suuriksi. Park ei ollut koskenut Baekhyuniin.

Yleisö puhkesi puheensorinaan huomatessaan puhelinnumeron Baekhyunin kädessä. Baekhyunilla ei ollut aikaa tutkia tussin jälkeä, kun Yeol tarttui molemmin käsin hänen käteensä, korttipakka oli annettu yleisössä olevalle naiskaksikolle. Taikurin pehmeä peukalo kulki permanenttitussin jäljen päällä ja sai numerot häviämään yksi kerrallaan. Baekhyunin sisimmässä värisi hänen yrittäessä miettiä selitystä moiseen illuusioon.

“Haluatte tietysti, että palautan numeron takaisin kortille”, Chanyeol sanoi yleisölleen. Baekhyunin katse oli kättään pitelevissä sormissa ja hän oli sekaisin. Kuin hän ei kuulisi, mitä ympärillä tapahtui. Tai kuuli kyllä, muttei ymmärtänyt.

Chanyeol otti vastaan yleisöllä kiertäneen korttipakan ja työnsi sen farkkujensa takataskuun. Hän kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja hymyili hurmaavaa hymyään.

“Päätit kuitenkin jakaa yhteystietosi, joten mun on käytettävä tilaisuus hyväkseni ja tallennettava numero”, hän sanoi ja päästi irti Baekhyunin kädestä. Baekhyun tutkaili kättään, koitti nähdä mahdolliset musteenjämät ja melkein nuolaisi kämmentään maistaakseen, oliko siihen jäänyt jotain kemikaalia, muttei julkisella paikalla viitsinyt. Joonmyeonin asunnolla olisi UV-valo, sen avulla hän saattaisi saada vastauksia.

Chanyeol otti puhelimensa esiin ja kuljetti peukaloaan kirkkaan numeroruudun päällä. Numerot ilmestyivät näytölle yksi kerrallaan ja saivat yleisön kohisemaan ennennäkemättömästä tilanteesta. Baekhyunkin joutui henkäisemään ja hieraisemaan päätään, myös Joonmyeon hyung oli kujalla. Heillä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten Park temppunsa teki.

“Soitan sulle myöhemmin, lupaan sen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää Baekhyunille. Hän painoi _tallenna yhteystieto -_ painiketta _,_ nimi oli kirjattu jo valmiiksi. Baekhyun horjahti taaksepäin nähdessään omat nimikirjaimensa tuikituntemattoman taikurinretaleen luurin näytöllä.

Chnayeol vilkaisi näyttöä nopeasti ja hymyili entistä leveämmin. “Hauska tavata, Baekhyun-ah.”

Onneksi Joonmyeon oli takana ottamassa tukea. Ilman sitä Baekhyun olisi keikannut kenttään menettäessään tasapainonsa. Charmantti mies herätti kiinnostuksen ja uteliaisuuden eikä pelkästään tempuillaan. Siinä miehessä oli jotain niin taianomaista, että hän oli hetkessä myyty. Oliko se sitten illusionistin psykologisia temppuja vai jotain aivan muuta, Baekhyun ei osannut sanoa.

Chanyeol kumarsi yleisölleen syvään ja kiitollisena. Hän oli leikkinyt korteillaan Hongdaessa jo tovin, ei ollut mikään ihme, että hän halusi lopettaa sellaiseen temppuun. Ihmiset jäivät kuhisemaan ympärille vielä pitkäksi aikaa, kun mies oli hävinnyt jonnekin katujen uumeniin.

“Tunnetteko?” Joonmyeon kysyi epäillen.

“Ei”, Baekhyun sanoi, ääni väristen. Hän oli jäänyt katsomaan suuntaan, jonne ruutupaitainen ryökäle oli hävinnyt. “Tunnen vain hänen statistiikkansa.”

Ihmiset olivat jatkaneet matkaansa, Barkhyun oli jäänyt paikoilleen. Hän kuljetti omaa sormeaan kämmenellään, siinä kohti, missä puhelinnumero oli sijainnut. Hän oli satavarma, ettei hän ollut painanut tekstiä kortin pinnasta käteensä. Sitä paitsi, se olisi ollit peilikuva, jos niin olisi tapahtunut. Numerot olivat kuitenkin ilmestyneet iholle kuin ne olisi kirjoitettu siihen.

“Vieläkö haluat varjostaa häntä?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Sanat menivät jälleen kuuroille korville. Baekhyunin mielenkiinto oli suurissa, ruskeissa silmissä ja miellyttävässä äänessä. Lupauksessa ottaa yhteyttä.

“Suunnitteletko sä tosissasi varastavasi hänen temppunsa?” Joonmyeon kysyi selkeästi tyytymättömänä. Äänensävy kertoi, ettei hän uskonut Baekhyunin pystyvän samaan.

“En!” Baekhyun parkaisi loukkaantuneena. Hän tarvitsi jotain parempaa kuin korteilla leikkimisen. Jotain näyttävämpää. Kahleista irrottautumista, katoamistemppuja, jotain mahtipontista ja vaarallista. Mitä hän Chanyeolista halusi, oli hänen eleensä, tapansa esittää temppunsa, tietää miehen salaisuudet. Karisma, itsevarmuus. Hänestäkin olisi sellaiseen, jos hän tarpeeksi harjoittelisi. Koe-esiintymisen olisi mentävä nappiin. Muuten hän saisi unohtaa haaveensa teatterin lavalle nousemisesta. Sapporolainen Luminous-teatteri piti kokeet kolmen kuukauden kuluttua.

Baekhyunin puhelin kilahti. Joonmyeon säpsähti viestiääntä ja koitti tiirailla oliko yhteydenotto tullut tuntemattomasta numerosta vai oliko Park taikonut oman numeronsa Baekhyunin luuriin. Pelkkä ajatuskin moisesta sai hänet kihertelemään nerokkuudelleen.

Baekhyun virnisteli vastatessaan grindrissä saamaansa viestiin. Hän oli viestitellyt paria vuotta nuoremmalle pari tuntia sitten ja hommasi itselleen seuraa illaksi. Häntä ei huvittanut istua kirjoja lukevan Joonmyeonin seurana, kun hän voisi tutkailla Gangnamin baaritarjontaa upea mies vierellään.

“Kuka on Oh Se?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Ei liene asiasi”, Baekhyun sanoi valikoidessaan emojiluettelosta sitä pallukkaa, joka lähetti suukkoja oikealle.

”Ehkä en halua sittenkään tietää”, Joonmyeon murahti ja vilkaisi kelloaan. ”Miten se illallisen laita?”

”Jos sä tarjoat”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja sujautti puhelimensa takaisin taskuun. Hän oli sopinut tapaavansa Sehunin vasta keskiyön pintaan, sitä ennen hänellä olisi koko ilta aikaa kiusata rakasta hyungiaan.

”Pitäisikö sunkin esiintyä kadulla?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat välittömästi. Hän joutui muistuttamaan olevansa lomalla, ja että kaikki kamppeet olivat Villa Angenasilla. Hän sulki korvansa vanhemman motkotukselta, hän tiesi hyvin, että Parkin seuraaminen ei ollut loma-aktiiviteettiä, mutta tilaisuus oli sattunut kohdalleen ja se oli käytettävä. Todennäköisemmin sitä Soulissa häneen törmäsi kuin Japanissa.

”No, mitä haluat syödä?” hän kysyi. Joonmyeon nieli sanansa, turhaan hän puhui, ei Baekhyunie kuunnellut häntä kuitenkaan.

”Mennäänkö ensin shoppailemaan?” Baekhyun kysyi, alkaen innostua itsekin vapaa-ajastaan. Lomamoodi alkoi palata päälle pienoisen hairahduksen jälkeen.

”Onko sulla rahaa?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui ilkikurisesta niin suloiseksi kuin se oli mahdollista. Ei ollut mikään salaisuus, että Joonmyeon käytännössä elätti nuoremman. Baekhyun oli tuonut hänen elämäänsä paljon sisältöä, hupia ja hieman ongelmiakin. Hän oli ottanut Sapporoon eksyneen poikalapsen siipiensä suojaan jo vuosia sitten.

Joonmyeon kaappasi Baekhyunin kainaloonsa ja lähti kuljettamaan häntä ostoskeskuksen suuntaan. Baekhyun kiersi kätensä hyungin ympärille ja naureskeli yhteen ääneen hänen kanssaan. Ilmapiiri oli rento, vaikka takaraivossa kutkutteli vieläkin Parkin hämmentävä temppu. Enemmän häiritsi, kun sen tekniikka ei ollut tiedossa. Parkin esitys oli ylittänyt Baekhyunin kaikki odotukset.

Joonmyeonin ilme mureni hänen huomatessa Baekhyunin vakavoituneen jälleen. Hän hieraisi nuorempaa lohduttavasti olkapäältä ja vakuutti, että hän olisi tarpeeksi taitava läpäistäkseen koe-esiintymisen. Hän oli harjoitellut intensiivisesti viimeisen vuoden ajan, lopettanut huonopalkkaisen päivätyönsäkin saadakseen keskittyä unelmaansa.

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Yleensä hän oli itsevarma, mutta nyt sekin tunne oli murentunut hänen nähdessään Parkin toiminnassa. Hän todellakin oli maineensa arvoinen. Miten hän koskaan pystyisi samaan; valloittamaan yleisön omilla illuusioillaan. Ei hän osannut taikoa puhelinnumeroa pelikortin pinnalta puhelimen yhteystietoihin. Eikä taatusti osannut kukaan muukaan.

Joonmyeon pysähtyi ja tarttui Baekhyunia molemmista olkapäistä. Baekhyun vältteli katsekontaktia aikansa, mutta väsyi nopeasti.

”Sä et ole hän”, Joonmyeon sanoi tiukasti. ”Olette kaksi erilaista, täysin tyyleiltänne poikkeavaa taikuria. Sun ei tarvitse olla kuten hän. Menet ja valloitat ne tuomarit omalla persoonallasi. Samalla tavalla kuin vakuutit mut.”

”Kiitos, hyung”, Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Hän oli syvästi kiitollinen, että vanhempi piti hänestä huolta ja yritti piristää kaikin tavoin, mutta tällä kertaa se tuntui olevan turhaa. Hänen olisi treenattava vielä paljon tulevaa koetta varten. Heti, kun he pääsisivät takaisin kotiin, hän alkaisi harjoitella entistä kovemmin.

”Pitäisikö sun esiintyä jossain ennen sitä koetta? Japanissa? Mennään Osakaan viikonlopuksi?” Joonmyeon ehdotti. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Sellainen viikonloppuloma olisi ihan täydellinen irtiotto Soulin reissun perään, mutta se meneisi todennäköisesti siihen, että hän saisi kantaa sakella itsensä tuiteriin juoneen hyungin hotellille.

”Miya Kozye voisi laittaa sut vierailevaksi tähdeksi”, Joonmyeon hihkaisi ja oli jo kaivamassa puhelintaan esiin. Baekhyun jatkoi nenänsä nyrpistelyä. Hän ei halunnut tietää, minkälaisia sopimuksia hän oli mennyt osakalaisen hotellinjohtajan kanssa tekemään, heidän yhteinen historiansa kuulosti olevan melko tapahtumarikas.

”No, eikö olisi loistava idea?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja osoitti ostoskeskuksen suuntaan. ”Meidän piti olla lomalla, herra Manageri.”

Joonmyeon sulki suunsa ja päätti unohtaa esiintymisestä puhumisen taas vähäksi aikaa. Hän ei tahtonut saada Baekhyunia ihmisten ilmoille sitten millään, vaikka julkisesti esiintyminen olisi paras tapa harjoitella. Ei uskottavuutta pelkällä yksikseen taikomisella saatu.


	2. Chapter 2

Huvittuneet nauruntirskahdukset karkasivat Baekhyunin suusta Sehunin kuljettaessa nälkäisiä huuliaan hänen kaulallaan. Muutamasta lasillisesta kalliista kuplivasta humaltunut Baekhyun veti sisäänsä uskomattoman hyvältä tuoksuvan nuorukaisen tuoksua ja kiherteli hyvän olon kutittaessa joka paikkaa. Uteliaat sormet liikkuivat liikkuivat paidan alla, lähellä farkkujen vyötäröä. Baekhyun oli upottanut sormensa mustiin suortuviin ja haaveli jo valkoisen kauluspaidan auki napittamisesta, mutta Sehunilla ei tuntunut olevan kiire. Toisaalta, Baekhyun ei valittanut, vaan nautti kaikesta siitä huomiosta jonka hän, tai hänen kroppansa, sai osakseen.

Farkkujen etutaskussa tärisi. Päällä oleva Sehun irrotti kosteat huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalta ja nosti itseään sen verran, että näki katsoa Baekhyunin silmiin. Vaikka tärisevä kapistus tuntui liian hyvältä, oli se väärä laite siihen hetkeen.

”Ei jumalauta, mikä ajoitus”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kaivoi soivan luurin esiin hirvittävällä vaivalla, kun päällä röhnöttävä Sehun oli yltynyt kiusaamaan häntä lisää.

”Ei vittu, se on meidän hyungnim”, Baekhyun sanoi pyörittäessään silmiään näytössä olevalle nimelle. ”Saan luultavasti häädön, jos en vastaa.”

Sehun ei välittänyt Baekhyunin monologista. Hän oli käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväksi ja siirtynyt alemmas, suutelemaan Baekhyunin alavatsaa, joka puoliksi avatun kauluspaidan alta pilkisti.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja murahteli puolikkaita kirosanoja selän kaartuessa ja pään kallistuessa taaksepäin. Oikea käsi puristi edelleen tärisevää puhelinta, mutta hän ei saanut liu’utettua peukaloaan näytön poikki vastatakseen.

Yhteydenoton jäädessä pelkäksi yritykseksi, viesti kilahti puhelimeen. Baekhyunin toinen silmä pysyi kiinni, hän mielellään olisi keskittynyt farkkujensa nappia avaavaan blondiin Ohiin, mutta viesti-ilmoituksen esikatselussa oli raskauttavaa tietoa. Pää kääntyi oikealle, molemmat kädet nousivat puhelimen sivuille. Sehun ei pysähtynyt.

_”Park Chanyeol on Blossom Clubilla.”_

Blossom oli yökerho aivan hotellin tuntumassa. Mietteliäs Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja suki tukkaansa tuohtuneena. Sehun koitti saada hänet takaisin makuulle ja kertoi mitä hän voisi vanhemmalle tarjota, mutta Baekhyunin ajatukset olivat jo hänen puhelinnumeronsa varastaneessa taikurinretaleessa.

Baekhyun siirsi jalkansa Sehunin olkapäälle ja työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään. Loukkaantuneisuutensa kylmien kasvojensa taakse piilottava nuorukainen istahti sängynpäätyyn ja odotti, mitä puhelintaan leukaansa vasten hakkaava, suttuisen näköinen mies oikein ajatteli.

”Kuka kuoli?”

”Ei kukaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kirosi jälleen itsensä. Kroppa tarvitsi läheisyyttä, mutta hänen mielensä tarvitsi vastauksia. Hän napitti paitansa kiinni, siisti itsensä ja ignoorasi kiristävän tunteen alapäässään.

Sehun tuhahti typertyneenä ymmärtäessään Baekhyunin todella olevan lähdössä. Hän oli ollut siinä uskossa heti alkuillasta asti, että he viettäisivät laatuaikaa yhdessä auringonnousuun saakka, mutta eiväthän he päässeet vasta kuin alkuun. Baekhyun oli todella pahoillaan, hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain jäädäkseen siihen, mutta Park oli tapaus, jota hän ei voinut päästää kynsistään ennen kuin hän saisi selvitettyä, kuinka helvetissä hän oli temppunsa suorittanut. Seksiä pystyi harrastamaan aina, toisin kuin keskustelemaan Parkin kanssa.

”Mene sitten”, Sehun ärähti. Baekhyunin sydän pampahti järkytyksestä nuoremman kovalle äänensävylle. Hän poimi pikkutakkinsa lattialta ja peruutti ulos huoneesta anteeksipyyntöjä mielessään lausuen. Sehun katsoi ikkunasta Gangnamin loisteeseen, kun vanhempi poistui huoneesta. Ele kertoi, ettei Baekhyunilla ollut asiaa takaisin.

Hississä Baekhyun veti takin ylleen ja siisti itseään. Himo oli väistynyt kasvoilta, jäljelle oli jäänyt pikkutuntien tuoma väsymys. Tummat silmänaluset olivat ilmestyneet kasvoille ja iho oli laikukas, kosmetiikka oli karannut iholta siinä toisessa kiehnätessä. Baekhyunin ei tehnyt mieli katsoa itseään, näky oli siinä valaistuksesssa järkyttävä. Hän toivoi, että Blossom-klubilla olisi tarpeeksi hämärää, jotta ne peittäisivät hänen epäpuhtautensa. Passi oli pikkutakin sisätaskussa, puhelin farkkujen etutaskussa, takataskuun ei ollut luottamista. Takin ulkotaskussa oli 50500 wonia - kaksi rahaa, seteli ja kolikko. Hän ei tarvinnut enempää, sillä määrällä hän pystyi maksamaan itsensä sisälle ja hurmaamaan kanssajuhlijat ilmaisten juomien toivossa. Hän ei ollut kuluttanut illalle vielä woniakaan, Sehun oli herrasmiehenä tarjonnut kaiken.

Baekhyun jätti Gangnam-hotellin ristiriitaisin tuntein, mutta päätti keskittyä ainoastaan siihen, miksi oli ylipäätänsä lähtenyt Joonmyeonin mukaan kotimaanreissulle. Park Chanyeoliin.

* * *

Hikisen ja pimeän yökerhon sisällä seikkaillessa Baekhyun muisti taas, miksi hän vihasi sellaisia paikkoja. Musiikki oli niin kovalla ettei ajatuksiaan tahtonut kuulla, eikä ihmismassoista pystynyt löytämään hakemaansa kovinkaan helpolla. Ympärillä bailaavat kansalaiset tönivät häntä koko ajan, juomat läikkyivät päälle ja pilasivat kauluspaidan (onneksi mustan) tahmaisilla sokerilitkuilla.

Baekhyun venytti kaulaansa nähdessään sohvaryhmällä istuvan porukan. Tummansiniseen, siistiin pukuun ja avattuun rusettiin pukeutunut Chanyeol oli ristinyt jalkansa. Hän piti toista kättä nahkaisen sohvan selkänojan päällä, toisessa oli lasi kuohuvaa. Näky oli niin kliseinen, että Baekhyunia melkein oksetti. Vieressä istui naista ja miestä, toinen toistaan kallimmassa ja lyhyemmässä koltussa.

Chanyeol käänsi ruskeat silmänsä muutamien metrien päässä seisovaan Baekhyuniin. Katsekontaktin syntyessä Baekhyunista tuntui kuin kaikki klubin valot olisivat kääntyneet häneen, musiikki hiljentynyt ja maailma pysähtynyt. Hän pystyi kuulemaan hermostuneen sydämensä lyönnin ja sohvan narinan, kun Park nosti jalkansa pois toisen päältä ja ponnisti ylös. Kengät kopisivat klubin tahmaista lattiaa vasten hänen astellessa lähemmäs. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, tapahtuiko niin oikeasti, vai kuvitteliko hän vain.

Chanyeol astui Baekhyunin eteen ja hymyili hennosti. Ympäröivä maailma tuntui elävän jälleen, musiikki räjähti soimaan ja ihmiset palasivat omien intressejensä pariin.

Baekhyun nosti hölmistyneen katseensa pidempään mieheen ja koitti kerätä itsensä uudemman kerran. Hän oli unohtanut kaiken, jopa toimintakykynsä.

”Byun Baekhyun, olenko oikeassa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyunin katse oli kiinnittynyt miehen poskessa olevaan hymykuoppaan ja tuikkiviin silmiin, olo oli valmiiksi tukala jo kesken jääneestä muhinoinnista Sehunin kanssa.

”Mistä tunnet mut?” Baekhyun kysyi saatuaan itsensä takaisin järkiin. ”Selitä temppusi, mä haluan tietää, mitä helvettiä oikein teit.”

Chanyeol naurahti, lyhyt äännähdys oli kuitenkin hyväntahtoinen. Hän oli aidosti typertynyt toisen vaateista.

”Kollegalta kollegalle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja oli tarttua miestä käsivarresta, mutta jätti kuitenkin välistä. Pidempään, liian hyvännäköiseen hörökorvaan koskeminen tuntui liian vaikealta.

”Mäkin olen taikuri”, hän huudahti. Chanyeol katsoi häntä kiinnostuneena, pitkään, liian pitkään. Lopulta hän nauroi uudestaan. Ehkä hän oli ajatellut sen olevan yhtä hyväntahtoinen ele, mutta Baekhyunille se ei ollut mitään muuta kuin henkilökohtaista vittuilua. Riitti, että Joonmyeon syyllisti häntä jatkuvasti riittämättömästä itsevarmuudesta. Kai hyung oli oikeassa - ei hän saanut Parkia uskomaan, että oli myös alan harrastaja… tuleva ammattilainen.

”Et fanaattinen seuraaja, joka kulkee pelkkä seksi mielessä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kohautti kulmaansa. Baekhyun typertyi ja heilutteli kättään kieltäytymisen merkiksi. Jos Park haistoi hänessä liiallisen kiihottuneisuuden, joutui hän pettymään, sillä se oli johtui aivan toisesta, pitkästä ja komeasta miehestä.

”Mä en ole kiinnostunut susta vaan tempuistasi”, Baekhyun parahti. ”Joten voisitko selittää. Ja voit poistaa numeroni, ei tarvitse soitella perään!”

”Sä itse annoit sen mulle”, Chanyeol virnisti ja silmäili Baekhyunia ja hänen huonosti napitettua paitaansa. Baekhyun pisti ylimmäisen napin kiinni ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

”Johdattelitko sä mua?”

”En.”

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun sihahti itselleen. Miksi hän oli ollut typerä ja mennyt kirjottamaan numeronsa kortin pinnalle. Jos hän olisi kirjottanut siihen nimikirjaimensa, hän ei olisi siinä, tekemässä pelleä itsestään.

”Mistä tulet?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Sano sä, kun tiedät nimenikin”, Baekhyun parahti. Chanyeol kohautti toista kulmaansa ja liukui lähemmäs. Baekhyun piteli hengitystään tuntiessaan Parkin kuuman henkäyksen ihollaan. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja koitti pitää mielensä kylmänä. Kuitenkin seksinpuute vaivasi häntä, edelleen, valitettavasti. Pitkän miehen läheisyys ei tehnyt hyvää hänelle, missään muodossa.

”Haiset Gangnamilta”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Mutta tuoksut hyvältä.”

”Et ole väärässä”, Baekhyun murahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. ”Käytätkö avustajaa?”

 _”Villa Angenas”_ , Chanyeol lausahti yhtäkkiä. Baekhyunin maailma pysähtyi jälleen. Mistä helvetistä Park tiesi hänen nimensä ja kotitalonsa. Hän tarttui Chanyeolia molemmin käsin vasemmasta käsivarresta ja puristi lujaa. Hän vaati katsekontaktia ja tuijottikin häntä tiukasti silmiin. Päässä pyöri paljon kysymyksiä, joihin hän halusi vastauksia. Oliko Kim Joonmyeon järjestänyt hänelle maailmanluokan källin ja kertonut sitä sun tätä hänestä, jotta pääsisi lopettamaan Parkista puhumisen kertarykäyksestä. Arvon hyungnim oli pyöritellyt silmiään kerran jos toisenkin, kun aamiaispöydässä oltiin keskusteltu Park Chanyeolista.

”Mikä vittu sä olet?” Baekhyun kysyi tulisesti hampaidensa välistä.

Chanyeol hymyili jälleen. ”Kyllä sä tiedät. Sä tulit katsomaan mua.”

Baekhyun irrotti otteensa pidemmästä ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän säpsähti tuntiessaan suuren käden olkapäällään. Hän ei halunnut katsoa Chanyeoliin, hän tiesi kyllä, millainen ilme miehellä olisi. Lämmin mutta silti uskomattoman ylimielinen. Ensimmäistä kertaa Baekhyun katui, että oli jättänyt seksihommat kesken moisen showmiehen vuoksi. Ei ollut sen arvoista, todellakaan.

”Oletko ryöstöretkellä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja liikkui entistä lähemmäs. Baekhyun piti katseensa hänen kylkeensä painautuvassa miehessä ja hänen reidessään. Chanyeolin etusormi hipaisi hänen poskeaan ja mies sai huomion, vaikka Baekhyun oli yrittänyt pysyä kovana. Kova hän olikin, ihan muualta kuin luonteeltaan.

”Jos haluat tutustua muhun paremmin, tule luokseni. Asun tässä lähellä”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, hän kieltäytyi tarjouksesta. Hän ei halunnut menettää puolta itsestään miehelle, joka jäisi Souliin, kun hän lentäisi pois kaupungista kahden vuorokauden kuluttua. Hän ei ollut kiinnostunut Parkista, vaan hänen tempuistaan.

”Et säkään paljastaisi omia temppujasi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun irvisti itselleen. Ei hänellä ollut omia temppuja. Hänellä oli liuta harjoiteltuja tekniikoita, mutta ei omia temppuja. Hän tarvitsi jotain inspiroivaa. Ja Park voisi auttaa häntä.

”Olen huomenna taas Hongdaessa. Tule ottamaan selvää”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin, toi mukanaan kylmyyden ja antoi maailman jälleen pyöriä.

”Nähdään taas, Baekhyun-ah.”

Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun katsoi miehen loittonevaa selkämystä ja huokaisi raskaasti. Pieni katsahdus muualle oli saanut miehen häviämään klubin ihmisjoukkoon. Reissu klubille oli yhtä tyhjän kanssa, hän ei ollut viisaampi, ainoastaan typertyneempi. Kim Joonmyeon saisi selittää, miten Park tiesi kartanon nimen kirjaimen tarkkuudella. Villa Angenas oli paikka, josta kaikki sapporolaisetkaan eivät tienneet.

Baekhyun kääntyi kannoillaan ja jätti klubin katsastamatta. Hän oli pahoittanut sekä Sehunin että oman mielensä, missään ei tuntunut olevan sillä hetkellä mitään järkeä. Hän päätti palata häntä koipien välissä takaisin kotiin, Joonmyeon hyungin asunnolle.

Raskain askelin hän poistui yökerhon melskeestä, kääntyen hetkeä ennen narikkaan astumista katsomaan vielä taakseen, josko Chanyeol olisi vielä maisemissa.

”Mitä sitä paskaa”, Baekhyun huokaisi itselleen ja lähti.

* * *

Paskan fiiliksensä ja seksuaalisen turhautumisensa suihkuun jättänyt Baekhyun seisoi Joonmyeonin sängyn vieressä ja tuijotti kulmat kurtussa nukkuvaa esittävää miestä. Kolisteluihin herännyt hyungnim koitti saada Baekhyunin häviämään luotaan, mutta toisen sinnikkyys oli liian kova vastus hänelle.

”No, mitä?” hän kysyi ja avasi silmänsä. Baekhyun avasi lämmintä petiä ja sujahti sisään, painautui miestä vasten ja laski päänsä hänen olkapäätään vasten. Raskas huokaus ravisutti koko makuuhuonetta, haikeus velloi myös Joonmyeonin vatsassa.

”Voidaanko lähteä jo huomenna kotiin?”

Joonmyeon kohotti itseään ja kääntyi katsomaan nuorempaa. Hän tiesi ja ymmärsi kyllä, ettei Baekhyun viihtynyt Soulissa, mutta yleensä hän jaksoi olla mukana koko viikon ajan.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?”

”Mä haluan kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi silmiään tiukasti yhteen. Kello oli jo sata ja hän halusi nukkua edes vähän ennen auringonnousua.

”Tapasitko Chanyeolin?”

”Chanyeolin”, Baekhyun matki vanhemman äänensävyä ja väänteli päätään. Joonmyeonin kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään.

”PIdätkö sä mua pilkkanasi, vaiko mitä vittua?!” Baekhyun parahti ja painautui paremmin häntä vasten. Joonmyeon kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja koitti saada kiinni toisen ajatuksista. Hän ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin vakuuttaa, ettei ymmärtänyt, mistä Hyunie puhui.

”Mikä sua taas nyppii?”

”Kaikki”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Joonmyeon pyöritti silmiään - hän huomasi kyllä. Väsynyt, puutteessa oleva mies, joka ei saanut haluamaansa. Kaikkeen hänkin oli lähtenyt ottaessaan Hyunien siipiensä suojaan. Joskus, pienen hetken, hän katui, muttei kauaa. Lopulta hän tunsi syyllisyyttä siitä, että oli ajatellut niin. Leveän, aidon hymyn toisen kasvoilla nähdessään hän muisti, miksi piti Baekhyunista, mutta sillä hetkellä hän oli niin valmis heittämään miehen parvekkeelle jäähylle.

”Mitä jos mä en onnistukaan siellä kokeessa?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Joonmyeon laski kätensä miehen hiuksiin ja silitti hellästi. Tuskin menisi montaa minuuttia, kun mies olisi nukahtanut. Niin hän toivoi.

”Kyllä sä onnistut”, Myeon kuiskasi. Baekhyun kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja huokaisi raskaasti. Joonmyeon puolestaan oli menettänyt yöunensa. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että Baekhyun löytäisi itsevarmuutensa, hän oli harjoitellut unelmaansa varten niin kauan. Sapporossa olisi varmasti paljon helpompi hengittää, Soul kun tuntui ahdistavan nuorempaa joka kerta, vaikka entinen elämä oli kaukana, kaukana takana päin.

”Mä haluaisin vain olla omaperäinen ja mieleenjäävä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen puheensa oli hidastunut, uni ei ollut kaukana.

”Mä tiedän. Ja sä oletkin. Oli siitä Parkista apua tai ei.”

”Älä puhu siitä miehestä”, Baekhyun irvisti.

”Sä aloitit”, Joonmyeon älähti muka loukkaantuneena ja tiukensi otettaan nuoremman ympäriltä. Baekhyun hytkyi hiljaisen naurunsa voimasta. Siitä Myeon tiesi, että huomenna taas aurinko paistoi ja Byun viilettäisi pitkin Hongdaen katuja, määrätietoisena selvittämässä, miten Park Chanyeol oikein taikansa teki.


	3. Chapter 3

Hongdaen kadut olivat siunattu kirkkaalla auringonvalolla ja ihanan lempeällä kesätuulella. Muutaman metrin päässä olevalla aukiolla pelikorteillaan leikkivä Park nautti saamastaan huomiosta ja viihdytti ohitse kulkevia turisteja että paikallisia charmantti hymy kasvoillaan.

Läheisen kahvilan terassilla istuvat miehet olivat uppoutuneet molemmat omiin puuhiinsa. Baekhyun piti katseensa rentoon asuun pukeutunutta Parkia ja irvisteli itsekseen, sillä näky siistipukuisesta miehestä hälinän täyttämällä klubilla oli palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Viereisellä paikalla istuva Joonmyeon puolestaan katseli entisen kotikaupunkinsa muuttunutta miljöötä ja nautti tuulesta, joka oli rehellisesti sanottuna paljon tunkkaisempi kuin Sapporossa. Villa Angenas sai raikkaan tuulensa meren ja vuorten suunnalta, ei suurkaupungin saasteista.

Chanyeolin huomio kiinnittyi nopeasti häntä katselevaan kaksikkoon. Baekhyun laski katseensa saman tien edessään olevaan muistivihkoon, hän oli kirjoittanut siihen muutamia kysymyksiä, jotka olivat pompanneet mieleen Parkin taikoja tehdessä. Mies oli silmänkääntötemppujen mestari, hänen illuusionsa olivat niin sulavia, ettei niitä tahtonut edes ammattilainen huomata.

”Nyt se tulee tänne päin!” Baekhyun sanoi vieressään istuvalle Joonmyeonille, jonka huomio oli ihan muualla. Hän ei kuullut, muuten hän olisi motkottanut sanan _se_ käyttämisestä.

”Herrat”, Chanyeol lausahti japaniksi istuessaan nelipaikkaisen pöydän ainoaan vapaaseen tuoliin, joka sijaitsi Baekhyunin vasemmalla puolella. Yksi tuoleista oli täytetty kahden miehen repuilla ja paperisilla ostoskasseilla, joihin oli painettu merkkikenkien brändilogo.

Kaksikkoa vastapäätä istuva Joonmyeon havahtui toisenkieliseen tervehdykseen. Hän säpsähti nähdessään taikurin istuvan pöydässä, pelikorttejaan rennosti sekoitellen.

Baekhyun tuhahti itsekseen. Hänen oli kova työ pidellä ajatuksensa pelkkinä ajatuksina, hän tapasi sanoa joskus ääneen turhankin kärkkäästi. Häntä vain otti päähän, kun Park tiesi hänestä liikaa. Ilmeisesti hän oli tehnyt kotiläksynsä, Villa Angenas oli Japanissa ja hän osasi puhua japania, kuten Joonmyeonkin. Baekhyun kohotti toista kulmaa miettiessään; hänestä alkoi tuntua yhä enemmän siltä, ettei hyung halunnut vain myöntää, että hän tunsi Parkin.

”No, saitko vastauksia mieltä askarruttaviin kysymyksiisi?” Chanyeol kysyi, tällä kertaa puhuen ihan vain äidinkielellään. Ei tainnut kielitaito riittää niin vaativaan lauseeseen. Baekhyun myhäili lähes ilkikurisesti.

”Haluatko, että opetan sua?” Chanyeol kysyi ja virnisteli kuin tahallaan ärsyttävä teinipoika. Baekhyun irvisti hänelle ja pisti muistikirjansa kiinni. Hän ei ollut kiinnostunut Parkin tempuista, millään tasolla.

"Näytänkö mä siltä, että haluan almujasi?" Baekhyun kivahti. Chanyeol nosti kätensä pystyyn ja virnisteli perään. Joonmyeon pyysi anteeksi nuoremman kivakkaa käytöstä; Baekhyunilla oli ollut aina ongelmia käytöstavoissa eikä hän osannut kunnioittaa senioristatuksen omaavia ihmisiä yhteiskunnan odottamalla tavalla. 

Baekhyun paukautti jalkansa Joonmyeonin sääreen ja ilmeili hänelle kulmat kurtussa. Hän osasi kyllä kunnioittaa, ei kyse ollut siitä. Hän ei vain halunnut joutua vittuilun kohteeksi; hänelle oli tullut hyvin selväksi, että Chanyeol ei pitänyt häntä minään. Kyllä, hän halusi tietää, miten kummassa mies oli onnistunut saamaan hänen puhelinnumeronsa, mutta muuten hän halusi selvittää itse, miten Park oikein temppunsa teki. 

Chanyeol laski korttipakan Baekhyunin eteen ja hymyili karismaattista hymyään. Joonmyeon nosti silmillään olevat aurinkolasit päänsä päälle ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten Baekhyun käyttäisi tilaisuuden hyväkseen.

"It's all yours", Chanyeol virnisti ja heilautti kättään (hämmentävän elegantisti) korttipakan suuntaan. Baekhyun ei tahtonut saada katsettaan irti vieressään pällistelevästä legendasta. Jokin siinä niin hurmaavassa, mutta tavallisen näköisessä miehessä oli niin vangitsevaa, ettei Baekhyun enää tiennyt, mitä hän tunsi, halusi ja mistä hän haaveili. Hänen maailmansa tuntui olevan aina pysähdyksissä, kun Park oli hänen vierellään.

Baekhyun keräsi itsensä ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan 52 kortin pakkaan. Hän selasi kortteja, tunnusteli niitä sormissaan. Liukaspintaiset kortit vaikuttivat ensisilmäyksellä olevan ihan tavalliset kortit, joita myytiin jokaisessa romukaupassa. Hän tarkisti, että pakasta löytyi jokainen kortti, ei yhtään ylimääräistä tai tuplaa. Baekhyun kävi kortit uudelleen läpi, sillä kertaa astetta tarkemmin. Kuitenkin hän joutui pettymään, hän ei löytänyt niistä mitään merkkejä tai erikoiskortteja, joita taikurit tempuissaan käyttivät. Luultavasti Park oli piilottanut kaiken oleellisen ruutupaitansa sisätaskuun.

Joonmyeon kehotti Baekhyunia kokeilemaan jotain. Chanyeol osoitti kadunkulmaa, jossa hän oli hetki sitten seisonut. Baekhyun alkoi pudistella päätään tiuhaan tahtiin ja kieltäytyi kaikesta huomiosta, jonka hän olisi saanut osakseen. Hän ei aikonut mennä nolaamaan itseään varsinkaan Park Chanyeolin nähden!

Joonmyeon naksutteli suutaan tyytymättömänä ja pudisti päätään nuoremman vastaanpyristelylle. Hän kehtaisi muistuttaa miestä ääneen, miten tärkeää hänen olisi saada itsevarmuutta, jos hän aikoi mennä Luminous-teatterin koe-esiintymiseen ja vieläpä päihittää kaikki muut showmiehet, jotka sinne saapuivat onneaan kokeilemaan. Baekhyun joutui potkaisemaan hyungia uudemman kerran pöydän suojissa.

"Vai oikein Luminous", Chanyeol sanoi, hennosti hymyillen. Baekhyun keskittyi kädessään olevien korttien sekoitteluun ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hän manasi mielessään vastapäätä istuvaa Joonmyeonia, vaikka hän oli kaikesta huolimatta kiitollinen vanhemmalle miehelle. Kim Joonmyeon oli pelastanut hänet varmalta rappioutumiselta vuosia sitten. Ilman häntä hänen elämänsä olisi saattanut jäädä liian lyhyeksi.

"Tiedätkö sen paikan?" Joonmyeon kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol nyökkäsi mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä, muttei kommentoinut paikkaa yhtään enempää. Se sopi Baekhyunille varsin mainiosti, hän ei halunnut kuulla teatterista mitään, tai muuten hän miettisi työyhteisön mahdollista ilmapiiriä yöt läpeensä.

Baekhyunin keskittyminen oli herpaantunut jälleen. Hän huomasi huomaavansa Chanyeolin silmissä pilkahtavan jotain, mikä sai hänen pasmansa ihan sekaisin. Hänen sekoittamansa kortit eivät laskeutuneet pakkaan, vaan levisivät pöydälle. Siitä herpaantuneena hänen vasen kätensä valahti alemmas, päästäen puolet pakasta valumaan maahan asti.

Baekhyun tunsi kasvojensa hehkuvan tulikuumina, häntä hävetti niin kauheasti. Hän oli kömpelö eivätkä yliliikkuvat nivelet toimineet oikein, oli yleistä etteivät tavarat pysyneet hänen käsissään kaikenmoisista fysioterapeutin neuvoista ja jumpista huolimatta. Ei olisi hävettänyt niinkään paljoa, jos kortit olisivat olleet hänen omansa, mutta kyse oli jonkun toisen omaisuudesta. Hän ei ollut niin välinpitämätön kuin hän antoi olemuksellaan olettaa.

Chanyeolia ei näyttänyt haittaavan, hänen rauhallisesta ilmeestään päätellen. Baekhyun nojautui alaspäin poimiakseen kortit pois auringon lämmittämältä asfaltilta. Hän keräsi kortteja vasemmassa kädessään olevaan pinoon. Hän oli vaihtanut Joonmyeonin manaamisen itsensä manaamiseen, hän se osasi aina aiheuttaa hämmennystä enemmän huonossa kuin hyvässä mielessä.

Chanyeol poimi tuolinsa alle tipahtaneen kortin ja ojensi sen kohti Baekhyunia, jonka katse oli tiukasti maassa olevissa pelikorteissa. Hän joutui kopsauttamaan korttia vasten miehen vasempaa kättä, jotta saisi huomionsa.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa vasemmalle. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi Chanyeolin kädessä olevaan ristijätkään; _huoleton hurmuri; intohimoinen suhde; yksilö, jonka on vaikea keskittyä yhteen asiaan kerrallaan_. Se kortti oli hänen korttinsa. Eräs tarot-korttien lukija oli määrittänyt sen kortin hänelle pari vuotta sitten Osakassa.

Chanyeol joutui tarjoamaan korttia Baekhyunille uudemman kerran ennen kuin hän älysi ottaa sen osaksi vasemassa kädessään olevaa korttipinoa. Tärisevin käsin, ajatukset ihan sekaisin, Baekhyun keräsi loput viisi korttia maasta ja keräsi ne siistiin pinoon. Hän ojensi kortit takaisin Yeolille, pienen anteeksipyynnön kera.

"Korttitemput eivät ole juttuni", hän sanoi hiljaa. Joonmyeon kurtisti kulmiaan, hän oli vähän eri mieltä. Hän oli seurannut kolme viikkoa, miten Baekhyun oli viihdyttänyt itseään taikomalla jokaiselle Villa Angenaksessa käyneelle vieraalle aina päiväteen aikaan.

"Tarvitsen jotain näyttävämpää. Luminous, muistattekos", Baekhyun virnisti.

Chanyeol reagoi sanoihin välittömästi. Hän työnsi kätensä farkkujen etutaskuun ja veti esiin 10 000 wonin setelin. Se oli taitettu kaksinkerroin ja sen näytti ihan tavalliselta seteliltä, joka oli kiertänyt maata ties kenen likaisissa käsissä. Mutta ojentaessaan sen Baekhyunille, hän vakuutti, että se oli kaukana tavallisesta setelistä.

Baekhyun nappasi setelin miehen sormien välistä ja avasi sen. Hän nosti sen kohti aurinkoa ja käänteli sitä, tutkien, mitä hän setelistä löytäisi. Hänen innostuksensa valui nopeasti pois kasvoilta, mieliala alkoi taas kääntyä ikävämmän puolelle, sillä seteli vaikutti hänen silmäänsä hyvinkin tavalliselta. Joko Parkin työvälineet olivat huippulaatua tai sitten hän vain kusetti häntä minkä kerkesi, pelleili hänen kustannuksellaan. 

Oli Baekhyunin vuoro saada Chanyeol ilmeettömäksi. Oli hänen vuoronsa näyttää, mihin hänestä oli. Hän oli motivoitunut, hän halusi nähdä, miten hänelle edellisenä iltana irvailleen taikurinretaleen suu menisi viimein suppuun. Määrätietoisuus alkoi kasvaa, hän oli leikkinyt rahoilla oikeastaan pennusta asti. Kolikkotemput ja seteleillä ihmisten hauskuuttaminen (ja huijaaminen) oli ollut hänen suurinta hupiaan niinä tummina vuosina, joita hän oli elänyt ennen Joonmyeonin saapumista hänen elämäänsä.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja suoristi setelin käsisään. Hän näytti sitä enemmän Joonmyeonille, vähän vilautti Chanyeolillekin, joka oli ottanut mukavan asennon tuolissaan. Hän taittoi setelin puoliksi ja sitten vielä puoliksi. Hän sulki setelin oikean kätensä sisään ja heilautti sitä pariin otteeseen. Hän tiesi, että yleisöstä molemmat tiesivät hänen piilottavan setelin hihansa sisään. Hän avasi kätensä ja huusi "tadaa" kuin viisivuotias. Joonmyeon taputti käsiään yhteen ja nauroi miehelle leikkisän kettuilevaan tapaansa. Chanyeol jatkoi tavanomaista, charmanttia myhäilyään. 

Baekhyun veti taskussaan olevan 500 wonin kolikon vasempaan käteensä ja pyöritteli sitä aikansa sormissaan kiinnittääkseen yleisön huomion siksi aikaa siihen, että hän pystyisi kaivamaan taiteillun setelin esiin hihastaan. Hän koitti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla, mutta kylmä hiki pukkaantui väkisin otsalle, kun seteli ei ollutkaan hihassa. Baekhyun nauroi nolona ja ravisteli kättään, josko seteli olisi päässyt livahtamaan liian syvälle. Hänen katseensa kävi pikaisesti rauhallisena toisen panikointia seuraavassa Chanyeolissa. Määrätietoisuus näyttää Parkille, mihin hän pystyi, kasvoi entisestään.

10 000 wonin seteli löytyi farkkujen oikeasta takataskusta. Baekhyun veti sen esiin ja irvisti tyytymättömänä. Kim Joonmyeonin keskittyminen oli kiinnittynyt täysin Baekhyuniin, hän oli haltioissaan. Hän oli ollut aivan varma, että Baekhyun olisi suorittanut temppunsa samalla tavalla kuin niillä tuhansilla kerroilla aikaisemmin, mutta pieni komedia siellä seassa teki esityksestä heti astetta kiinnostavan. 

Baekhyun puhdisti kurkkuaan ja koitti sivuuttaa faktan, ettei hän tiennyt, miksi seteli oli kulkeutunut hänen takataskuunsa. Hän avasi setelin muina miehinä ja mietti, mitä kummaa hänen pitäisi oikein kokeilla. Hän vilkaisi Chanyeoliin, mies oli nostanut jalkansa toisen päälle ja katseli showta tyyni ilme kasvoillaan. Myös muutama ohikulkija oli pysähtynyt seuraamaan, mitä kahvilan pöydässä oikein oli meneillään.

Baekhyun piteli seteliä keskivaiheilta sormiensa välissä. Hän repi rahan kahteen osaan ja hymyili pienesti. Hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta katsomasta Yeolin ilmettä. Hänen pettymyksekseen se pysyi rauhallisena, häntä ei haitannut, vaikka hänen erikoisrahansa oli kahdessa kappaleessa. 

Baekhyun hieroi setelin puolikkaita yhteen ja seurasi hymyillen, miten raha punoutui yhteen toisen puolikkaansa kanssa, tehden itsensä jälleen täydeksi. Vieraalla apuvälineellä taikominen oli haastavaa, sillä hän ei tiennyt setelin kapasiteettiä, mistä se oli tehty ja mihin tarkoitukseen. Onnistuminen lisäsi kuitenkin hänen itsevarmuuttaan, ja se näkyi välittömästi ulospäin. Hänen selkänsä suoristui entisestään, kun hän taitteli setelin jälleen kahteen osaan ja hieroi sitä etusormensa ja peukalonsa välissä. Hento, vaaleanharmaa savu alkoi nousta setelistä. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, hän päästi irti rahasta, joka syttyi näkyviin liekkeihin ja hävisi näkyvistä. Joonmyeon nousi tuolistaan ja nosti kätensä niskansa taakse, näyttäen järkyttyneeltä.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun parkaisi protestiksi vanhemman teatraaliselle käytökselle. Kim Joonmyeon luki hyvin tilannetta ja halusi myös tahollaan viihdyttää ympärille pikkuhiljaa kertynyttä yleisöä. Chanyeol pysyi rauhallisesti paikoillaan eikä kiinnittänyt mihinkään muuhun huomiota kuin edessään seisovaan mieheen ja hänen seteliinsä, joka oli palanut ja haihtunut ilmaan. 

Baekhyun tunsi jonkin vasten ranteensa sisäpuolta. Hän veti kahteen kertaan taitellun setelin pois hihastaan ja nauroi typertyneenä. Hän keräsi itsensä nopeasti ja tutkaili sinistä 10 tuhannen wonin seteliä käännellen sitä ympäriinsä. Hän avasi setelin ja henkäisi nähdessään sen muuttuneen keltaiseksi, 50 tuhannen wonin seteliksi. Hän käänsi sen toisin päin ja hypähti paikoillaan myös toisen puolen muuttuneen keltaiseksi. Hän ojensi setelin Joonmyeonille, joka tutkaili sitä varsin kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyun raapi päätään ärtyneenä. Häntä kismitti, kun hän ei voinut olla varma, miten seteli oikein toimi. Chanyeol kiinnitti hänen huomionsa kuitenkin nopeasti, hän heilutteli kädessään 500 wonin kolikkoa, jolla Baekhyun oli leikkinyt hetki sitten. 

Baekhyun nappasi kolikkonsa (hän oli kirjottanut nimensä sen klaavapuolelle permanenttitussilla) Parkin sormista ja esitteli hänelle sorminäppäryyttään. Hän kuljetti kolikkoa sormiensa välistä toiseen, piiilotteli sitä, esitteli sitä, taikoi sen esiin "tyhjästä". Chanyeol oli vakuuttunut hänen tavastaan vangita katsojien huomio.

Baekhyun istui paikoilleen ja tarttui Chanyeolin seteliin uudemman kerran. Joonmyeon älähti vastaan, hän olisi halunnut tutkia sitä vieliä pidempään, mutta hänen aikansa oli ilmeisesti tullut täyteen. Baekhyun koitti etsiä setelistä jotain merkkejä, mutta se vaikutti ihan normaalilta viisikymppiseltä sarjanumeroineen ja kaikkineen. Hän oli varma siitä, että pankki todistaisi sen aidoksi, jos hän menisi kysymään. 

Baekhyun taitteli setelin vielä kahteen osaan ja peitti sen kädessään. Hän ravisti kättään ja katsoi samaan aikaan Chanyeolia silmiin. Hän koitti vaikuttaa itsevarmalta, mutta hänellä ei todellisuudessa ollut mitään hajua, mitä hän oli tekemässä. Kunhan pelleili.

Chanyeol hymyili hänelle takaisin. Baekhyun tunsi sydämensä jälleen pampahtelevan tavalla, jota hän inhosi. Park aiheutti hänelle rytmihäiriöitä eikä se voinut mitenkään olla tervellistä. Hän tuhahti itsekseen, pysäytti kätensä liikkeen ja piteli hengitystään jännityksen noustessa. Hän veti päälimmäisen käden pois toisen päältä ja valmistautui kohtaamaan setelin pintaan painetun naisen, Shin Saimdangin, mutta sieltä paljastuikin jotain ihan muuta.

Baekhyun tiputti kädessään olleen ristijätkän pöydälle ja nousi seisomaan. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin ja tuijotti pelikorttia silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mitä helvettiä viimeisen kolmen minuutin aikana oli oikein tapahtunut. Hänen sydämensä oli ottanut lisää kierroksia, pulssi oli katossa ja koko elin tuntui haluvan ulos rinnasta. Hän joutui nojaamaan tuolin selkänojaan ja hengittämään raskaasti, koittaessaan kovasti prosessoida, mitä vittua hän oli juuri kokenut. 

Kim Joonmyeon tarttui pöydällä olevaan pelikorttiin ja käänteli sitä ympäri. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat hänen huomatessa kortin takapinnalle kirjoitetun puhelinnumeron, joka ei taatusti ollut kummankaan heistä. Hän tönäisi Baekhyunia käteen ja ojensi kortin hänelle.

Baekhyun ei jaksanut seisoa yhtään kauempaa. Hän rojahti kyykkyyn ja tuijotti pelikortissa olevia numeroita suu auki. Veri suonissa alkoi kiehua jälleen, hän tunsi itsensä huijatuksi. Park Chanyeol oli pelleillyt hänen kustannuksellaan, eikä se tuntunut yhtään mukavalta. Hän oli ajatellut sen olevan tilaisuus näyttää, että hän todellakin osasi taikoa, mutta todellisuudessa hänestä oli tullut yksi Parkin leikkikaluista. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai hänet yökkäämään ääneen, hän voi pahoin, sillä hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut.

Baekhyun puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi ja nousi ylös. Hän oli kerännyt itsensä ja valmistautunut puhumaan suunsa puhtaaksi, mutta Chanyeol oli häipynyt pöydästä pelikortteineen ja hurmaavane hymyneen. Baekhyun parkui turhautumisesta ja heilutti nyrkkiä ilmassa, Joonmyeonin yrittäessä rauhoitella häntä jälleen parhaansa mukaan.

"Mä haluan kotiin", Baekhyun ilmoitti kovaan ääneen. Ihmiset ympäriltä olivat hävinneet yhtä nopeasti kuin he olivat setelillä leikkimisestä kiinnostuneetkin. Kaksikko oli jälleen kahdestaan, turvassa uteliailta katseilta. 

"Joko riittää Parkin opiskeleminen?" Joonmyeon kysyi, tahallaan Baekhyunia ärsyttäen. Hän tiesi saavansa samalla mitalla myöhemmin takaisin, mutta aidosti hölmistyneen ja kummastuneen ilmeen näkeminen ystävänsä kasvoilla oli sen arvoista.

"Älä puhu siitä miehestä!" Baekhyun parahti ja hieroi silmiään. Legendaarisen miehen ylimaalliset temput ja niiden ratkaiseminen sai Baekhyunin entistä turhautuneemmaksi. Hän alkoi nopeasti ymmärtää, ettei hän pystynyt ratkomaan niitä ja hän halusi luovuttaa. Hän alkoi olla sitä mieltä, ettei Park Chanyeolista ollut kuin haittaa hänen elämässään.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun levitti kätensä ja kaatui leveälle sängylleen. Tuttu tuoksu leijui hänen nenäänsä ja sai hänet nauramaan hiljaa. Vatsanpohjaa nipisteli, niin onnellinen hän oli päästessään viimein kotiin. Lomamatka oli kaikesta shoppailusta ja hyvin syömisestä huolimatta ollut helvetin raskas. Nyt, kun hän oli päässyt takaisin turvalliseen ympäristöön Japanin maalle, Hokkaidon saarelle, Sapporon kaupunkiin ja Villa Angenaksen yläkertaan, hänen huolet ja murheensa olivat loppuneet ainakin hetkellisesti. Jonkin aikaa hän voisi nauttia paikoillaanolosta, sen jälkeen hänen täytyisi keskittyä koe-esiintymisnumeron harjoittelemiseen. Tai oikeastaan, hänen täytyi ensin suunnitella sellainen. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus koota se Soulin reissulla, mutta Parkin metsästäminen oli mennyt ihan päin mäntyä eikä ohjelman suunnitelusta ollut tullut lasta eikä paskaa.

Baekhyun ei aikonut murehtia siitä vielä, vasta ensi viikolla. Hänellä oli vielä kolme päivää aikaa palautua lomamatkastaan. Hän ajatteli käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi ja pulahtaa takapihalla olevaan uima-altaaseen ja lillua siellä niin kauan että hänestä tulisi kirjaimellisesti rusina tai hänen mielensä olisi tyhjentynyt siitä helvetin Parkista. Jos hän ei olisi ollut niin pakkomielteinen taikurinretaletta kohtaan, hän olisi saanut viettää kuuman yön kaikkia aisteja hivelevän Oh Sehunin kanssa. Mutta hän oli pilannut senkin ja joutunut tyytymään omaan käteensä. 

Baekhyun veti tyynyn kasvoilleen ja murahteli sitä vasten. Hyvä tuuli kotiin pääsemisestä oli vaihtunut ärsytykseksi tuhlattuja tilaisuuksia kohtaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan antanut itsensä velloa siinä tunnetilassa kauaa, sillä portaista kuului askelia. Hän nousi kunnolla istumaan ja valmistautui tapaamaan Joonmyeon hyungin, joka harvemmin kävi kartanotalon yläkerrassa. Hän oli käytännössä lahjoittanut koko kerroksen Baekhyunin käyttöön, sillä ehdolla, ettei Baekhyun häiritsisi Joonmyeonia päivisin, kun hän teki töitä omassa toimistossaan tai otti vastaan asiakkaita. Takapihan uima-altaalle pääsi myös yläkerran kummalliselta ulkotasanteelta. Baekhyun ei ollut ihan varma, mitä kartanon piirtäneen arkkitehdin mielessä oli käynyt, mutta ulkoportaat yläkertaan olivat paras keksintö sen hämmentävästä toteutuksesta huolimatta.

Joonmyeon pysähtyi makuuhuoneen avoimelle ovensuulle ja nojasi ovenkarmiin kuin talonomistaja. Koska hän oli... 

"Juttelen Miya Kozyen kanssa maanantaina kello kymmenen", Joonmyeon sanoi. Baekhyun ei pitänyt aloituksesta. Hän arveli vanhemman haluavan tietää, halusiko Baekhyun esiintyä osakalaisessa hotellissa lähiviikkoina. Baekhyun ei halunnut tehdä sitä. Hän halusi keskittyä vain koe-esiintymisen harjoittelemiseen.

"Tiedät, miten paljon saisit siitä lisää itsevarmuutta."

Aina se sama virsi, Baekhyun huokaisi mielessään. Miksi Kim Joonmyeon tai muut eivät voineet uskoa, että häneltä kyllä löytyi sitä? Hän ei vain halunnut kuluttaa aikaansa esittämällä vanhoja temppuja, kun hänen täytyisi käyttää kaikki vapaat tuntinsa uuden shown kehittämiseen. 

"Joten ei Osakaan?" hyung varmisti. 

"Mennään puolen vuoden päästä, okei?" Baekhyun kysyi ja väläytti leveää hymyä perään. Joonmyeon huokaisi selvästi pettyneenä, mutta hyväksyi vastauksen. Hänellä taisi olla ikävä Miya Kozyeta ja hänen avointa baariaan, josta sai maailman parasta sakea (hyungin mielestä). "Tulimme juuri Soulista. Ajankohta on väärä, sori hyung."

"Ei se mitään", Joonmyeon sanoi. Hän mutristeli huuliaan hetken ja päätyi lopulta katselemaan kiinnostuneena ympäriinsä. Hänen haukankatseensa kiersi makuuhuoneen seinät läpeensä. Huuto pääsi, kun yksi takapihan puoleisen seinän tapetti repsotti alareunasta varsin rumasti. 

"Mitä helvettiä sä olet tehnyt?" hän parkaisi.

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja koitti vastustaa kiusausta pötkiä pakoon ja kohdata kartanonsa kunnosta tarkka hyung kuin mies. Hän oli pitänyt avointa matkalaukkua siinä edessä jo monta viikkoa, hän oli vähän niin kuin unohtanut korjata vahinkonsa. Nyt, kun matkalaukku odotti vielä alakerran eteisessä, tuli rikos ilmi. 

"Baekhyun."

Vaativa, lähes pettynyt äänensävy sai Baekhyunin huokaisemaan raskaasti. Hän oli ollut niin sekaisin Lumionous-teatterilta tulleesta kutsusta, että hän oli vallan unohtanut kertoa heti alkuunsa, mitä oli tapahtunut. Jotakin hän oli säätänyt, varmaan yrittänyt siivota seinän vierestä ja tapetin kulma oli tarttunut häneen jotenkin. Tai sitten olemassa oli toinenkin vaihtoehto.

"Tarttunut? Ottanut käsillä kiinni ja kiskonut itsensä väkisin irti seinästä?" Joonmyeon kysyi ja asteli lähemmäs. Hän käveli vahingon luokse ja kyykistyi tutkimaan seinän. Repsottava tapetti näytti juuri siltä, niin kuin se olisi kiskottu tietentahtoen irti siitä. "Jos haluat uudet tapetit, niin pyydä rohkeasti."

"Vahinko se oli", Baekhyun sanoi, häveten. "Ehkä riehuin kännissä tai jotain, en muista." Hävetti, sillä alkoholi oli maistunut ilmojen lämmettyä taas vähän liikaa. Vielä keväällä tilanne oli hallinnassa, mutta vanhat tavat tahtoivat palata aina välillä. Menneisyys oli jättänyt häneen syvät arvet, jotka tuskin koskaan paranisivat. Ei hän mikään alkoholisti ollut, mutta jatkuvasti baarissa notkumisessa oli ollut huonot puolensa. 

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Joonmyeon kysyi. Hän oli nopeasti huolestuvaa sorttia, koska hän halusi suojella Baekhyunia ja estää häntä lipsahtamasta vanhoihin tapoihinsa uudelleen. Luminous-teatterilta tullut koe-esiintymiskutsu oli rauhoittanut vipattavaa menojalkaa ja sitä seurannut, vuosittainen Soulin reissu oli saanut Baekhyunin ajatukset pois yöelämässä roikkumisesta. Eikä hänellä onneksi ollut aikaa pistää ranttaliksi. Jos hän ei sitten hyväksikäyttäisi loman viimeisiä päiviä... 

"Hyun?" Baekhyun ravisteli itsensä takaisin siihen hetkeen ja naurahti nolona. Hän vakuutti olevansa kunnossa ja lupasi korjata repsottavan tapetin mahdollisimman pian. Hän voisi käydä hakemassa supermarketista tarvittavat välineet vielä tämän päivän aikana ja alkaa hommiin... 

"Vaivaako sua jokin muukin kuin se koe?" hyung kysyi. "Vieläkö sä mietit sitä Parkia?"

Baekhyun peitti korvansa ja älähti perään. Hän oli niin valmis unohtamaan koko taikurinretaleen, hänestä ei ollut kuin haittaa viimeisten päivien aikana. Miten typerä hän oli ollut luullessaan sen pitkäraajaisen hörökorvan pystyvän antamaan hänelle jotain avaimia loistavan ohjelmanumeron kehittämiseen.

"Sä et tarvitse muita loistaaksesi", hyung sanoi. "Olet päässyt jo pitkälle."

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, oliko hän samaa mieltä. Jos Kim Joonmyeon ei olisi ottanut häntä suojiinsa, olisiko hän koskaan päässyt irti rappioelämästä. Hyung oli antanut hänelle mitä parhaimman ympäristön elää ja tehdä duunia unelmansa eteen. 

"Ajattelin alkaa tekemään kohta päivällistä. Tuletko seuraksi?" Joonmyeon kysyi. Baekhyun tarttui yöpöydällä olevaan kovakantiseen romaaniin ja lähti seuraamaan vanhempaa hento hymy kasvoillaan. Hän ei koskaan kieltäytynyt hyungin aterioista.

* * *

Uusi viikko oli alkanut puolipilvisessä säässä. Pilvipeite repeili ja aurinko paistoi aina välillä, mutta ilmassa oli kostetutta. Mereltä päin tuuli, parvekkeen oven edessä oleva verho heilui välillä aika raivokkaasti. Ikkunasta kun vilkaisi ulos, eivät puut näyttäneet huojuvan läheskään niin raivoisasti kuin se.

Baekhyun veti kuulokkeet korvistaan ja mulkoili ihmeellisesti lepattavaa verhoa. Hän irrotti otteensa imurista ja polkaisi huutavan masiinan sammuksiin, mokoma riepu oli häirinnyt hänen siivoushetkeään. Hänen mielestään oli ollut ihan varteenotettava idea koittaa tuulettaa yläkertaa pitämällä parvekkeen ovea auki, mutta luontoäiti vaikutti olevan hänen suunnitelmaansa vastaan. 

Ärtynein askelin Baekhyun työntyi parvekkeelle. Hänen ilmeensä valui pois kasvoilta, kun hän totesi, ettei ulkona tuullut juuri nimeksikään. Ilmavirta vasten hänen käsivarsiensa paljasta ihoa ei tuntunut miltään. Kun aurinko lipui pilveen ja puuskatuuli osui kohdalle, sitten hän saattoi palella. Mutta se ei selittänyt omaa elämää elävää verhon liikettä.

Jostain kantautui korkeahkoa ujellusta, kuin vihellystä. Baekhyun katseli hätääntyneenä ympärilleen ja mietti, mistä pirusta ääni kuului, kun tuulikaan ei päässyt kiertämään kartanon rakenteissa. Hänen katseensa kulki ympäri pihaa ja pysähtyi postilaatikon vierellä seisovaan mieheen, jonka jalassa oli reikäiset, siniset farkut, yllään valkoinen, pitkä t-paita ja se helvetin ruutupaita. Mustatukkaisen kasvoilla oli mystinen virne, kun hän nosti kätensä ylös ja vilkutti parvekkeen kaiteeseen nojailevalle Baekhyunille. 

Baekhyun kirosi itsekseen. Juuri, kun hän oli ajatellut jatkaa elämäänsä uhraamatta ajatustakaan Park Chanyeolille, se retale seisoi Villa Angenaksen pihatiellä.

"Mitä sä täällä teet?" Baekhyun huusi niin lujaa kuin suinkin uskalsi, että mies varmasti kuulisi hänet.

Viidenkymmenen metrin päässä virnistelevä Chanyeol nosti kätensä silmiensä eteen estääkseen pilven takaa esiin lipunutta aurinkoa sokaisemasta häntä.

"Kutsuiko Joonmyeon hyung sut tänne?"

"Ei. Tulin tapaamaan sua", Chanyeol sanoi, käyttämättä tuskin normaalia äänensävyä kovempaa ääntä, mutta silti Baekhyun kuuli selvästi jokaisen sanan. "Saanko tulla?"

"Tule", Baekhyun sanoi hiljempaa, jääden seuraamaan typeränä, miten Park käveli pihan lävitse, kohti portaita, jotka johtivat suoraan toiseen kerrokseen. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti kaiken huomion varastaneesta taikurista, jonka läsnäolo oli edelleen yhtä pysäyttävää kuin edellisellä kerralla hänet tavatessaan.

Baekhyun kierähti ympäri ja nojasi selkänsä auringon lämmittämään metalliaitaan, joka parveketta ympäröi. Onneksi se oli sen verran korkea, ettei siinä tarvinnut pelätä tippuvansa alas, jos siihen nojasi liian antaumuksella. Sydän pamppaillen hän odotti, että avonaisen oven edessä oleva verho heilahtaisi ja Park kävelisi sisään, näyttäen hyvältä, kuten aina. Hän puristi kaidetta hikoavin käsin ja nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän toivoi, ettei mies ryntäisi penkomaan yläkerran huoneita. Ei kai hän niin röyhkeä voinut olla?

"Miten tiesit tänne tulla?" Baekhyun huudahti, ääni väristen. Hento, läpikuultava verho siirtyi sivuun ja Chanyeol astui parvekkeen puolelle. Baekhyunin silmät kiinnittyivät kummallista auraa hehkuvaan mieheen heti, kun hän oli astunut kynnyksen ylitse. Chanyeol käveli eteenpäin itsevarmoin askelin. Hänen vauhtinsa oli normaali, mutta ympäröivä maailma tuntui hidastuvan. Miehen otteesta irti päässyt verho heilui kuin hidastetussa filmissä, ja Baekhyunin sydän oli hyppiä rinnasta ulos. Tunne oli outo, kummallinen, epäluonnollinen.

Chanyeol veti esiin ristijätkän, jonka takapuolelle oli kirjoitettu hänen puhelinnumeronsa. "Et soittanut", hän sanoi ja ojensi kortin Baekhyunille. Baekhyun tarttui siihen tärisevin käsin, mutta katsoi ennemmin hänen eteensä pysähtynyttä miestä, joka loi varjon hänen ylleen.

"Mikä sä olet?"

"Park Chanyeol", Chanyeol sanoi ja nojautui kohti Baekhyunin korvaa. Hän madalsi ääntään entisestään jatkaessaan. "Voin olla sulle mitä vain ikinä haluat."

Jos Baekhyun olisi ollut täysissä tolkuissaan, hän olisi tuhahtanut typeränä, mutta nyt tilanne oli päinvastainen. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään järkevää, tuijottamaan vain eteensä ilmestynyttä näkyä huuli pyöreänä. Jos Kim Joonmyeonista totuuden ulos kaivaminen tarkoitti hänen humalluttamistaan sakella, Baekhyun oli valmis tekemään sen. Hän halusi tietää, tunsivatko hyung ja Park toisensa. 

"Mitä sä haluat musta?" Baekhyun kysyi. Puhuminen oli vaivalloista, sanat tuntuivat tarttuvan kurkkuun. Yhtäkkiä janotti, janotti niin perkeleesti.

"Sähän se mun perässä juokset", Yeol virnisti ja peruutti sisälle, Baekhyun perässä seuraten. Kun katsekontakti oli irronnut, Baekhyun alkoi saada järkensä takaisin haltuunsa.

"Juoksin", hän korjasi. "Susta ei taida olla apua mulle."

"Oletko varma?" Chanyeol kysyi, selvästi uteliaana. "Näytä mulle työhuoneesi."

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän ei ollut yhtään varma, olisiko se hyvä idea. Se paikka oli hänen sielunsa, elämänsä. Kim Joonmyeon oli auttanut häntä rakentamaan sen kaiken, vaikka kaikki tarvikkeet ja apuvälineet olivat täysin hänen omasta pussistaan. Hän oli jo muutenkin helvetisti velkaa, kun hyung ruokki ja majoitti hänet ilmaiseksi.

Chanyeol katseli kiinnostuneena ympäriinsä. Makuuhuoneen ovi oli auki, kuten yleensäkin. Yleensä ei haitannut, mutta koska siivouspäivä oli maanantaiaamupäivisin, eli nyt, oli peti myllätty koska lakanat piti vaihtaa. Makuuhuoneen lattialla oli likaisia vaatteita pursuava pyykkikori, jota hän ei ollut vielä ehtinyt raahata pesuhuoneeseen. Aulatilassa odottava imuri oli jätetty hujan hajan, koska hänet oli keskeytetty. Pienen keittiötilan pinnat onneksi kiilsivät eikä olotilan sohvapöydällä ollut mitään noloja roskia tai mitään. 

Kerroksen länsipuolella olevan huoneen ovi oli kiinni. Vaalean puun värisessä ovessa oli yksinäinen naula. Siinä oli roikkunut sellainen typerä kyltti, jonka Baekhyun oli hävittänyt viittä minuuttia ennen kuin yksi Joonmyeonin asiakkaista halusi käydä katsomassa, miltä Villa Angenas näytti lähempänä taivasta. Hän ei ollut ripustanut sitä takaisin, ja hän oli siinä hetkessä varsin onnellinen siitä. Hän olisi pahimmassa tapauksessa joutunut puhkaisemaan Parkin silmät, ettei hän olisi vain nähnyt sitä. 

Chanyeol hoksasi, mihin Baekhyunin katse oli kiinnittynyt. Hän käveli kohti suljetun huoneen ovea ja naurahti toisen suusta lähtevälle, estelevälle huudolle. Hyun sai jalat alleen, hän ehti heittäytyä oven eteen juuri ennen kuin Chanyeol ehti laskea kätensä sen kahvalle. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja katsoi pidemmän silmiin, uppoutuen jälleen niiden syvyyksiin. Hän oli varma, että Park osasi hypnotisoida.

"Seesam aukene", Chanyeol kuiskasi ja yritti tarrata ovenkahvasta uudelleen. Baekhyun hivuttautui muutaman sentin vasemmalle ja painoi selkänsä kahvaa vasten.

"Ujostuttaako sua?" Chanyeol virnisti. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena kuullessaan oven napsahtavan auki takanaan. Hän tarrasi kahvaan kiinni ja veti oven kiinni, vaikka sen ei olisi pitänyt ensinnäkään aueta itsestään.

Chanyeol kaivoi korttipakan ruutupaitansa sisätaskusta ja tarjosi sitä Baekhyunille. Baekhyun kieltäytyi kunniasta, hän ei suostuisi tulemaan sillä tavalla nöyryytetyksi toista kertaa. Hongdaessa kokemansa vedätys sattui sieluun vieläkin. 

"Sanoit etsiväsi jotain näyttävää", Chanyeol sanoi ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin kaulalle. Hän kuljetti peukaloaan kananlihalle nousseella iholla ja hymyili hennosti. "Osaatko niellä miekkoja?"

"Pitäisikö?" Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen. Chanyeolin sormet tuntuivat pehmeiltä, helliltä, kun ne kulkivat kohti niskaa. Eikä häntä haitannut. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun vieraat miehet olivat koskeneet häneen.

"Ei", Chanyeol kuiskasi ja kallisti päätään oikealle. Hän siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin takana olevalle ovenkahvalle ja nojautui lähemmäs. Baekhyunin katse laskeutui välittömästi alemmas, huuliin hänen edessään. Puolen sekunnin likainen ajatus sai hänet tiputtamaan katseensa kokonaan alas. Hän peitti kasvonsa käsillään ja siirtyi pois oven edestä, antaen Yeolille luvan vilkaista soppeensa. 

Chanyeol laski kätensä varovasti Baekhyunin käsivarrelle. "Mennään yhdessä."

Baekhyun tuli työnnetyksi siistiin huoneeseen, joka oli järjestetty hyvin - toisin kuin muut yläkerran huoneista. Se oli ihan tavallinen huone, jossa oli iso ikkuna, joka oli peitetty paksulla, punaisella samettiverholla. Takapihan puoleinen seinä oli suuren hyllykön peittämä.

Baekhyunilla oli kaikkea mahdollista, hän oli suurentanut kokoelmaansa vuosien saatossa. Huoneessa oli erillinen komerohuone, joka oli tarkoitettu vaatehuoneeksi. Baekhyun säilytti siellä rullien päällä olevia peilejä ja sermejä. Hän olisi hankkinut oman kyyhkysen, jos Joonmyeon olisi antanut siihen luvan. Hän oli tylsä eikä halunnut eläimiä kartanon tiloihin. Lemmikit haittasivat spontaania matkustamista, sekin oli rajoittava tekijä.

"Mitä sä haluaisit esittää?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun ehti säikähtää ja ajatella, että Park halusi, että hän esiintyisi taas hänelle, mutta hörökorva taisikin tarkoittaa koe-esiintymistä. 

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain, hän ei tiennyt. 

Chanyeol veti esiin kulahtaneen 500 wonin kolikon. Baekhyunin silmät levisivät suuriksi hänen ymmärtäessä, että se rontti oli varastanut hänen rahansa. Kolikon klaavapuolelle kirjattu nimi paljasti rahan yksilöllisyyden.

"Älä koske siihen", Baekhyun sihahti ja nappasi kolikkonsa takaisin. Hän hieroi sen puhtaaksi tummanharmaan t-paitansa helmalla ja pyöritteli sitä tottuneesti sormissaan. 

"Tuo on juttusi", Chanyeol sanoi ja nyökkäsi oikean käden työskentelyn suuntaan. Baekhyun sulki kolikon nyrkkiinsä ja vetäytyi miettimään Chanyeolin sanoja. Hän ei varmastikaan voinut tietää, ettei Baekhyun pystynyt leikkimään kolikolla pitkiä aikoja putkeen. Yliliikkuvat nivelet ja ikävuosien mukana tuomat kolotukset rajoittivat hänen käsiensä toimintaa aika tavalla. Eikä pelkillä kolikkotempuilla Luminousiin pääsisi.

"Mitä sä haluat sitten? Puhaltaa tulta, sahata jonkun kahteen osaan? Tehdä katoamistemppuja? Kerro mulle."

"Mä haluaisin vain onnistua", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Hän halusi todistaa Joonmyeonin ja kaikkien muiden epäilyt vääriksi ja näyttää, että hänestä oli nousemaan Luminous-teatterin suosituimmaksi nimeksi. Hän voisi ällistyttää yleisön heittämällä pelikortteja lasin läpi, hän voisi työntää naulan nenäänsä ja ottaa sen silmän kautta ulos, hän voisi heitellä tikareita seinää vasten seisovan avustajan. Mitä tahansa, mikä erottaisi hänet muista hakijoista ja nostaisi hänet menestykseen, että hän voisi alkaa keräämään omaa varallisuuttaan ja muuttaa joskus omilleen, jonnekin päin Sapporoa. Kim Joonmyeon oli ihana, mutta ei hän voinut loppuelämäänsä vuotta vanhemman miehen nurkissa asua. Mitä sitten, jos hyung hankkisi itselleen oman perheen? Baekhyun joutuisi väistymään pois tieltä eikä hänellä ollut vielä varaa hankkia omaa kattoa päänsä päälle. 

"Mä olin ennen huijari", Baekhyun sanoi, häveten menneisyyttään. Vaikka hänen intohimonsa oli ollut pienestä asti taikominen, oli hän liikkunut erilaisin motiivein liian monta vuotta elämästään. Mutta ilman sitä hän ei seisoisi juuri siinä sillä hetkellä. Olisivatko asiat olleet paremmin, sitä hän ei voinut mitenkään tietää. 

"En ole ylpeä siitä, mutta se oli ainoa keino selvitä vieraassa maassa."

"Miksi sä lähdit Koreasta?" Chanyeol kysyi, kuulostaen oikeasti aidosti kiinnostuneelta. 

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Park ei hämäisi häntä. "Kerro sä, kun tunnut tietävän musta vähän kaikenlaista."

"Mä kyllä kuulisin sen mielummin sun suustasi", Chanyeol sanoi ja istui alas takanaan olevalle tuolille. Hän risti jalkansa ja seurasi vääntelehtivää Baekhyunia aikansa. Hänellä ei vaikuttanut olevan mikään kiire.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja alkoi puhua. Jos hän aikoi saada Parkista jotain hyödyllistä irti, kannattaisi kai olla mieliksi hänelle. Eikä Baekhyunin menneisyys ollut mikään salaisuus. Siitä oli vain kiusallista puhua. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Kahdeksan vuotta aikaisemmin_

Se oli se yksi kirottu päivä kuukaudesta, kun terveyskeskukset olivat pullollaan asiakkaita reseptejään uusimassa. Odotusaulat olivat täynnä yskiviä mummoja ja kuumeessa hourivia lapsia, ja siinä joukon keskellä istui myös krapulainen Baekhyun, jonka hiukset olivat rasvaiset ja hän haisi vanhalle viinalle. Kolkoissa käytävissä kaikuvat äänet porautuivat läpi helisevien tärykalvojen ja päätäkin särki jo valmiiksi. Olo oli nestehukkainen ja suoraan sanottuna jumalattoman paska.

Krapula ei suinkaan ollut syy, miksi Baekhyun istui keskellä japanilaista terveyskeskusta. Sormien nivelet olivat ottaneet nokkiinsa kylmentyneestä ilmasta ja kädet olivat entistäkin jäykemmät. Hän oli viivytellyt lääkäriin menemistä viimeiseen asti, mutta Blue Tigerin baarimikko, häntä hieman vanhempi nainen ja hänen hyvä tuttunsa, Nakatomi Rai, oli patistanut hänet hakemaan troppia vaivaansa. Baekhyun toivoi, että lääkäri kirjoittaisi hänelle tulehduskipulääkettä ja antaisi vähän kotikonsteja, joilla händyt saisi kuntoon. Toivomista oli myös siinä, ettei lääkkeet maksaisi mansikoita, sillä hänellä ei ollut juurikaan rahaa taskussa. Rai olisi halunnut lainata hänelle, mutta Baekhyun oli kieltäytynyt jyrkästi. Hän oli luvannut isoisälleen pärjäävänsä omin neuvoin, eikä hän halunnut rikkoa sitä lupausta. Hän oli onnistunut elämään kädestä suuhun jo kaksi vuotta, kuka olisi uskonut. Ei vanhemmat ainakaan.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja katsoi numerotaululla pyöriviä vuoronumeroita. Hän oli saapunut paikalle heti ovien saavuttua, mutta terveyskeskus oli silti ammuttu täyteen. Hänen vuoronsa olisi hyvällä tuurilla vasta tunnin päästä, jos silloinkaan. Tyytymättömänä ja tylsistyneenä puhisten Baekhyun kaivoi kulahtaneen 500 wonin kolikon taskustaan ja alkoi pyöritellä sitä sormissaan. Äiti ei ollut ollut kovin innoissaan, kun isoisä oli opettanut hänelle tempun jalon taidon, Baekhyun oli harjoitellut joka päivä sen jälkeen. Siitä oli kymmenen vuotta.

Sormia vihloi oikeasta käden sormista enemmän, kolikolla leikkiminen ei kestänyt kauaa. Baekhyun huokaisi ja mietti kuumeisesti, miten kummassa hän kuluttaisi aikaansa. Hän ei voinut edes ottaa nokosia, sillä hänen täytyi pitää silmällä taululla vaihtuvia numeroita.

500 wonin kolikko tipahti sormista ja lähti pyörimään vauhdilla eteenpäin. Ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti nousta ylös ja pinkaista perään, se osui nuoren miehen kenkään ja kellahti klaavapuoli ylöspäin kiiltävälle muovilattialle.

Mustatukkainen, noin hänen ikäisensä mies siisteissä vaatteissa, ennen kaikkea lokakuiseen syyssäähän sopivissa sellaisissa, tutkaili kolikkoa kiinnostuneena. Mustalla permanenttitussilla kirjoitettu nimi ilmaisi selkeästi, kenen lantista oli kyse.

”Baekhyun-ssi?” hän kysyi ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Baekhyun nosti kätensä varovasti ylös ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä.

”Minä olen”, hän sanoi koreaksi. Mies reagoi sanoihin hymyilemällä hennosti ja astumalla lähemmäs, ojentaen rahan hänelle. Vaikka sen arvo ei ollut juuri mitään, varsinkaan Etelä-Korean ulkopuolella, oli se äärettömän arvokas Baekhyunin silmissään. Se oli hänen kallein aarteensa, ainoa omaisuus, jolla oli merkitystä.

”Kiitti”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja kumarsi pienesti miehelle. Hän puhdisti takaisin saamansa kolikon paidan helmaan ja laittoi sen takaisin taskuunsa, ettei hänen höpläkyntensä pudottaisi sitä uudelleen. Miten noloa olisi singahtaa rahan perään toistamiseen, vaan ei se hänen vikansa ollut etteivät sormet totelleet samalla tapaa kuin ne yleensä toimivat. Nivelrikkoa yksi lääkäri oli joskus ehdottanut mahdolliseksi diagnoosiksi, mutta toisen kanta oli yliliikkuvat ja rasittuneet nivelet. Luojan kiitos vika ei ollut polvissa tai lonkassa, kömpelöiden sormien kanssa pystyi kyllä elämään. Paitsi sillä hetkellä, Baekhyun tuhahti mielessään. Ei hän muuten olisi terveyskeskusjonoon alentunut. Korealaismies otti paikan Baekhyunin vieressä olevalta tuolilta ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen.

Baekhyun ei saanut katsettaan irti jostain ilmestyneestä miehestä ja se vähän nyppi häntä itseäkin. "Täällä on aika vähän korealaisia. Et liene turisti, kun käytät terveyskeskuksen palveluita.”

"Muutin tänne aika vasta. Opiskelen Sapporon yliopistossa insinööriksi."

Baekhyun henkäisi ymmärtäen. Hän oli saanut tiedonnälkänsä tyydytettyä, hän ei kehdannut kysellä noin ikäiseltään vaikuttavasta miehestä yhtään enempää.

"Opiskeletko sä?" mies kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Ei hän ollut edes käynyt lukiota. Peruskoulukin oli mennyt vähän niin ja näin. Hän oli lähtenyt heti, kun päättötodistus oli kourassa. Heti päättäjäisten jälkeen hän oli noussut laivaan, matkustanut Japaniin. Hän oli saapunut maihin pelkkä 500 wonin kolikko taskussa. Heti, kun hän oli saanut hommattua vähän rahaa, hän oli soittanut yleisellä puhelimella isoisälleen. Pappa olisi ollut valmis hakemaan Baekhyunin heti takaisin kotiin, mutta Baekhyun oli vaatinut saada jäädä kokeilemaan siipiensä kantavuutta kesän ajaksi. Hänelle oli vieläkin täysi mysteeri, miten isoisä oli ylipuhunut hänen vanhempansa antamaan Baekhyunille luvan jäädä Sapporoon. Kesä oli venynyt kahdeksi vuodeksi, eikä Baekhyuniella ollut aikomustakaan palata takaisin Souliin. Hänen kotinsa oli nyt Japanissa.

"Missä asut?" hyung kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyunin kasvoille nousi nolo hymy. Hän ei viitsinyt kertoa koko totuutta, vaan sokerikuorrutti sitä hieman. Hän oli vähän sellainen paikkaansa etsivä kulkuri, joka eli kädestä suuhun, kulki reppu selässä sinne tänne. Viimeksi hän oli viettänyt yön Blue Tigerissä, hän oli sammunut vahingossa jonnekin tanssilavan nurkkaan. Joskus hän pokasi itselleen baarista seuraa ja vietti yönsä tuntemattomien vällyjen välissä. Monesti hän nukkui kylpylöissä, sillä siellä oli lämmin ja mahdollisuus peseytyä. Ja hämmästyttää ihmisiä kolikkotempuilla, rahaa tienatakseen.

"Missä sä?" Baekhyun palautti kysymyksen.

"Villa Angenaksessa", mies vastasi. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut sellaisesta paikasta, vaikka hän oli Sapporoa jo parin vuoden ajan kiertänyt. Kuulosti kieltämättä vaikuttavalta paikalta.

"Ostin kartanon puoliksi isoäitini perinnöllä, puoleksi asuntolainalla", mies kertoi. "Se on loppuelämän kotini. Aion asua siinä niin pitkään kuin ikää riittää."

Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Suunnilleen hänen ikäisensä mies oli veloisssa oleva pohatta, joka oli ostanut itselleen _kokonaisen kartanon?!_

"Vau", Baekhyun henkäisi. Hän tunsi itsensä jälleen luuseriksi. Hän ei ollut saanut elämässään vielä juuri mitään aikaiseksi, vaikka hän oli lähtenyt toiseen maahan havittelemaan unelmiaan.

"Kim Joonmyeon, yhdeksäntoista", hyung sanoi ja ojensi kätensä. Baekhyun tarttui siihen ja esitteli itsensä muodollisesti, ikävuosiaan myöten. Hyungin ilme pysyi lempeänä. Ensimmäistä kertaa parin vuoden aikana Baekhyun tunsi lämpöä sisällään, ilman mitään romanttisia tunteita. Hän oli aina vähintään vähän ihastunut, jos hän halusi oikeasti tutustua johonkuhun, esimerkiksi Nakatomi Raihin. Nainen oli kuitenkin vetänyt heidän väliinsä selkeät rajat heti ilmoittamalla, että turha oli flirttailla; hän seurusteli jo. Muuten hän piti suhteet pinnallisina ja käyttäytyi välillä jopa härskistikin, käytti höveliäitä baarin asiakkaita hyväkseen saadakseen ilmaisia juomia tai rahaa vedoillaan. Hänestä oli pitänyt tulla taikuri, hänestä oli tullut huijari.

Odotusaulan numero vaihtui samaksi, joka Baekhyunien kädessä olevassa lapussa oli. Hän heilautti moneen kertaan rytättyä vuoronumeroa ja pahoitteli Kimille, että hänen täytyi mennä. Hyung jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä hento, ehkä vähän säälivä ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

Baekhyun tuskaili kahvilan tiskillä olevan tarjottimen kanssa. Kylmä viima oli jäädyttänyt kädet lyhyen kävelymatkan aikana ja niveliin sattui niin, että melkein itku tuli. Hän ei tahtonut pystyä nostamaan muovista tarjotinta viittä senttiä ylöspäin, hökötys lipesi kädestä aina uudelleen. Kuuma kahvijuoma läikkyi pitkin tarjotinta ja tahri sen päällä olevan pahvisen särkylääkepakkauksen.

Tiskin takana seisova tarjoilijatyttö oli jo tulossa auttamaan, mutta kuempaa kuuluva älähdys sai hänet vetäytymään takaisin kassan taakse. Baekhyun vilkaisi äänen suuntaan ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä, kun Kim Joonmyeon viipotti paikalle ja tarrasi Baekhyunien tarjottimeen. Hän siirsi sen ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pöytään ja istui alas, pyytäen Baekhyunia jäämään seuraksi.

Baekhyun istui alas ja kiitti miestä pienesti. Tärisevin käsin hän tarttui särkylääkepakettiin ja veti yhden folioliuskan esiin. Tabletin saaminen irti levystä oli toinen projekti, kun peukalo meinasi luiskahtaa paikaltaan hänen painaessa liian kovaa. Vuolaasti kiroillen hän heitti koko levyn kahviselle tarjottimelle ja hautasi kasvonsa kämmenillään. Sen lisäksi, että hän oli krapuloissaan helvetin yliherkkä, häntä oikeasti vitutti, kun räpylät eivät tahtoneet totella kunnolla. Hän tarvitsi lämpimät hanskat, paljon fysioterapiaa ja pidemmät hermot.

“Anteeksi”, Baekhyun mutisi käsiensä takaa.

Särkylääkelevy rapisi, lääketabletti napsahti ulos levystä ja tipahti kahvikupin asetille. Baekhyun veti kädet pois kasvojensa edestä ja katsoi häntä auttavaa Joonmyeonia kostein silmin, pelkästä kiitollisuudesta.

“Ota lääkkeesi”, hyung sanoi pehmeällä äänellä. Baekhyun kiitti häntä muodollisesti ja nappasi tabletin suuhunsa, huuhtoen sen alas kylmällä vedellä, jonka hän oli ostanut kahvin kyytipojaksi. Hän tunsi tarvetta selittää, ettei toimimattomuus ollut krapulan syytä, vaan ikuisen riesan, johon hän ei ollut vieläkään saanut kunnon diagnoosia. Hän tiesi näyttävänsä pummilta ja fiksu olisi käynyt pesulla ennen terveyskeskukseen menemistä, mutta hän oli ollut liian kipeä.

“Onko sulla paikkaa, minne mennä?” Joonmyeon kysyi suoraan. Baekhyun laski taskussaan olevat yenit ja mietti, riittäisivätkö ne kylpylän pääsymaksuun. Jos ei, hän voisi hengailla Blue Tigerissa. Se aukeaisi kymmeneltä illalla. Kello oli kaksitoista päivällä.

“Haluaisitko tulla mun luo? Kartanossa on paljon tilaa”, hyung kysyi, vaikuttaen ihan vilpittömältä.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli kiitollinen tarjouksesta, mutta hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyisi hyvittää sellainen lymyily jotenkin. Eikä hänellä ollut mitään. Hän ei osannut edes kokata tai hoitaa kartanon töitä.

“Ei se taida olla hyvä idea”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Mä kaipaan seuraa. Sä tarvitset katon pääsi päälle. Miksi ei kokeiltaisi?”

Baekhyun raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. Hän oli seikkaillut ympäri kaupunkia jo kuukausia, ja tämä mies oli ensimmäinen, joka ehdotti hänelle jotain niinkin hullua. Eiväthän he edes tunteneet. Ei sillä, etteikö Baekhyun olisi luottanut vanhempaan, mutta jokin absurdissa ehdotuksessa oli kummallista.

“Seuraa? Minkälaista?” Baekhyun kysyi, kohottaen toista kulmaansa. Hän ei nähnyt Joonmyeonia edelleenkään missään romanttisessa valossa, eikä mieskään sitä näyttänyt häneltä vaativan.

“Ystävää. Oikeaa ystävää.”

“Olenko typerä, jos jätän tilaisuuden käyttämättä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän hapuili sormillaan jo tarjottimen reunaa, valmiina nostamaan sen pois pöydästä ja vaihtamaan paikkaa.

“Olet”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Olen etsinyt vuokralaista yläkertaan jo tovin, mutta kukaan ei ole kiinnostunut siitä.”

“Mulla ei ole varaa vuokrata yhtään mitään”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Mulla on 3010 yeniä, repullinen vaatteita ja korttipakka.”

“Saat asua siellä ilmaiseksi”, Joonmyeon lupasi. “Jos saat katon pään päällesi, voit etsiä itsellesi työpaikan ja tienata. Mistä sä haaveilet?”

Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä. Hän oli oikeasti niinkin luuseri ajatellessaan, että hänestä oikeasti olisi voinut tulla sellainen kuin hän oli aina haaveillut olevansa.

Noin viiden ikäisenä Baekhyun oli päättänyt haluavansa taikuriksi, eikä se unelma ollut muuttunut kolmessatoista vuodessa mihinkään suuntaan. Hän rakasti illuusioita ja silmänkääntötemppuja. Hän oli opetellut temppuja, hän oli halunnut pyrkiä taikurikouluun, sirkuskouluun, mihin vain.Hän oli kuluttanut lukuisia tunteja, lähes kaiken vapaa-aikansa opetellakseen hämmästyttämään ihmiset, hurmaamaan heidät taidoillaan. Mutta hänen vanhempansa eivät olleet tukeneet häntä. He olivat visusti yrittäneet ohjata hänet akateemiselle polulle, opiskelemaan lääketiedettä, kuten veljensäkin. Mutta koska Baekhyun oli huono koulussa, hänen pisteensä eivät olisi riittäneet huonoimpaankaan lukioon. Siksi hän oli lähtenyt pois Soulista. Hän oli metsästänyt unelmaansa, mutta rahanpuute oli ajanut hänet kyseenalaisille sivupoluille.

Kim Joonmyeon oli ensimmäinen ihminen Baekhyunin elämässä, joka ei ollut nauranut hänelle päin näköä. Kaikki muut olivat pitäneet hänen haaveitaan lapsellisina, kummallisina, outoina. Mutta Baekhyun, kummallisen itsepäinen ja omatahtoinen kun oli, halusi ja aikoi elää unelmansa todeksi. Hänellä ei ollut vielä konkreettista suunnitelmaa, miten, mutta kai sekin selviäisi ajan kanssa. Hänellä oli vielä kymmeniä vuosia aikaa elää. Hän ei aikonut kuolla nuorena.

“Mitä sä osaat?” hyung kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun hapuili takintaskussa olevaa 500 wonista, mutta mietti, riittäisikö yhden kolikon pyörittely todistamaan vanhemmalle, mistä hänet oli tehty. Hetken emmittyään hän päätyi vetämään korttipakan ulos povitaskusta ja laski kortit. Hento hymy nousi kasvoille, kun kaikki korteista vaikuttivat olevan tallessa. Hän oli pelannut edellisenä iltana salaa pokeria oikeasta rahasta Blue Tigerin nurkkapöydässä, poissa Rain silmistä. Ja hän oli voittanut pelaajista jokaisen. Koska hänen pakkansa ei ollut mikään tavallinen korttipakka.

Korttien sekoittaminen ei ottanut onnistuakseen tulehtuneiden sormien nivelten kenkkuillessa hänelle edelleen. Pakka levisi kerta toisensa jälkeen kuin ankanpaska, ja Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi sitä mukaa. Pelkkä tahdonvoima ei riittänyt parantamaan häntä ikävästä vaivastaan. Uusi vitutuksentäyteinen itku nousi kurkkuun.

“Vitut tästä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja laski korttipakan pöydälle. “Olen pahoillani.”

“Ei se mitään”, Joonmyeon sanoi, kuulostaen itsekin vaisulta.

Baekhyunien haikea katse viipyi pöydällä olevassa korttipakassa pitkään. Miten paljon hän olisi halunnut näyttää vanhemmalle osaavansa jotakin. Mikä hän oli ollut luulessaan pystyvänsä samaan, johon menestyksekkäät taikurit olivat pystyneet. Unelmat rapisivat jälleen palasiksi, kun elämän realiteetit muistuivat mieleen.

Baekhyun tarttui särkylääkepakettiin ja repi sen sisällä olevan tuoteselosteen ulos. Hän varmisti, että lääke oli tulehdusta lievittävää, jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että lääkäri oli kusettanut häntä kuitenkin. Vaan eihän mikään minuuteissa vaivoja parantanut.

“Mustakin olisi kiva, jos mulla olisi oikeasti paikka, jossa elää ja nukkua.”

“Tarkoitatko siis... koti?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hän oli paljon enemmän kotonaan Sapporossa, mutta turvallinen paikka jossa olla, puuttui vielä. Omaisuus oli jäänyt pieneksi, kun ei hänellä ollut juuri paikkaa, missä tavaroitaan säilyttää.

“Mä olen ärsyttävä, kovaääninen, aina tiellä ja helvetin itsepäinen. Lisäksi tykkään juhlia ja vihaan siivoamista, pidän myös miehistä enkä häpeä harrastaa seksiä hetken mielijohteesta”, Baekhyun luetteli yhteen henkäisyyn.

Kim Joonmyeonin ilme pysyi rauhallisena. Häntä ei vaikuttanut haittavaan moiset piirteet.

“Usko mua, Villa Angenaksessa sä _et voi olla_ tiellä”, hyung naurahti. Baekhyun irvisti; niinköhän.

“Mä olen ylisuojeleva, aina paineissani oleva ylisuorittaja, joka yrittää liian kovasti tehdä maailmasta paremman paikan elää”, Joonmyeon lisäsi. “Joten miten on? Tuletko siipieni suojaan vai jäätkö kaduille vaeltamaan?”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Jokin tarjouksessa oli liian hyvää ollakseen totta.

“Saat huolehtia yläkerrasta kuin omasta kämpästäsi. Syö mun kanssa ja pidä mulle seuraa iltaisin, niin tullaan hyvin juttuun.”

Baekhyun ei osannut päättää. Hänestä tuntui, että hän tarvitsi lisää miettimisaikaa. Jotenkin kuulosti vain helpommalta mennä kylpylään yöksi ja miettiä aamulla, mihin jatkaisi. Kulkurina elämisessä oli oma viehätyksensä. Mutta toisaalta, pehmeä sänky ja talon lämpö tekisivät hänelle varmasti hyvää.

“No... jos kokeillaan aluksi”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta, puhuen hiljaa, jopa ujosti. Joonmyeonin kasvoille nousi leveä hymy, joka oli täynnä vilpittömyyttä.

Baekhyun todella toivoi, ettei hän tekisi suurta virhettä, vaan elämänsä parhaimman päätöksen.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun piti katseensa lattiassa. Yhtäkkiä hänellä ei ollutkaan yhtään itsevarmuutta katsoa häntä vartavasten tapaamaan tulleeseen taikuriin. Häntä hävetti oma menneisyytensä, miten hän oli sillä tavalla käyttänyt ihmisten hyväuskoisuutta hyväkseen, vaikka hänen alkuperäinen tavoitteensa oli ihastuttaa heitä, ei huijata rahaa saadakseen rahaa perustarpeisiinsa. Hän olisi voinut miehistyä paljon aikaisemmin ja mennä oikeisiin töihin, vaikkei hän osannut mitään. Hän olisi voinut opetella.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli lähemmäs. Hän otti Baekhyunin sormet käteensä ja tunnusteli niitä mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun oli typertynyt, sillä hänen kätensä olivat taas loistokunnossa, johtui kesästä ja fysioterapiasta, myöskin oikeanlaisella ruokavaliolla oli vaikutusta asiaan. Hänen oli pidettävä huolta terveydestään, että hän pystyisi käyttämään resuja näppejään Luminouksen kokeissa, jotka osuivat pahimpien syysmyrskyjen ajankohtaan.

Chanyeol laski 500 wonin kolikon Baekhyunin kädelle ja hymyili pienesti. Baekhyun parkaisi hänelle turhautuneena ja käski häntä jättämään omaisuutensa rauhaan.

"Oletko taikauskoinen?" Chanyeol kysyi ärsyttävä pilke silmäkulmassa. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Oli raha sitten onnenkalu tai ei, se oli kuitenkin ajanut hänet Joonmyeonin suojiin ja pelastanut hänet monesta, kiperästä paikasta. Ja nälkäkuolemalta useita kertoja.

Chanyeol kaivoi taskujaan ja laski Baekhyunin kädelle 500 wonisia toinen toisensa perään. Kun kädessä oli rahaa viidentuhannen edestä, hän lopetti. He molemmat pystyivät näkemään, ettei missään muussa kolikossa ollut samaa mystiikkaa kuin siinä, joka pinon alimmaisena, Baekhyunin hikoavaa kämmentä vasten oli.

"Sä etsit mut syystä. Nyt mä olen tässä", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja sulki kolikot Baekhyunin käteen. Hän heilautti miehen kättä ja veti sen jälleen auki. Kolikot olivat korvautuneet 10 000 jenin setelillä, joka oli kääriytynyt koskemattoman 500 wonin kolikon ympärille.

"Miten voin olla avuksi?" Chanyeol kysyi, hento hymy kasvoillaan.

Baekhyun läsäytti setelin Yeolin rintakehää vasten ja kiepautti kolikkonsa sormien kautta housujen taskuun. "Sä et ole koskaan tehnyt mitään muuta kuin pitänyt mua pilkkanasi. En tarvitse apuasi, en enää."

Chanyeol laski kätensä rintakehällään olevan käden päälle ja tapasi lyhyemmän jälleen hölmistyvät kasvot.

"Sä olet itse kirjoittanut kohtalosi. Miksi pelkäät, kun alkaa tapahtua?" Yeol kysyi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. Hänen rauhallinen ilmeensä ei muuttunut asteellakaan, vaikka Baekhyunin pupillit olivat alkaneet täristä puhtaasta hermostuneisuudesta.

"Pelkäätkö sä, että elämäsi muuttuu liikaa? Miten pärjäät, jos musta tulee elämäsi tärkein ihminen? Miten _Joonmyeon hyung_ pärjää, jos musta tulee elämäsi tärkein ihminen?"

Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä, hän ei osannut reagoida sanoihin oikein muulla tavoin. Park Chanyeol oli ollut alusta asti hyvin mykistävä persoona. Maailma tuntui jälleen pysähtyneen, kun hän upposi miehen suuriin silmiin. Kohtalo, mikä helvetin kohtalo? Oli siinä taas Parkilla suuret luulot itsestään.

"Mikä vittu sä olet?"

"Eikö me käyty tämä keskustelu jo?" Chanyeol kysyi, selvästi huvittuneena.

Baekhyunin täytyi peruuttaa kauemmas. Hän nojasi toisessa päässä huonetta olevaa pöytää vasten molemmilla käsillään ja roikotti päätään alhaalla, hengittäen raskaasti. Jos maailma oli ollut pysähdyksissä hetki sitten, nyt se otti kiinni kuluneen ajan. Sekavin ajatuksin Baekhyun yritti ottaa selvää itsestään ja siitä tilanteesta. Jos Park Chanyeol oli hänen kohtalonsa, niin millä tavoin?

“Mä tulen viikon päästä takaisin. Mieti sillä aikaa, mitä haluat kokeessa esittää, niin katsotaan sitten, onko musta yhtään apua”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Sulla on puhelinnumeroni. Ota yhteyttä, jos tulee jotain kysyttävää.”

Baekhyun ilmeili itsekseen. Hän punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan. Jos Chanyeol auttaisi häntä rakentamaan täydellisen ohjelmanumeron, hän saisi teatteripaikan ja olisi lähempänä unelmaansa. Pelkkä ajatuskin laittoi hymyilyttämään. Hän oli haaveillut oikeasta urasta jo kauan. Ei enää katujen kiertämistä, pikkurahojen keräämistä. Suuri yleisö ja monta silmäparia kiinnittämässä huomionsa ainoastaan häneen.

Pieni epäilys silti valtasi miehen. Mikä oli Chanyeolin motiivi auttaa ja mitä hän halusi palkkioksi. Hän ei voinut olla mikään enkeli, joka vain pelastaisi hänet pulasta. Kim Joonmyeon oli hänen enkelinsä eikä kukaan voinut korvata sitä paikkaa.

”Mä en häiritse sua enempää. Nähdään viikon päästä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja asteli ulos huoneesta itsevarmoin harppauksin. Baekhyun jäi toljottamaan hänen peräänsä kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Hän kirosi itsensä; hän oli kulkeutunut samalle polulle Parkin kanssa, ja jollain tavalla jän katui sitä.

Baekhyun irvisti ja poistui huoneesta. Hänen siivouspäivänsä oli kesken. Lisäksi hänellä oli yksi tapetti korjattavana. Hän oli hakenut tarvikkeet edellisenä iltana lähimarketista.

Makuuhuoneessa tuoksui raikkaalle. Ikkuna oli ollut auki ja tuulettanut sopen kokonaan. Kunhan hän saisi vielä puhtaat lakanat paikoilleen, illalla aänkyyn kaatuminen olisi taivaallisin tunne ikinä.

Katse liikkui seinissä, mikään kohta ei pistänyt silmiin. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja tutkaili ympäristöään hölmistyneenä. Repsottavasta tapetista ei ollut havaintoakaan. Oliko mahdollista, ettei hyung ollut kestänyt asuntonsa harmoonisuutta pilaavaa näkyä ja korjannut tapetin itse, sillä hän varmasti ajatteli, ettei Baekhyun muistaisi asiaa enää. Ei se itsestäänkään ollut voinut seinään liimautua...

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi huoneen siivoamista muina miehinä. Tai niin hän yritti. Katse kävi aina välillä parvekkeen oven edessä olevassa verhossa, joka vain huojui hiljaa satunnaisten tuulenpuuskien voimasta. Chanyeol lähdön jälkeen kartano oli hiljentynyt pelottavan paljon.

* * *

Heinäkuun viimeinen maanantai oli siunattu jo aamusta hellelukemilla. Baekhyun oli vetänyt lippiksen päähän ja uimashortsit jalkaan heti ensimmäisen henkäisyn ulkoilmasta otettuaan. Hän ei ollut kuin ehtinyt pyörähtää parvekkeell toteamassa, että aika oli ottaa kesästä kaikki irti. Joonmyeonin asiakkaitten saapumiseen oli kaksi tuntia aikaa ja siinä ajassa ehtisi hyvin pulahtaa sisäpihan altaassa. Pulikoida sydämensä kyllyydestä kuin lapsi konsanaan.

Baekhyun viiletti kovaa vauhtia alakertaan ja sujahti keittiössä kahvikuppiaan kantavan Joobmyeonin ohitse kovaa huutaen. Kartano oli ollut harmooninen aamun ensimmäisen tunnin ajan, elämää olikin jo aika saada. Joonmyeon tirskahti huvittuneena seuratessaan, miten Baekhyun työnsi lasisen, takapihalle vievän oven auki hirvittävällä vauhdilla. Hän ei turhia jarrutellut vaan juoksi suoraan altaaseen, joka takapihaa koristi. Vesi lensi ympäriinsä, kun aikuinen mies upposi altaan syvyyksiin, vain noustakseen välittömästi pintaan.

Baekhyun nautti. Hän nautti niin helvetisti. Joka päivä hän oli kiitollinen jokaisesta hetkestä, jonka hän sai kokea. Hän ei ollut aina ollut sellainen. Vasta, kun hän oli vaihtanut maata ja katsonut asiaa toisesta näkökulmasta, elämän pienet asiat olivat muuttuneet niiksi suurimmiksi. Mitä kiitollisempi hän ympärillään olevista asioista oli, sitä enemmän häntä siunattiin.

“Lämpöennätykset taitavat mennä tänään rikki”, Joonmyeon sanoi astuessaan auringon lämmittämän pihakivetyksen puolelle. Hän peruutti nopeasti sisälle ja pisti varvastossut jalkaan ennen kuin hänen ihonsa sulaisi kiveen kiinni. Hän ei enää ihmetellyt, miksi Baekhyun oli juossut.

“Keskiviikkona sataa. Rajuilmaa lupaavat”, hyung sanoi ja istahti alas terassin katoksen suojassa olevan pöydän ääreen.

Baekhyun ei kuunnellut. Häntä ei kiinnostanut säätilat, elämä jatkui, satoi sitten vettä tai ihan mitä muuta tahansa. Hän oli liian keskittynyt purkamaan energiansa, jota lämmin kesä hänelle antoi. Hän tunsi olevansa elossa, terve ja hyvinvoiva. Pian olisi talvi eikä hän pitänyt talvesta sen kylmyyden takia. Mieli teki muuttaa jonnekin lähemmäs päiväntasaajaa, mutta helvetti, kun Villa Angenas oli hänen kotinsa. Ehkä sitten, kun hänellä oli varaa lähteä rakentamaan ihan omaa taloutta.

“Herra Yokoshima saapuu tänään, muistathan”. Joonmyeon sanoi. Baekhyun hiljensi tahtiaan, että kuulisi hyungin äänen kaiken sen polskimisen ylitse. Ja koska hän oli jo melkoisen hengästynyt.

“Muistan kyllä. Vetäydyn omiin oloihini viimeistään varttia vaille kymmenen.”

“Palaveri on tärkeä. Firma on saamassa suuren sopimuksen, joka takaa paljon rahaa ja työtä. Se on aina hyvä.”

Baekhyun nosti peukalonsa ylös ja toivotti diilille suuresti onnea. Joonmyeon ei juurikaan stressaannut rahoistaan, sillä hän oli ollut aina varakkaassa asemassa, mutta hän kantoi huolta yhtiön työntekijöistä, jotka eivät olleet yhtä onnekkaita rahatilanteidensa suhteen. Baekhyun oli aina ihaillut vanhemman tapaa pitää huolta kaikista. Sekin oli yksi asia, josta olla kiitollinen.

Joonmyeon hiljentyi lukemaan uutisia puhelimestaan, aamukahviaan samalla juoden. Baekhyun tiesi, ettei hyung viihtynyt ulkona kuumuudessa kovin kauaa, ja hänen oli kohta lähdettävä suihkuun, jotta hän ehtisi tälläytyä asiakastapaamista varten kaikessa rauhassa.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi uimapatjan päällä ja piteli käsiään vatsallaan. Hento tuuli ja auringon lämpö olivat kuivattaneet hänet melkein kokonaan, selkäpuoli oli tietysti ihan litimärkä, mutta Baekhyun ei välittänyt. Hän piti silmiään kiinni ja kuunteli pihapiirissä sirkuttavia lintuja ja miljöön rauhallista äänimaailmaa. Villa Angenas oli sen verran kaukana ruuhkaisista teistä, että autojen äänet olivat satunnaisia ja hurisivat ohitse melko vauhdilla. Äänet kantautuivat sisäpihalle vaimeina.

Auringonpistokselta suojaava kotsa lennähti päästä. Hölmistynyt Baekhyun nosti päätään ja vilkuili, minne asti lippis oli oikein kadonnut. Se kellui puolentoista metrin päässä uimapatjasta.

Baekhyun vierähti veteen ja ui lakin luokse. Hän tarttui siihen ja veti sen päähänsä, katsellen kohti rakennusta. Olohuoneessa oli iso kello, joka näkyi uima-altaalle asti. Ajantaju oli mennyt tyystin siinä hetkessä ollessaan ja puhelin oli yläkerrassa, sängyssä, tyynyn päällä.

Pitkä mies valkoisessa t-paidassa ja kuumaan ilmaan sopimattomissa, pitkissä housuissa, seisoi salkku kädessä muutaman metrin päässä.Baekhyun siristi silmiään vastavalossa kylpevälle miehelle ja murahti itsekseen nähdessään ulkonevat korvat. Park.

Baekhyun hyppäsi ylös altaasta vettä valuvana, pelkissä löysissä uimashortseissa, jotka olivat liimautuneet kiinni ihoon, paljastaen kropan jokaisen muodon. Mutta ennakkoluuloista poiketen Chanyeolin katse pysyi ylhäällä, Baekhyunin silmissä.

“Viikkosi on täynnä. Haluaisin kuulla, mitä olet saanut aikaan.”

Baekhyun käveli terassille ja nappasi rottinkituolille jätetyn t-paidan, jonka Joonmyeon oli käynyt hänelle siihen tuomassa ennen suihkuun menemistään. Hän veti sen ylleen, suki tukkansa ja veti kiinni tarttuneet pöksyt irti kalleuksistaan.

“Olethan sä saanut jotain aikaan?” Chanyeol kysyi, kuulostaen ehkä jopa asteen hermostuneelta. Baekhyun mumisi itsekseen. Oli hänen etunsa mukaista, että hän käyttäisi koe-esiintymiseen olevan ajan järkevästi eikä vain nauttisi kesähelteistä.

“Olen mä miettinyt kaikenlaista”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin Yeolin puoleen, joka oli tullut jälleen varoittamatta lähemmäs. Hänen katseensa valui miehen kädessä olevaan salkkuun ja kiinnostus heräsi välittömästi.

“Kerro lisää.”

Baekhyun ei saanut katsettaan irti salkusta. Hänestä tuntui, ettei Chanyeol kuitenkaan paljastaisi sen sisältöä niin helposti.

“Mitä sä toit?”

“Mitä sä tarvitset?” Chanyeol kysyi ja väläytti hymyään. Ele sai Baekhyunin henkäisemään pienesti, näky oli upea.

“Mä olen kasannut viidentoista minuutin ohjelman, joka sisältää illuusioita, kolikonkäsittelyä ja silmänkääntötemppuja. Mä haluaisin käyttää mielummin tulta kuin savua... täytyy suunnitella vielä...”

Chanyeol vaikutti olevan suhteellisen vakuuttunut, mutta hänen ilmeensä kertoi, että hän halusi nähdä temput käytännössä. Baekhyunilla oli huoneessaan läjäpäin nitroselluloosaa, paperisena ja pumpulina. Kuului jokaisen taikurin perustarvikkeisiin. Nitroselluloosan polttaminen oli oiva keino kiinnittää katsojien huomio hetkeksi muualle. Mutta se tarvitsi paljon sorminäppäryyttä, ja siitä Baekhyun oli hieman huolissaan. Hän oli nähnyt unta, jossa hän oli tiputtanut jotain katsojien silmille sopimatonta Luminouksen lavalle ja pelkästään se oli herättänyt pelon epäonnistumisesta. Hän oli kömpelö, kiitos yliliikkuvien niveliensä kanssa. Nakatomi Rai oli siivonnut lukuisia rikottuja tuoppeja Blue Tigerin tahmaisilta lattioilta, pelkästään hänen tähden.

Chanyeol hymyili. “Tulta. Tuli on hyvä.”

“Onko?”

“Se on elementtini”, Chanyeol lausahti. Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan vastaukselle. Hän oli härkä ja hänen elementtinsä oli maa. Mutta hän ei välittänyt horoskooppimerkeistä.

“Musta silti tuntuu, että pelkät pikkutemput eivät riitä saamaan sitä paikka”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Chanyeol laski kätensä hänen olalleen ja hymyili hennosti. “Pikkutemppuja ehkä, mutta tehdään niistä näyttäviä.”

“Onnistuisiko se?” Baekhyun kysyi, ääni väristen.

“Jos uskot siihen, kaikki on mahdollista.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Isoisä oli sanonut hänelle joskus samoin. Niissä sanoissa oli paljon lohtua ja voimaa. Ilman niitä hän tuskin olisi uskaltanut hypätä laivaan ja seilata Hokkaidon saarelle.

“Mikä on isoin temppusi?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun valui ajatuksiinsa. Hänellä oli hyvä hahmotuskyky ja tarkka taito tähdätä. Hän oli ampunut jousipyssyllä omenaan, joka oli Joonmyeonin pään päällä. Kerran hän oli ampunut jousipyssyllä katsojan valitsemaan korttiin, kun hän oli heittänyt pakan ilmaan. Kerran hän oli meinannut hypätä uima-aaltaaseen kartanon katolta, mutta allas ei ollut tarpeeksi syvä turvalliseen hyppyyn.

“Jos mulla olisi avustaja, haluaisin heitellä tikareita”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen silmänsä liikkuivat pihapiirin ympäristössä. Joonmyeon oli taas siivonnut kaikki kävyt nurmelta.

Chanyeol ojensi kädessään olevan 10 yenin kolikon Baekhyunille ja odotti kiinnostuneena, mihin mies sen oikein sinkoaisi. Terassin pöydällä oli kapeahko malja, jossa oli nuupahtanut kukka. Kolikko lensi lasimaljaan kilisten, kauniissa kaaressa.

“Ranneliikkeesi on yllättävän vakaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli kai vakuuttunut näkemästään.

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Sormet olivat hänen heikkoutensa. Hän osoitti yläkertaan johtavia portaita ja kertoi huoneessaan olevista tikareista, joiden heittelyä hän oli aina silloin tällöin harjoitellut. Kim Joonmyeon oli jyrähtänyt hänelle yhdesti, kun yksi harhaileva ajatus oli saanut terävän tikarin uppoamaan tapetoituun seinään. Mutta keskittyessään Baekhyun oli lähes erehtymätön.

Baekhyunin ilme valahti surkeammaksi. “Kokeeseen täytyy mennä yksin. Eikä mulla edes ole avustajaa. Joonmyeon hyung on ainoa ystäväni, ja hänellä on bisnes pyöritettävänä.” Nakatomi Rai tuskin suostuisi astumaan pois Blue Tigerin baaritiskin takaa. Eikä Baekhyun ollut ollut naiseen edes yhteydessä muutamaan vuoteen. Huhut kertoivat hänen saaneen lapsen...

“Vakuuta koetta arvioiva paneeli jotenkin henkilökohtaisesti”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Jätä jollekin heistä lähtemätön vaikutus.”

Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi välittömästi. Mieleen palasi se hetki, kun Park oli varastanut hänen puhelinnumeronsa. Hän tuskin saisi paikkaa, jos koittaisi samaa temppua mahdolliseen työnantajaansa. Tai ainakaan hän ei halunnut edetä urallaan sellaisin keinoin.

“En mä taida osata”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Hänellä ei ollut luovaa hulluutta, ei tarpeeksi. Hän piti enemmänkin tempuista, joihin tarvittiin oikeanlaista tekniikkaa.

“Eiköhän me keksitä jotain”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi viimein salkkunsa. Se oli tyhjä.

Pettymys ei pysynyt poissa Baekhyunin kasvoilta. Miten hän oli ajatellut Parkin tuovan hänelle jotain, mikä ratkaisisi hänen kaikki ongelmansa. Todellisuus oli raaka. Hän oli tarpeeksi vanha ymmärtämään, että hänen oli itse tehtävä kaikki likainen työ. Sen, mitä hän Yeolilta oli halunnut oppia, oli se vastustamaton charmi ja kiinnostavuus. Siksi hän oli miehen halunnut käsiinsä etsiä.

Chanyeol sulki salkkunsa ja heilautti sitä pari kertaa. “Toivo.”

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Mitä hänen olisi pitänyt toivoa? Taikavoimia?

Chanyeol avasi salkun uudestaan. 500 wonin kolikko makasi samettipehmusteen päällä klaavapuoli ylöspäin. Mustalla permanenttitussilla kirjoitetut merkit nostivat ihokarvat pystyyn. Hetken oli tyyntä, kunnes myrsky repesi.

Baekhyun nappasi kolikkonsa hänelle virnistelevän Parkin salkusta ja nasautti häntä oikealla suoralla suoraan nenään. Yllättävästä iskusta taaksepäin horjahtava Yeol tiputti salkkunsa ja peitti verta vuotavan nenänsä molemmin käsin. Tuskissaan hän mulkoili kolikkoaan t-paidan helmaan kiilottavaa Baekhyunia.

Vihainen tupina ei ottanut loppuakseen. Baekhyun ei halunnut joutua vedätetyksi enää kertaakaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä vaiheessa Park oli käynyt pöllimässä hänen lanttinsa ja miksi Joonmyeon oli päästänyt hänet sisälle. Täytyisi kai ottaa mallia Roope Ankasta ja alkaa pitää kolikkoa kuvun alla.

Chanyeol veti paperia housujensa taskusta ja pyyhki nokkaansa. Baekhyun katui päätöstään kumauttaa taikurinretaletta, mutta Park oli mennyt sillä kertaa yli. Hän ei halunnut olla miehen suurin huvituksen kohde, hänellä oli parempaakin tekemistä.

“Sä et ymmärtänyt, mitä tarkoitin”, Chabyeol murahti, selvästi pettyneenä.

“Ymmärsin mä. Mutta sä et ymmärrä. En mä pysty aiheuttamaan kenessäkään samanlaisia reaktioita. En mä osaa taikoa... henkilökohtaisesti.”

Chanyeol pyyhki rauhoittuneen nokkansa kuivaksi ja asteli lähemmäs. Baekhyunin teki pahaa nähdä kasvoilla oleva veritahra. Ei hän yleensä turvautunut nyrkkeihinsä, tilanne oli vain saanut hänet hämilleen.

“Mä autan sua.”

“Miten?!” Baekhyun parahti. Älähdys raikui kartanon pihapiirissä vielä pitkään.

Chanyeol avasi salkkunsa ja veti esiin setelin, joka näytti varsin tutulta. Baekhyun oli leikkinyt sillä Hongdaessa pari viikkoa sitten.

“Oikeasti?”

“Raha on juttusi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs. “Ja tässä on taikavoimasi.”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Hän tarttui seteliin, repi sen neljään osaan ja antoi palasten tippua salkkuun. Hän läsäytti salkun kannen kiinni ja oli mojauttaa Parkia perseeseen paljaalla jalallaan, jotta hän ymmärtäisi poistua tontilta hänelle vittuilemasta.

Chanyeol ymmärsi yskän. Hän napsautti salkun lukkoon, toivotti hyvää päivänjatkoa ja lähti kävelemään.

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta, hän oli viimein yksin. Hiljaa itsekseen kiroten hän raapi kutittavia uimahousujaan vyötäröllä olevan kuminauhan alta. Sormet osuivat karkeaan pesulappuun. Baekhyun yritti asettaa sen paremmin, mutta se lähtikin irti.

Baekhyun oli lentää perseelleen ymmärtäessään kädessä olevan 1000 wonin setelin, jonka hän oli hetki sitten osiin repinyt. Se Parkin ketku pelleili hänelle jälleen. Verenpaine nousi kohisten, hän alkoi olla jo kypsä hänen kustannuksella pelleilyyn.

Baekhyun istahti terassin pöydän ääreen ja tuijotti täysissä voimissa olevaa seteliä, jossa oli vesileimat ja kaikkea. Se menisi aivan täydestä missä tahansa Etelä-Korean pankissa. Baekhyun tuhahti setelille ja pyöritteli sitä käsissään. Pinta pysyi muuttumattomana, arvo samana. Missä olivat ne taikavoimat, joita hän oli toivonut. Hänen sisimmässään? Sielläkö ne aina olivat olleet? Rahankäsittely oli ollut aina hänen vahvuutensa, mutta hän ei pitänyt temppua kummoisena. Kuinka hemmetissä hän saisi panelistit tippumaan penkeistään yhden setelin tähden.

Baekhyun veti käden hiustensa läpi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti kysyä, hän ei tahtonut saada haluamaansa vastausta.

“Mikä olet?!” Baekhyun parkaisi setelille ja repi sen kahteen osaan. Hän laski palat pöydälle parin sentin päähän toisistaan ja peitti ne kädellään. Parkin oma valuutta käyttäytyi kummallisesti, eikä hänellä ollut selitystä näkemälleen. Kuinka hän saisi saman rakennettua saman illuusion? Kuinka? Kuinka helvetissä?

“Mitä sulla on siinä?” täysissä pukeissa terassille kävelevä Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Rahaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja taputti kätensä alla olevia setelinkappaleita.

“Paljonko?”

“Paljonko veikkaat?” Baekhyun kysyi kulmakarva koholla.

“Viisisataatuhatta wonia.”

Baekhyun nauroi typeränä. Hän nosti kätensä pois pöydältä ja paljasti 50 000 wonin seteleistä kasatun rahanipun hämmennyksestä henkäilevälle Joonmyeonille.

“Mitä helvettiä?” hyung kysyi ja kosketteli taskujaan. Hänen logiikkansa oli kummallinen Baekhyunilla ei ollut mitään syytä putsata vanhemman lompakkoa, sillä heidän käytössään oleva valuutta oli Japanin jenit.

Joonmyeon laski pinkassa olevat rahat ja ilmeili summan suuruudelle. Puoli miljoonaa wonia.

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä, suunsa peittäen. Hän ei mitenkään osannut suhtautua asiaan mitenkään luontevasti. Koska eihän se ollut luonnollista. Hän oli juuri taikonut. Oikeasti.


	7. Chapter 7

Vesipisarat hakkasivat kartanon suuria ikkunoita ja aina välillä välkkyvät salamat saivat sohvalla istuvasta kaksikosta nuoremman säpsymään tahtomattaan. Ei hän pelännyt, yllättävät väläykset vain yllättivät hänet. Aina kun jyrisi, Hyunie sulki silmänsä ja nautti luonnon tarjoamasta konsertista. Kesä oli todella jäämässä taka-alalle; seinäkalenteriin käännetty elokuu ja tihentyneet vesisateet, jotka kehittyivät paikotellen kovinkin rajuiksi, puhuivat puolestaan.

Luminousin kokeeseen oli kaksi ja puoli viikkoa aikaa. Baekhyun oli harjoitellut kovasti koko kesän, hionut ensin tekniikkaa huippuunsa ja sen jälkeen lähtenyt leikkimään mielikuvituksella ja soveltamaan perusoppejaan erilaisiin temppuihin. Se oli hirvittävän jännittävää että samaan aikaan hyvin vapauttavaa; ensi kerran Baekhyunilla oli jotain omaa ja se tuntui hyvältä. Aina harjoitellessaan hänen silmissään oli päättäväinen palo; hän halusi todistaa Chanyeolin väittämät vääriksi. Hänessä oli paljon muutakin kuin pelkkää kolikonkäsittelyä. Raha ei ollut hänen juttunsa. Hän ei suostuisi kulkemaan hörökorvan pillin mukaan ja täyttämään hänen asettamiaan odotuksia, vaan yllättää sekä kokeen tuomariston, kaikki katsojat sekä sen korteilla leikkivän pellen, joka piti häntä pilkkanaan kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Joonmyeonin ympärille ja painoi päänsä hänen olalleen. Syvä huokaus kaikui haikeana suuressa olohuoneessa.

“Miksi kuulostat siltä kuin sulla olisi sydänsuruja?” Joonmyeon kysyi huvittuneena. Säätila teki tunnelmasta kieltämättä melankolisen. Byun Baekhyunin mielessä vaikutti olevan paljon. Ja se jos mikä kiinnosti Myeonia varsin paljon.

“Eikö treenisi sujukaan hyvin? Vasta eilen puhkuit intoa vaikka millä mitalla.”

Baekhyun virnisti itsekseen. Chanyeolista ei ollut kuulunut pihaustakaan sen jälkeen, kun hän oli ajanut miehen pois Villa Angenaksen tontilta. Katumus pisti rintaa - vaikka Baekhyun oli koittanut kuinka ignoorata tunteensa - hänen ei olisi pitänyt lyödä Parkia sillä tavalla. Hän oli vain ollut niin tuohtunut, ettei hän osannut purkaa sitä mitenkään muuten. Hän oli luottanut Chanyeoliin sen verran, että hän oli uskaltanut avautua hänelle menneisyydestään, ja silti se ketku kehtaisi kajota hänen lanttiinsa aina uudelleen. Sille miehelle ei tainnut mikään olla pyhää ja oli parempi vain unohtaa hänet.

Mutta Baekhyun ei pystynyt niin vain unohtamaan häntä. Mielessä pyörivät hänen hämmentävät sanansa. _Olet itse kirjoittanut kohtalosi._ Hän oli jotenkin pettynyt, kun mies ei ollut osoittanut häneen pienintäkään kiinnostusta, vaikka heidän välillään jostain syystä aina oli ollut sellainen tietynlainen jännite. Jopa mystinen jännite. Mutta siitä hän tiesi, ettei se ollut aitoa ainakaan Chanyeolille. Korkeintaan hän itse oli ollut osallisena siinä. Yksipuolista, sitä se todella oli ollut. Se oli vähän niin kuin hänen kirouksensa...

Baekhyun ravisteli itsensä ylös muistoistaan. Jos hän antautuisi Parkille enää millään tavalla, hän luultavasti tulisi höynäytetyksi oikein kunnolla. Ei ollut mitään sattumaa, että yleensä pelkillä korttitempuilla Hongdaen ihmismassoja viihdyttävä Park Chanyeol oli yksi Soulin parhaista nuorista taikureista. Hän oli tehnyt isoja illuusioita muutamia vuosia sitten, niittänyt mainetta ja kunniaa. Mutta viimeiset viisi vuotta hän oli pitänyt matalaa profiilia, elänyt kuin hänen aikaisemmila tempuillaan ei olisi mitään arvoa. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat hänen valuessa takaisin omiin hypoteettisiin ajatuksiinsa. Olikohan jotain sattunut? Mikä oli saanut sen taikurinretaleen jättämään hienot ja näyttävät temput? Olikohan jokin mennyt pieleen? Oliko Park sittenkin tavallinen kuolevainen, joka teki virheitä niin kuin kaikki muutkin?

Joonmyeon seurasi nuoremman ajatusten tahtiin muuttuvaa ilmettä ja alkoi tirskua, kun mies kainalossa alkoi venkoilla huomaamattaan tuntiessaan olonsa levottomaksi.

Hyungin kummallisen kupliva nauru sai Baekhyunin nopeasti palaamaan takaisin siihen hetkeen, sohvalle, Myeonin kainaloon. “Mietin, pitäisikö sittenkin lähteä käymään siellä Osakassa.”

Kim Joonmyeon vetäytyi kauemmas Baekhyunista nähdäkseen paremmin hänen totisen ilmeensä. Hän kokeili, oliko nuoremmalla kuumetta, vai mistä moinen. Yleensä se oli hän, joka sai anoa ja rukoilla, että he voisivat lähteä yhdessä kaupunkilomalle katselemaan Japanin menomestoja. Miya Kozye toivottaisi Baekhyunin tervetulleeksi hotelliinsa milloin tahansa. Eikä Joonmyeonkaan jäänyt vaille huomiota niillä reissuilla.

“Mä haluaisin demota pari temppua”, Baekhyun perusteli. Nopeasti hän väänsi kasvonsa ilkikurisempaan virneeseen ja tönäisi hyungia ehkä turhankin rajuilla otteilla. “Ja sä tarvitset pesää.”

“Puhu omasta puolestasi”, Joonmyeon tuhahti, mutta kaappasi Baekhyunien takaisin kainaloonsa. Salamat välkkyivät horisontissa, luoden kaksikolle kauniita kuvia. Myrskytuulet lennättäisivät kyllä kaikenmoista roskaa uima-altaaseen, mutta Joonmyeon piti kyllä huolen, että Baekhyun ylläpiti altaan kuntoa asiallisesti; hän kun uima-altaan rakentamista oli niin kovasti kannattanutkin. Ja hän se oli heistä kahdesta se, joka siinä polski päivä toisensa jälkeen.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä vanhemman olalle ja huokaisi raskaasti. Ukonilma oli kaikessa komeudessaan silti jotenkin surumielinen. Onneksi myrskyn jälkeen tulisi aina poutasää.

Joonmyeon älähti muistaessaan jotain. Hän katsahti Baekhyuniin kysyvästi, hänen tarvitsi nähdä miehen kasvot. Niistä hän tiesi, puhuisko Byun totta vai koittiko hän taas kiertää vastuunsa jollain tavalla.

”Korjasitko makuuhuoneen tapetin?”

Baekhyun hölmistyi. Siitä oli jo viikkoja, kun reikä seinästä oli osunut talonomistajan silmiin. Eikä siellä sitä paitsi enää mitään reikää ollut, paikat oli järjestyksessä, oli ollut jo pitkään.

”Mä luulin, että sä…” Baekhyun mutisi ja osoitti sormellaan kohti yläkertaa. Joonmyeon nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän näytti siltä kuin hän haluaisi taas muistuttaa siitä, mitä he olivat sopineet yläkerrassa asumisesta.

Baekhyun älähti ennen kuin vanhempi ehti avata suutaan. ”Kunnossa on!”

Joonmyeon nosti kätensä pystyyn ja pidätteli hengitystään hetken aikaa. Baekhyun etsi parempaa asentoa, mutta ei meinannut löytää sitä enää. Hänen suunsa oli kiristynyt ohueksi viivaksi, kun hän ietti, miten hänen huoneessaaan ei ollut käynyt ketään muita kuin he kaksi ja se helvetin Park Chanyeol. Hän nousi ylös sohvalta ja kertoi menevänsä jatkamaan harjoituksia. Hänen täytyi olla priimakunnossa, ettei hän tekisi itsestään pelleä osakalaisten silmien edessä.

Joonmyeon jäi seuraamaan jokseenkin lannistuneen miehen laahaavia askeleita, kun hän käveli portaikkoon ja nousi rappuset ylös selvästi mielensä pahoittaneena.

* * *

Kim Joonmyeon nojasi käsiinsä typertynyt, mutta ihaileva ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt baaritiskin edustalla istuvaan Miya Kozyeen, mutta osakalaisen hotellinjohtajan huomio oli kiinnittynyt hänen vieressään korttipakalla leikkivään Baekhyuniin.

Miya Kozye oli aina ihaillut Baekhyunia. Hänestä innokkaassa taikurissa oli jotain sympaattista. Kim Joonmyeon oli samaa mieltä. Vuodet olivat kasvattaneet Hyunista kaikkensa yrittävän, elämälle kiitollisen aikuisen miehen, joka ansaitsi vain parasta. Pian hänen unelmastaan olisi tulossa totta. Luminous-teatterin rivistöön pääseminen oli Baekhyunin pitkäaikainen tavoite, ja pian kaiken sen harjoittelun tulokset nähtäisiin.

Baekhyun oli kiitollinen Kozyelle, että hän oli antanut hänelle luvan taikoa baarin ja hotellin alueella. Nainen oli pahoillaan, ettei hän ollut saanut kiinnitettyä Baekhyunia yhdeksi illan numeroista, sillä viikonlopun teemassa ei ollut mitään maagista. Baekhyun oli silti kiitollinen, että hän sai mahdollisuuden esittää paria kokoamaansa temppua ennen koe-esiintymistä. Hän oli harjoitellut päivittäin, ehkä jopa liikaa, mutta viimein kaikki alkoi olla paketissa. Illan aikana temppuja seuranneet japanilaisten ihastuneet henkäilyt kertoivat Baekhyunin ohjelmanumeron olevan oikealla suunnalla. Hän oli hämmentänyt asiakkaita jo tovin ajan toisessa baarissa, kunnes hän oli saanut tarpeekseen ihmisten jatkuvasta huomiosta ja vetäytynyt rauhallisemman loungen puolelle, Joonmyeonin seuraan.

Baekhyun kiitti käteensä ojennetusta drinkistä, josta oli merellinen tuulahdus kaukana. Hän imaisi karpalo- ja greippimehulla laimennetun vodkasekoitusta ja mumisi mietteliäänä. Hän ei ollut juonut tiukkaa viinaa pitkiin aikoihin ja täytyi myöntää, ettei vodka maistunut enää niin hyvältä kuin villeinä nuoruusvuosinaan. Hän pärjäisi vallan mainiosti pelkällä mehulla. Mitähän baarimikko tykkäisi, jos hän vaatisikin mocktailia vaikka oli antanut itse tilauksensa hetki sitten, hän mietti mielessään.

_”Hyung.”_

Baekhyun hätkähti kuullessaan koreankielisen lausahduksen jostain läheltä. Ei se mikään ihme ollut, hotelli oli usein korealaisten(kin) asuttama, mutta kutsu oli tullut niin läheltä. Se pisti mietityttämään, sillä hänellä ei ollut korealaisia ystäviä, jos Joonmyeon hyungia ei laskettu.

Tummansinisten farkkujen peittämät jalat ilmestyivat Baekhyunin näkökenttään. Mieshenkilö otti paikanviereiseltä baarijakkaralta, Baekhyun näki toinen toisensa päälle nousevan jalan korttien sekoittamisen välistä.

Hento, lähes typertynyt naurahdus seurasi perässä. ”Mitä sä täällä?”

Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös ja tapasi häntä puhuttelevan nuoremman kasvot. Tutut silmät, vahvat kulmat ja karismaattisen ilmeen nähdessään kaikki perhoset lehahtivat lentoon siinä hetkessä. Hän valui muistoihinsa, kesäkuuhun, Souliin, hotelliin, jossa upeakroppaisen nuorikon huulet olivat kulkeneet hänen alavatsallaan, jättäen hänet pyörryksiin pelkästä hipaisusta. Oh Se Se.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja työnsi drinkkinsä Sehunille ja seurasi tyytyväisenä, miten Sea Breeze maistui vaaleatukkaiselle miehelle. Oli tuuri, ettei juoma mennyt hukkaan.

”Pelaatko pokeria, vai?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena nähdessän kortit Baekhyunin kädessä. Baekhyunsekoitti kortteja rennoin rantein ja hymyili viekkaasti. Ristijätkä tipahti baaritiskille kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Normaalisti hän olisi nostanut kortin ja jatkanut sekoittelua, mutta se kortti oli erityinen, hänen korttinsa. Hento hymy kasvoillaan hän laski loputkin kortit tiskille. Hän kaivoi taskustaan amerikkalaisen kasinon logolla varustetun pelimerkin ja pyöritteli sitä sormissaan yhtä sulavasti kuin se olisi hänen lanttinsa, äärettömän arvokas 500 wonin kolikko.

”En ole niin typerä”, Baekhyun virnisti. Sekä Koreassa että Japanissa vallitsi tiukat lait uhkapelaamisen suhteen. Hän oli viihdetaiteilija ja korttipakka oli hänen työvälineensä. Amerikkalaiskasinon pelimerkki tosin oli ehtaa tavaraa. Joonmyeon hyung oli salakuljettanut sen hänelle Vegasin reissulta muutama vuosi takaperin.

”Tulin hyungin kanssa kaupunkilomalle Osakaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilautti päätään baaritiskin toisessa päässä toisiinsa keskittynyttä Joonmyeonia ja Miya Kozyeta kohti. ”Palaamme Sapporoon huomeniltana.”

Sehun hymyili nähdessään estottomasti flirttailevan kaksikon. Hän hivutti drinkkilasilla olevan kätensä kohti korttipakan päällä olevaa Baekhyunin kättä. ”Jos et halua olla kolmantena pyöränä, niin mun hotellihuoneen numero on 444.”

Kylmät väreet kulkivat Baekhyunin niskassa, kun hän kuuli numeron. Hän koitti pudistella ikävät ajatukset pois mielestään, se oli vain luku, huoneen numero, mutta silti hän ei voinut sivuttaa sitä faktaa, että lukua pidettiin epäonnisena ja tarkoitti kuolemaa.

Sehun virnisti nolona, hän taisi ymmärtää, mistä kiikasti. Nelosen manaaminen ei ollut hänestäkään kovin hyvä juttu. ”En voinut itse vaikuttaa siihen”, hän naurahti.

Sanat rentouttivat Baekhyunin nopeasti. Hän yhtyi nauruun ja myönsi taikauskoisuutensa. Hän oli vähän sellainen; uskoi moniin asioihin ja toisaalta ei uskonut mitään kaikista ilmeisimpiä juttuja, joita elämässä sattui eteen.

”Olet ollut mielessäni usein”, Baekhyun myönsi. Hän pyöritteli pelimerkkiä sormissaan ja nautti Sehunin huomiosta, jonka sormien liike sai. Muovinen läpyskä ei tuntunut lähellekään niin hyvältä kuin 500 wonin kolikko, mutta meni paremman puutteessa.

”Harmittaa, että meidän ilta jäi kesken silloin…” Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja virnisti siirtäessään oikean kätensä Sehunin korvan läheisyyteen. Normaalisti hän olisi vetänyt esiin kolikon, mutta tänään piteli sormissaan kondomia.

Sehun peitti Baekhyunin käden ja nauroi typertyneenä, joskin haltioissaan Baekhyunin häpeilemättömyydestä, ja tarrasi pakkaukseen kiinnostuneena. ”Samat sanat.”

”Saanko tarjota toisen juoman?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vilkaisi baarimikkoa, joka oli kyllästynyt seurailemaan joka puolella tapahtuvaa kosiskelua.

”Ei kiitos”, Sehun sanoi ja nousi ylös, vilkaisten puhelintaan. Hän vilkaisi Baekhyuniin vielä virnistäen ja kertoi pitävänsä hotellihuoneen ovea auki.

Baekhyun seurasi loungesta ulos kävelevää, pitkää miestä ja puri huultaan miettiessään, mihin se ilta vielä mahdollisesti voisi hänet viedä. Toivottavasti korkealle.

* * *

Kim Joonmyeon ja Miya Kozye olivat jääneet syömään toisiaan katseillaan loungen pimeimpään nurkkaan. Baekhyun oli jättänyt heidät kahdestaan helvetin mielellään, hän ei kestänyt kuunnella niitä tahmean hunajaisia henkäilyjä yhtään enempää. Sehunin tapaaminen oli nostanut odotukset illalta kattoon eikä hän malttanut viivyttää hänen luokseen lipumista yhtään enempää.

Neloskerroksen käytävän alkupäässä avautuva hotellihuoneen ovi pysäytti oikeaa ovea etsivän Baekhyunin. Ympärillä oli ihan hiljaista, ilmastointi oli lopettanut jatkuvan hurisemisen ja Baekhyun pystyi kuulemaan rauhattomaksi heittäytyneen sydämensä paukkeen. Ilmassa oli yhtäkkiä jännitystä, kuin hän olisi kävellyt suoraan ukonilman sähköistämään ilmaan.

Hotellihuoneesta käytävän puolelle astuva Park Chanyeol oli pukeutunut mustaan, siistiin pukuun, ja siihen sopivaan kravattiin. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut parin metrin päässä häntä tuijottavaan Baekhyuniin.

Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena ja yritti jatkaa matkaansa. Huone 444 oli käytävän toisessa päässä, hänen täytyisi ohittaa Park. Lyhyin ja hitain askelin hän asteli eteenpäin, koittaen pitää katseensa seinissä olevissa numeroissa, mutta silmät palasivat aina häntä niin intensiivisesti tuijottavaan Chanyeoliin. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän pysähtyi Parkin eteen eikä jatkanut matkaansa, ohittaen huoneen avointa ovea.

”Tapaamme jälleen, Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs. Baekhyun piti katseensa reippaasti ylhäällä eikä pakoillut suurten silmien jokseenkin lempeää katsetta, vaikka häntä hävetti ihan helvetisti se tarpeeton turpaan vetäminen. Hän halusi pyytää anteeksi käytöstään, mutta sanat takertuivat kurkkuun, kuten aina Parkin tavatessaan.

”Mihin matka?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyunin katse kävi käytävän päässä, mutta palasivat nopeasti Chanyeoliin, jonka silmissä tuikki se kaikki karisma ja itsevarmuus, joka oli jättänyt Baekhyuniin vaikutuksen pelkän tietokoneen ruudun välityksellä. Silloin hän oli tuntenut sisässään jo värisevän, mutta sillä kertaa tunne oli sata kertaa vahvempi.

”Teetkö sä tän mulle?” hän kysyi kuiskaten. Jalat liikkuivat kuin omasta tahdosta, eivät suinkaan huoneen 444 suuntaan, vaan sisemmäs Parkin huonetta.

Chanyeol hymyili hennosti ja hipaisi Baekhyunia poskesta, leikkisästi virnistäen. ”Teet sen ihan itse.”

Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä ja koitti ravistella itsensä pois siitä transsista, johon mies hänet jotenkin kummasti aina sai. ”Ajattelin pyytää anteeksi sitä viimeisintä, mutta taidan perua aikeeni.”

”Anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty”, Chanyeol sanoi ja seurasi virnistellen, miten Baekhyun siirtyi sivuaskelein edemmäs käytävää. Kuitenkin avoin huoneen ovi pysäytti hänen kulkunsa eikä hän vaikuttanut pystyvän kiertämään sitä. Hän painoi selkänsä huoneen ovea vasten ja jäi jumiin, kun Yeol asettui hänen eteensä.

”Haluatko tulla sisään? Näyttää mulle, mistä sut on tehty?”

”Olisit tullut katsomaan. Hengasin alhaalla koko illan”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni väristen.

Chanyeol ei menettänyt hymyään. ”Mä kävin. Et käyttänytkään _taikavoimiasi.”_

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, ettei hän sanoisi mitään röyhkeää. Hänen olisi kovasti tehnyt mieli pamauttaa pari faktaa tiskiin, mutta hän ei halunnut käyttäytyä typerästi. Hän joutui hengittelemään syvään tasatakseen raketin lailla nouseen verenpaineensa, jotta hän voisi ilmoittaa Parkille tyynesti, ettei hän suostuisi alentumaan yhdeksi hänen moniuloitteista temppuaan.

”Kaiva jostain lanttini, niin vedän sua uudestaan dunkkuun”, hän irvisti.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin käsivarrelle ja pyysi katsekontaktia. Hän vakuutti rehellisesti olevansa pahoillaan ja menneen liian pitkälle. Hänen oli pakko myöntää, ettei hän osannut olla avuksi, vaikka hän kovasti halusikin olla. Kukaan ei ollut aikaisemmin halunnut hänen apuaan.

”Sullakin on tunteet”, Baekhyun naurahti, jokseenkin typertyneenä. Ehkä Park todellakin oli tavallinen kuolevainen, joka eli ja hengitti samassa rytmissä maapallon ihmisten kanssa.

”Mäkin olen ihminen”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Mussakin on vikani.”

”On vai?” Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti kiinnostuneempana. Hänelle Park oli yhtä mysteeriä, pelkkää itsevarmuutta ja tietynlaista röyhkeyttä, mutta vain hyvällä tavalla. Hän osasi ottaa yleisönsä ja vangita heidän kiinnostuksensa pelkällä olemuksella. Baekhyun ei ollut sellainen.

”Usko pois”, Chanyeol naurahti varovasti ja tiputti ensimmäistä kertaa itsevarman katsekontaktin. Baekhyun kiinnostui Parkin yllättävästä inhimillisyydestä ja myönsi itselleen, että hän halusi tietää, mikä ajatus oli ollut niin kipeä, että se oli rikkonut hänet, vaikkakin vain sekunniksi.

”Tuletko sisään?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti huonettaan. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja käveli edeltä huoneeseen. Kun Chanyeol oli vetänyt oven kiinni, Baekhyunie ei enää muistanut, miksi hän oli saapunut neljänteen kerrokseen.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun tuijotti Chanyeolin silmiin ja tunsi maailman jälleen pysähtyvän. Hän ei osannut sanoa, miksi Chanyeolia katsoessa kaikki tuntui olevan ihan vinksallaan. Oliko hän sittenkin kiinnostunut Yeolista? Siinä mielessä? Vai oliko hän vain niin puutteessa, että antaisi kenen tahansa tehdä hänelle mitä vain? Park Chanyeol vaikutti mieheltä, johon ei kannattanut luottaa. Mitä hän oli ajatellut miehen voivan auttaa häntä koe-esiintymisen kanssa. Eiväthän taikurit koskaan paljastaneet temppujaan. Paitsi se yksi naamioitu hyypiö televisiossa.

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain ja veti jotain Baekhyunin korvan takaa. Verenpaine oli nousta jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, jos se olisikin hänen kolikkonsa. Esine paljastui kondomiksi, joka oli ollut Hyunien hallussa vielä puoli sekuntia sitten.

Baekhyunin kasvot tummuivat yhdessä rysäyksessä. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että hänen temppujaan käytettiin häntä vastaan. Hän oli satavarma, että Park tiesi hänen flirttailleen Sehunille loungen puolella. Hän oli tainnut jopa nähdä sen.

"Että sellaiset mielessä", Chanyeol virnisti selvästi huvittuneena. Baekhyun tarrasi kumiin kiinni ja tuhahti lyhyesti. Ehkä hänellä olikin, mutta ei taatusti tämän taikurinretaleen kanssa. Hän ei ikinä päätyisi sänkyyn sellaisen ärsytyksen kanssa, joka sai hänen verensä lopettamaan kiertämisen siihen paikkaan.

Yksi hellä kosketus riitti hajottamaan Baekhyunin tarkoitusperät tuhansiksi kappaleiksi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän alentui niikin vahvakarismaiselle miehelle vai oliko hän sittenkin kiinnostunut Parkista muussakin mielessä? Hän ei enää tuntenut itseään, vaan sen mystisen yhteyden, joka heidän välilleen oli syntynyt.

Seksuaalinen vetovoima.

Sitä se oli. Se oli tullut jostain tyhjästä, tai sitten se oli ollut heidän välillään aina. Ehkä Baekhyun ei ollut huomannut sitä korvissa kohisevan verenpaineen vuoksi.

Baekhyun ei ollut ajatellut järjellään pitkään aikaan. Koska Chanyeol ei pelästynyt hänen kantamastaan suojakumista, vaan näytti kiinnostuneelta, hän päätyi nojautumaan suudelmaan, joka maistui täydelliseltä. Viimeisetkin järjen rippeet tuntuivat palavan siinä rytäkässä, mitä toistensa välille syntyneet kipinät roihauttivat liekkeihin.

Chanyeol vei Baekhyunin syliinsä ja kantoi hänet sänkyyn silmät tuikkien. Eikä Baekhyun estellyt. 

* * *

Baekhyun kuljetti etusormeaan Chanyeolin paljaalla olkapäällä ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hän paini ajatustensa kanssa, mietti, oliko sellainen eläimellinen toiminta mistään kotoisin, yhtään järkevää. Samalla olo oli niin raukea ja rento, mikä sai hänet miettimään, miksi hän ei ollut aikaisemmin päätynyt harrastamaan seksiä Chanyeolin kanssa. Ei se parasta kokemaansa ollut ollut, mutta kelpasi, paremman puutteessa. Yhteinen sävel oli löytynyt ehkä hetken liian myöhään.

Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja koitti huuhtoa punan kasvoiltaan. Hän ei olisi ikimaailmassa uskonut päätyvänsä samaan sänkyyn itse Park Chanyeolin kanssa. "Kuuletko mun ajatukset?"

Chanyeol käänsi utuisen katseensa kyljessään kiehnäävään mieheen ja naurahti typertyneenä. "Luuletko mun pystyvän?"

"En tiedä", Baekhyun huokaisi ja kellahti selälleen. Hän laski kätensä vatsansa päälle muttei pystynyt olemaan kauaa hiplaamatta Chanyeolia, jonka hyväkuntoinen iho aiheutti hänessä puhdasta kateutta. Hän halusi tietää, miten mies itseään hoiti, kun hän hehkui niin kirkkaana siinä vieressä. Hän ei taatusti saanut kaikkea huomiota kiinnittävää finniä nenänpäähänsä tärkeinä päivinä. Tai jos sai, niin ainakin hän osasi peittää sen niin, ettei se paistanut entistä enemmän silmään. Baekhyun tiesi jo sanomattakin, että hänen otsaansa alkaisi kukkia päivää ennen Luminouksen koetta, ihan vain puhtaasta stressistä.

”Sä olit hyvässä maineessa oleva taikuri. Mikä sai sut lopettamaan nousevan urasi ja siirtymään pelkkiin korttitemppuihin? Nekin on ihan cool, mutta eikö se ole vähän laimeaa tuollaiselle mestarille.”

Baekhyun käänsi päätään miehen suuntaan samaan aikaan, kun Yeol siirsi oman katseensa kattoon. Baekhyun oli varma, että miehen silmissä välähti jokin ikävä, muisto menneestä.

"Oletko tutustunut tarinaani hyvinkin?" Yeol kysyi.

"Sulla on oma Wikipedia-sivu", Baekhyun hymähti hiljaa. Tunnelma oli kylmentynyt, vaikka vielä hetki sitten se oli ollut hiostavan kuuma ja hikisen tahmea. Melkein alkoi palella, Hyunien teki mieli vetää peittoa paremmin ylleen.

Chanyeolin suusta karkaavassa naurahduksessa oli yllättävän paljon huvittuneisuutta. "Luotatko sä niihin?"

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Ei hän tainnut luottaa. Vaikka oli kyse eräänlaisesta tietokirjasesta, oli raaka totuus, että kenellä tahansa oli mahdollisuus muokata sivuilla olevat tekstit haluamaansa muotoon. Ei kannattanut liiaksi luottaa, mutta eikö se sääntö pätenyt kaikkeen elämässä.

"En vain tahdo, että kukaan kärsii vuokseni", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän pysyi hetken aikaa ilmeettömänä, kunnes päätyi huokaisemaan raskaasti ja virnistämään puolittain.

Baekhyun kääntyi kyljelleen ja siirsi kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin. Hän silitti pienesti miehen otsaa ja koitti virittäytyä samalle taajuudelle nähdäkseen sielunsa silmin, mitä mainetta niittäneen taikurin menneisyydessä oli tapahtunut. Hän ei ollut varma, miksi hän halusi tietää. Mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut jakaa niitä kuvia. Hän piti suojamuurit ylhäällä, vaikka hän oli alaston ja vaikutti haavoittuvalta. Silloin Baekhyun tajusi, ettei heidän välillä ollut seksiä kummempaa.

Baekhyun puri huulensa yhteen ja mietti, mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän oli käyttäytynyt hävyttömästi aikaa ennen Joonmyeon hyungin tuloa hänen elämäänsä. Hän oli harrastanut seksiä lukemattomien ihmisten kanssa pelkästään itsekkäistä syistä, tarvitessaan pehmeää sänkyä, jossa nukkua kunnon yöunet. Nyt hän ei tarvinnut sellaista, hänellä oli oma huone muutamaa kerrosta ylempänä, jonka Miya Kozye oli hänelle antanut puoli-ilmaiseksi siitä hyvästä, että hän viihdyttäisi baarin asiakkaita taikatempuillaan. Täytyisikö hylätä Park ja painella ylös, kaatua kylmään sänkyyn... huuhdella häpeä baarikaapista löytyvällä sakella ja toivoa, ettei sitä muistaisi seuraavana aamuna yhtään mitään.

Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä, itselleen. Hän muisti huoneessa 444 häntä odottavan Sehunin. Hän olisi voinut ignoorata hänet pysäyttäneen Parkin ja jatkaa matkaansa siihen kirottuun huoneeseen, tulla rakastetuksi eikä vain käytetyksi. Hän oli typertynyt siitä, että hän uskoi merkinneensä Chanyeolille paljon enemmän kuin tosiasiassa merkitsi. Hän oli pahoillaan, että hän kohteli Oh Seseä niinkin julmasti. Hän oikeasti piti nuorikon seurasta ja odotti innolla hänen tapaamistaan, mutta intiimit hetket tuntuivat aina keskeytyvän ennen kuin sitä kunnolla pääsi edes alkuun. Hän ei yhtään ihmettelisi, jos Sehun ei ottaisi häneen enää koskaan yhteyttä.

"Hei", Chanyeolin pehmeä ääni keskeytti väsyneen ajatusriihen. "Mä en vain tapaa avautua kellekään. Miksi puhua mun elämästä, jos tarjolla on jotain paljon kiinnostavampaa?"

"Sä olet kiinnostava", Baekhyun sanoi, puhui varmaan sydämestään, sillä hän ei ollut miettinyt niitä sanoja etukäteen.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. "Ei. En ole. Enkä halua olla. Mä vain seilaan paikasta toiseen, pidän itseni liikkeessä ja mietin, mikä tarkoitukseni tässä maailmassa oikein on. Ei mulla ole haaveita, unelmia."

"Miksi et keksi jotain?" Baekhyun kysyi. "Osta talo meren rannalta ja katsele horisontissa liikkuvia laivoja. Kierrä maailmaa ja tutustu erilaisiin kulttuureihin. Laajenna maailmankuvaasi ja kouluttaudu astronautiksi."

"Ei, Hyun-ah", Chanyeol sanoi. "Mikään noista ei ole mun haaveeni."

"Ei munkaan", Baekhyun huokaisi ja veti käden päänsä alle. Vasemman käden sormista yksi liikkui Yeolin paljaalla rintakehällä, kun hän valui ajatuksiinsa.

"Ei talo meren rannalla?"

"Asun jo sellaisessa", Baekhyun muistutti. Villa Angenas oli täydellinen paikka. Häntä ei harmittanut pätkän vertaa, että se kuului Joonmyeon hyungille. Se hyung oli hänen elämänsä tärkein ihminen ja hän oli onnekas saadessaan asua sellaisen rakennuksen yläkerrassa.

"Siitä on kolmisen vuotta, ehkä jo enemmänkin, kun me työstettiin Youngheen kanssa erästä temppua seuraavaan näytökseen. Suuruudenhulluudessani olin keksinyt jotain järisyttävää, joka mahdollisesti muuttaisi koko Korean taikureiden historian, mutta vain, jos se onnistuisi. Ei se temppu koskaan päässyt lavoille asti, kun jo toinen demo meni hirvittävällä tavalla pieleen, mun ja tiimin virhearvioinnin takia. Pysy teatterilavalla, älä lähde tavoittelemaan kuuta taivaalta. Siinä voi olla ihmishenkiä kyseessä, pahimmassa tapauksessa."

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti, vaikkei ollut varma, olisiko se sopivaa. Hän oli vain tyytyväinen siihen, mihin hän oli tähtäämässä. Hän ei halunnut taakseen useiden kymmenien ihmisten kokoista tiimiä, stunttimiehiä ja suunnittelijoita, lavastajia ja sen sellaisia. Hänellä ei olisi koskaan varaa sellaiseen. Hän halusi tehdä sen, mitä pystyi kahdella kädellään tekemään. Olla simppeli, mutta silti vakuuttava. Niin kuin se taikuri silloin tv:ssä, joka oli kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa, kun hän oli ollut vasta pieni poika.

"Korttitemput ovat taito, joka vaatii sorminäppäryyttä ja taitoa. Älä aliarvioi niitä."

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Ei hän aliarvoinutkaan. Miten monta kertaa hän oli räjäyttänyt 52 kortin pakan työhuoneensa lattialle tai vaihtoehtoisesti Joonmyeonin keittiöön pelkästään sen vuoksi, kun sormien nivelet olivat jäykät ja yhteistyöhaluttomat.

"Mä olisin voinut pelastaa Youngheen." Chanyeolin ääni oli tumma, outo. Baekhyun jäykistyi, hän ei ollut varma, mitä ajatella.

"Olin liian itsekäs, rakastin elämää liikaa. En halua joutua enää koskaan sellaisen päätöksen eteen."

"Mä olen pahoillani", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään muuta. Hän oli kiitollinen, että Chanyeol oli uskaltanut jakaa kipeät asiat hänen kanssaan. Hän tunsi olevansa taas lähempänä miehen sydäntä kuin viisi minuuttia sitten.

"Jos voisin palata siihen tilanteeseen, valitsisin toisen. Mun henkeni ei ole ketään arvokkaampi."

"Älä sano noin", Baekhyun sanoi ja nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että Chanyeol piti itseään niin huonossa arvossa. Hänen elämänsä olisi yhtä arvokas kuten kenen tahansa muun. Asioilla oli tapana mennä kuten ylemmät voimat olivat suunnitelleet, jokaiselle oli annettu tietty määrä päiviä. Ja sitä täytyi itse pitää huolta siitä, miten ne käyttäisi.

"Kiitos, Hyun-ah", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. "Kiitos, että pidät mua jonakin."

* * *

Baekhyun astui ulos Chanyeolin hotellihuoneesta. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin sulkea oven perässään, kun eteen seisahtui pitkä hahmo, jonka kireys sai hänen niskavillansa nousemaan välittömästi pystyyn. Hän vilkaisi syvemmälle käytävään, huone 444 osui silmään häiritsevällä tavalla.

"Et tullutkaan", Sehun sanoi, turhaan pettymystään peittelemättä. Baekhyun oli saattanut luvata hänelle paljon, ja häntä hävetti, miten hän ei ollutkaan pystynyt pitämään lupaustaan. Oli ihan ansaittua, jos Sehun ei pitäisi häntä enää ihmisenä, johon kuluttaa arvokasta aikaansa.

"Anteeksi, mä---"

"Löysit jotain parempaa", Sehun sanoi kylmästi.

Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat hänen pudistellessa päätään ja yrittäessään keksiä jotain järkevää sanottavaa. Ei hänellä tainnut kuitenkaan olla mitään hyvää selitystä. Hän ei osannut tehdä mitään muuta kuin pyytää anteeksi. Hän ei viitsinyt edes ehdottaa kolmatta mahdollisuutta, Park oli tullut heidän väliinsä jo kahdesti. Ja nyt se ryökäle kuulosti yrittävän ulos huoneesta, oven toiselta puolelta kuuluvien äänien perusteella.

"Voit poistaa numeroni", Sehun sanoi ja poistui paikalta, kävellen nopein askelin kohti hissiä. Baekhyunin katse pysyi nuoremman jämäköissä liikkeissä, hänen sydämensä itkiessä verta. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, että hän oli käyttäytynyt jälleen niin paskamaisesti. Ei hän tahallaan. Asiat olivat vain kääntyneet sille tolalle. Kylmät väreet kulkivat selkäpiissä hänen miettiessä, mitä kaikkea olisi voinut tapahtua, jos hän olisi astunut kuoleman numerolla varustettuun huoneeseen.

Hotellihuoneen ovi Baekhyunin takana avautui ja kolahti hänen selkäänsä. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi kömpelyyttään ja työnsi päänsä ulos oven raosta. Hän ehti nähdä Sehunista vilauksen ennen kuin nuorikko hävisi kulman taakse.

"Onko hän mielittysi?" Chanyeol kysyi varovasti analysoidessaan tilannetta. "Seurusteletko?"

"Vitut. Keskityn koe-esiintymiseen, ei ole aikaa seurustella. Hän on vain... pieni irtiotto arjesta", Baekhyun sanoi ja kohotti katseensa Chanyeoliin, jonka silmät olivat edelleen uniset. Hän ei ollut herännyt uuteen päivään vieläkään, vaikka kello lähestyi jo aamukymmentä.

"Mitä hän Osakassa?"

"Sattumalta kai, en kysynyt", Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Leveä virnistys nousi Yeolin kasvoille, hän jatkoi myhäilyään häirisevän pitkään. Baekhyunin teki mieli kivahtaa hänelle.

"Et pidä kohtaamistanne kohtalona", Chanyeol sanoi lopulta. Baekhyunin suu avautui hämmennyksestä, vastalauseet tuntuivat tarttuvan jälleen kurkkuun. Hän vihasi (ja ehkä rakasti) sitä, että Park sai hänet aina niin sanattomaksi.

Chanyeol työntyi lisää ulos huoneestaan ja vei kasvonsa Baekhyunin korvan läheisyyteen. Hänen henkäyksestää lähtevä ilmavirta kutitti että aiheutti vatsaa nipisteleviä takaumia. Miehen kosteat huulet kun olivat kulkeneet hänen kaulallaan alle kymmenen tuntia sitten.

"Hyvä mun kannaltani", Chanyeol kuiskasi. Hän vetäytyi taaksepäin, takaisin huoneeseensa ja sulki oven. Siitä lähtevä kopsahdus havahdutti Baekhyunin jälleen järkiinsä.

Hyun joutui kasaamaan itseään hetken aikaa. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä yö Yeolin kanssa oikein merkitsi, mitä hän halusi sen merkitsevän ja tarvitsiko sen merkitä yhtään mitään. Oliko Park Chanyeolin kanssa harrastettu seksi yksi niistä monista kerroista, joita hän oli harrastanut elämänsä aikana, aikomatta palata samaan osoitteeseen toista kertaa. Vai oliko se jotain enemmän, suurempaa, kohtaloa, jonka hän oli itse kirjoittanut.

Baekhyun ravisteli moiset ajatukset päästään. Saattoi hyvin olla mahdollista, että Park Chanyeol oli vain mies, joka tarvitsi toisen ihmisen läheisyyttä, puhtaasti itsekkäin motiivein. Ei kannattanut yliajatella, sitä meni vain entistä enemmän sekaisin, ei enää tunnistanut oikeaa ja väärää, totta ja tarua. Jos Park puhuisi hänet ihan pyörryksiin, hän saattaisi löytää itsensä tekemässä jotain, mitä hän ei todellakaan haluaisi tehdä. Vaikka ei hän ollut sellainen. Hän oli taistellut pitkän tien saadakseen tehdä sitä mitä halusi, tehdäkseen töitä kohti unelmaansa. Ja kohta olisi totuuden hetki. Ei olisi aikaa miettiä, mitä hänen ja Chanyeolin välillä oikein oli, kun hänen täytyisi käyttää seuraavat kaksi viikkoa täysin koe-esiintymisen ohjelman hiomiseen. Hän oli tehnyt jo kaiken perustyön, enää tarvitsi vain hienosäätää.


	9. Chapter 9

Sapporossa oli tuullut koko viikon. Hokkaido oli peittynyt kaiken harmaaksi vetävään matalapaineeseen ja kylmä ilmavirta oli saanut ympärillä olevan luonnon vetämään elinvoimansa jonnekin maankuoren syvyyksiin. Lehdet olivat latistuneet kuin silmissä, vettä sataa ripsi aina välillä, pisarat heittäytyivät ylidramaattisesti yläkerran ikkunoihin ja saivat Baekhyunin tiputtelemaan tavaroita käsistään. Korttipakka oli lentänyt kolme kertaa laminoidulle lattialle yhden aamupäivän aikana ja hänen hermonsa alkoi olla jo melkoisen kireällä. Puuskainen tuuli enteili jotain ikävää eikä hän voinut ajatella sellaista, sillä Luminousin kokeeseen oli enää kolme päivää aikaa. Oli oltava terässä, eikä Baekhyunista tuntunut yhtään siltä. Tuntui, niin kuin jokin puuttuisi, jokin mitä hän ei osannut identifioida.

Baekhyun rojahti keittiön saarekkeen eteen ja piteli jäytäviä käsiään kuuman teemukin ympärillä. Vihreän sencha-teen tuoksu leijui nenään ja sai hänet hymyilemään, joskin puolittain. Hänen olonsa oli ihan hyvä, ok, mutta silti hän haikaili jonkin perään. Tai jonkun. Olo oli ollut yksinäinen viimeisen puolitoista viikkoa, sillä Joonmyeon oli kiinni vesibisneksessään ja reissasi Tokiossa ja Kiotossa, ellei ollut sitten kotona pitämässä palavereita joko puhelimitse, videoyhteydellä tai ihan kasvokkain. Alakerrassa oli rampannut taas pukumiestä toisensa perään, isot salkut mukanaan. Mukana ei ollut ollut yhtäkään alle kouluikäistä lapsukaista, jota Baekhyun olisi voinut viihdyttää enemmän kuin mielellään. Puhelin ei ollut soinut viikkoon eikä kukaan ollut kaivannut häntä. Hän oli saanut mitä oli halunnut; täydellisen rauhan harjoitellakseen.

Oli alkanut taas sataa, taivas oli revennyt ehkä muutamia sekunteja sitten. Kohina voimistui entisestään, nopeasti se oli siinä pisteessä, ettei paine voinut enempää kasvaa. Luonnonvoimat näyttivät mahtinsa, jälleen kerran. Ehkä uima-allas olisi pitänyt peittää, mutta taisi olla jo liian myöhäistä, Baekhyun mietti mielessään.

Yläkerran ovelta kuului jämäkkä koputus. Baekhyun nosti katseensa takapihan portaista ylös nousevaan sisäänkäyntiin ja kurtisti kulmiaan huomatessaan pitkän siluetin lasisen koristeoven takana. Hän irrotti otteensa teemukista ja toivoi, ettei se jäähtyisi sillä aikaa, kun hän kävisi selittämässä arvon yhteistyökumppanille, että Kim Joonmyeonin vesibisneksen neuvottelut tehtiin alakerrassa ja että yläkertaan ei olisi mitään asiaa, sillä se oli hänen valtakuntaansa. Hän oli taikuri, eikä mikään bisnesmies. 

Baekhyun avasi oven ja valmistautui kohtaamaan liikemiehen. Pitkässä trenssitakissa ja lierihatussa ovella seisova mies sai tervehdyksensä japaniksi, mutta vastaus tuli Baekhyunin äidinkielellä. Vettä valuva mies paljasti kasvonsa ja katsoi paikoilleen jähmettynyttä Baekhyunia huvittunut virne kasvoillaan.

"Chanyeol", Baekhyun sai vaivoin sanottua. He eivät olleet tavanneet yhteentoista vuorokauteen, eivät pitäneet minkäänlaista yhteyttä. Ellei Park ollut sitten kuullut hänen sanatonta kaipaustaan, niitä mietteitä, joita hän pikkutunneilla erehtyi ajattelemaan, jos uni oli kadoksissa.

"Tulin arvioimaan ohjelmasi. Toin vähän rekvisiittaa, jos kelpaa."

Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeolin kädessä olevaan salkkuun, joka aiheutti hänessä välittömän reaktion. Oikean käden rystysiä kihelmöi hänen muistaessa, miten lapsellisesti hän oli käyttäytynyt. Mutta Chanyeol ei vaikuttanut enää muistelevan koko turpajuhlia. Ehkä hänenkin täytyisi päästää irti; tapahtunut, mikä tapahtunut.

"No, mikä on? Ajattelin sun ilahtuvan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hipaisi Baekhyunin kasvoja, jotka pysyivät hämmentyneessä mutrussa. Surumielisyys oli virittänyt tunnelmaa eikä harmaa ilma auttanut sitä yhtään. 

Baekhyun veti miehen sisään ja veti oven lujaa kiinni, kylmä ja syksyinen ilma pysykööt ulkona. Hän napsautti kattovalot päälle saadakseen tunnelman hieman kirkkaammaksi ja lämpimämmäksi, se oli ollut turhan kolea koko päivän.

Chanyeol riisui ulkovaatteensa naulakkoon ja raahasi salkkunsa keittiön saarekkeen päälle, hymyillen haistaessaan senchan tuoksun. Baekhyun seurasi perässä ja painautui pidemmän selkää vasten, halaten häntä tiukasti rutistaen, eikä tiennyt edes miksi. Hän vain... halusi tehdä niin. 

"Oho", Chanyeol naurahti kummastellen. Hän ei voinut huomauttaa, ettei Baekhyun yleensä pitänyt siitä, että Yeol ilmestyi hänen elämäänsä mitään varoittamatta. 

"Mä odotin sitä", Baekhyun sanoi. "Tai jotain. En ole nähnyt hyungiakaan viiteen päivään, vaikka hän asuu alakerrassa", hän jatkoi nauraen tyhjää nauruaan. "Olen yksinäinen, eikä mun pitänyt olla sitä enää."

"Mä olen tässä nyt", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ajoi Baekhyunin istumaan alas saarekkeen edessä olevalle jakkaralle ja avasi salkkunsa. Märkä nahka kasteli marmorisen tason, mutta kumpikaan ei välittänyt. Salkun suojassa olevat nitroselluloosa-arkit olivat pysyneet vesisateen ulottumattomissa. Parkin salkussa oli myös avaamattomia korttipakkoja, huopakyniä, katoavalla musteella tai vedenkestävällä, kukin tarpeeseen. Mutta ennen kaikkea Baekhyunin huomio kiinnittyi punaiseen ruusuun, jonka nuppu vaikutti elinvoimaiselta siihen nähden, ettei se näyttänyt pätkääkään muoviselta tekokukalta. Ja sen ruusun varressa oli kultaista lahjanauhaa sekä siihen pujotettu sormus. Se sormus ei olisi häikäissyt silmään niinkään pahasti, ellei Baekhyunie olisi sytyttänyt saarekkeen yläpuolella olevaa kattolamppua.

Baekhyun hapuili tietämättään salkun vasempaan reunaan aseteltua ruusua, sormusta, kai se oli paketti; lahja. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ennen kuin hän ehti edes hipaista salkun reunaa. 

"Y-y-younghee... olitteko... kihloissa?" Baekhyun puhdisti kurkkuaan ja koitti estää häpeän värjäämästä kasvojaan kovinkaan punaisiksi. Ei onnistunut.

”Emme olleet", Chanyeol vastasi rauhallisesti ja nosti nitroselluloosa-arkit pöydälle, Baekhyunin teekupin viereen. Paketit olivat avaamattomia, niitä oli viisi, joissa jokaisessa oli kymmenen arkkia. A4-kokoisesta arkista riittäisi useaan temppuun. Hän oli koittanut tilata tavaraa sapporolaisesta välinekaupasta, mutta tavara oli ollut lopussa koko viikon. Ehkä universumi oli kuullut hänen tarpeensa. Tai se oli lipunut suoraan Parkin korviin. Kyllä noilla, suurilla ja ulkonevilla, hyvin kuulisikin.

"Sormus kuuluu äidilleni", Chanyeol sanoi. "Pidän sitä välillä matkassa."

"Miksi se ei ole äidilläsi?" 

"Koska hän vihaa isääni", Chanyeol vastasi ja sulki salkun. Hän laski sen lattialle, pyyhkäisi mukanaan tuomat vesipisarat ruutupaitansa hihalla ja istui alas, Baekhyunin vierelle. He katsoivat toisiaan pitkään, eivätkä sanoneet mitään. 

Baekhyun kääntyi teemukin puoleen ja laski kätensä lämpöä henkivän posliinin pinnalle. Hymy nousi kasvoille väkisin, tunne oli aina yhtä ihana. 

Chanyeolin ei olis tarvinnut avata suutaan, mutta kai hän halusi. Hän kertoi vanhempiensa epäonnisesta liitosta ja siitä, miten se oli päättynyt silloin, kun Yeol oli ollut kuudentoista. Ei se ollut ollut mitenkään ihmeellisen dramaattista, mutta Yeol oli vain päätynyt poimimaan vihassa kotikadulle heitetyn vihkisormuksen ja säilyttänyt sitä itsellään siitä asti. Ei hän toivonut vanhempiensa palaavan yhteen tai mitään, hän vain halusi vaalia niitä muistoja, joita hänellä oli. Vaikka isä ja äiti eivät pitäneet yhteiseloaan siedettävänä, oli Chanyeol saanut kokea heidän kanssaan unohtumattomia päiviä huvipuistoissa ja muilla retkillä. Ja hän vaali niitä sydämessään hamaan loppuun saakka. 

Baekhyun nojautui Chanyeolin olkaa vasten ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli vähän yllättynyt, miten helposti Chanyeol oli avautunut hänelle, näyttänyt itsestään jotain niin henkilökohtaista. Se kaikki oli muuttunut sinä iltana, yönä, Osakassa, yksitoista päivää aikaisemmin. Halusi Chanyeol sitä tai ei.

"Miten menee? Temppujesi kanssa?"

Puheenaihe vaihtui yllättäen. Baekhyun kampesi itsensä ylös ja kirosi mielessään, tunnelma oli vaihtunut silmänräpäyksessä, juuri kun hän oli ajatellut voivansa lievittää yksinäisyyttään nojailemalla tukevasti jalat maassa pitävään mieheen.

"Ihan jees", Baekhyun sanoi, ääni oli ponneton, mitäänsanomaton. Hän ei halunnut miettiä tulevaa koetta, sillä se sai hänen kätensä särkemään. Korttipakka lojui työhuoneen lattialla, hän ei ollut viitsinyt kerätä sitä viimeisimmän jälkeen ylös. Hän oli marssinut ulos huoneesta ovet paukkuen ja päätynyt keittämään teetä. Sekin olisi kohta jo kylmää. 

"Tuletko katsomaan koe-esiintymistäni? Luulen, että pelkkä naamasi riittää perusteeksi päästää sut sisälle teatterisaliin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän hörppäsi teestään ja esitti, ettei hän tuntenut Yeolin katsetta itsessään.

"Haluaisitko, että tulisin?"

"Haluaisin."

"Sitten tulen mielelläni."

* * *

Chanyeol oli noukkinut punataustaisen korttipakan jokaisen kortin laminaattilattialta. Baekhyun nojaili ovenkarmiin, piilotellen kasvojaan kädellään. Häntä hävetti niin kauheasti, millaiseen sotkuun hän oli oman soppensa saanut. Hän olisi voinut siivota itse, hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä se pian muutenkin. Joonmyeon olisi saanut slaagin, mahdollisesti kaksikin, jos olisi nähnyt. Heillä oli sopimus eikä Baekhyunilla ollut varaa rikkoa sitä.

"Tästä ei ole vaivaa", Chanyeol sanoi järjestellessään kortteja haluamaansa järjestykseen. Silmät tukkien hän asetteli niitä selvästi haluamaansa kaavaan, Baekhyunin mielenkiinto heräsi.

"Osaatko ennustaa?"

"Hokkaidossa on yksi kuuluisa shamaani, joka luki mulle omasta pakastani. Älä koskekaan ristijätkään, se on korttini."

Chanyeol paljasti viuhkaksi käsissään levittämänsä korttipakan, joista kaikki 52 korttia olivat mustia ristijätkiä. 

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja pyöritteli silmiään Chanyeolille. Sen siitä sai kun päästi sellaisen vekkulin varastotiloihinsa.

"Esitä mulle ohjelmasi", Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi peräseinustalla olevalle tuolille. Hän risti jalkansa ja laski korttipakan vieressään olevalle pöydälle. Hän katsoi arvioiden ovensuussa seisovaa Baekhyunia, joka kuljetti katsettaan huoneen seinissä, ajatuksiinsa valuneena.

"Laita ykköset päälle", hän sanoi. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa edessä olevaan mieheen ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen vastalauseen, sanoja ei kuitenkaan tullut ulos. Hän ei voinut oikein kieltäytyäkään, sillä hän oli kaikesta huolimatta kiitollinen Chanyeolille, kun hän oli ollut niinkin paljon apuna ja tietyllä tapaa henkisenä tukena koko ohjelman teon ajan. Siitä huolimatta, ettei hän ollut paljastanut omia salaisuuksiaan, sitä typerää seteliä lukuunottamatta, Baekhyunista tuntui, että Chanyeol oli silti sysännyt häntä oikealle tielle. Jotenkin hän oli saanut miehestä jotain voimaa, ehkä sitä paljon puhuttua itsevarmuutta. Ehkä hän oli löytänyt oman karismansa. Tai sitten Chanyeol sai hänet vain tuntemaan sillä tavalla. Totuuden hetki olisi pian, sitten hän osaisi sanoa konkreettisesti, olisiko hän tarpeeksi taitava taikuri. 

"Palaan pian", Baekhyun sanoi ja siirtyi makuuhuoneeseen. Häntä hieman epäilytti jättää Park yksin varastonsa uumeniin, ties mitä mies penkoisi sillä aikaa. Mutta toisaalta Yeolia ei vaikuttanut kiinnostavan, minkälaista materiaa hänellä oli, hän oli varmaan nähnyt jo kaiken.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja alkoi vaihtaa vaatteita. Joonmyeon oli ollut niin innoissaan Baekhyunin saamasta kutsusta Luminous-teatterin koe-esiintymiseen, että hän oli pirauttanut sapporolaiselle räätäliystävälleen, joka oli tullut Villa Angenakseen mittaamaan Baekhyunin, että hänelle saataisiin tehtyä mittatilauksella varmasti istuva ja asiansa ajava puku. Ulkoa päin se näytti varsin tavalliselta, sisällä olikin sitten ihan eri ääni kellossa. Piilotaskuja ja saumoja oli millä mitalla, hän pystyi ujuttamaan takkiinsa melkoisen määrän tavaraa, eikä ne koskaan näkyneet ulospäin. 

Baekhyun palasi työhuoneeseen täysissä pukeissa, hiukset nopeasti laitettuina. Chanyeol oli noussut ylös ja raottanut punaista samettiverhoa ja tutkaili sen takana olevasta ikkunasta aukeavaa maisemaa. Baekhyun köhäisi varovasti ja koitti saada Chanyeolin huomion, mutta mies ei kääntynyt ympäri.

"Ei, Hyun-ah. Tee muhun vaikutus."

Katse Baekhyunin silmissä vaihtui. Hän tarkisti takkinsa sisällön nopeasti mieleen kertyneellä listalla ja totesi olevansa valmis. Hän veti huoneen oven kiinni ja napsautti valot pois. Chanyeol päästi irti samettiverhosta ja kuulosti nielaisevan, kun pimeys otti huoneen valtaansa.

Liekki leimahti ja valaisi huoneen hetkellisesti. Chanyeol kääntyi hitaasti hymyilevää Baekhyunia kohti ja henkäisi ääneen. Baekhyun piteli kädessään liekin kanssa ilmestynyttä ruusua ja taikoi sen näkymättömiin. Chanyeol istui alas ja otti mukavan asennon.

Baekhyun taputti käsiään pari kertaa jämäkästi yhteen. Valot syttyivät ja hänellä oli kädessään jo jotain muuta. Kolikko. Eikä mikä tahansa kolikko, vaan hänen lanttinsa, 500 wonin kolikko. Chanyeolin kasvoilla kävi pieni hymynkare, Baekhyun ehti nähdä sen. Siitä hän sai entistä enemmän itsevarmuutta ja pisti peliin kaiken. Eihän hänellä ollut mitään hävittävää.

* * *

Chanyeol laski Baekhyunin eteen tuopillisen olutta ja kehui päivän työstä. Baekhyun kuunteli palautetta korvat punoittaen, hän ei odottanut saavansa osakseen niin vuolaita sanoja. Hän oli tehnyt paljon töitä koenumeronsa eteen, Osakassa demotut temput olivat antaneet hänelle uskoa oikeisiin valintoihin. Silti kuulosti jotenkin kummalliselta, että sen tason ammattilainen kuin Park oli, kehui häntä suunnilleen joka toisessa lauseessa.

Baekhyunin katse kierteli pubin seinällä olevassa darts-tikkataulussa. Hän oli alkanut miettiä jo nousevansa ylös, mutta hän ei viitsinyt mennä, kun Yeolilla oli juttu kesken. Chanyeol kuitenkin huomasi hänen aikeensa, hyvin nopeasti.

"Lyödäänkö vetoa?" Baekhyun kysyi silmät innostuksesta kiiluen. "Jos saan viisi tikkaa napakymppiin, tarjoat mulle toisen juoman."

"Eikö huijarin elämäsi olekaan päätöksessä?" Yeol kysyi. Hänen suupielensä nyki, ilkikurisesta virnuilusta ei meinnannut tulla loppua. 

Baekhyun oli pamauttaa nyrkkinsä pöytään ja tehdä asiat selviksi. Kuitenkin hän päätti ensin vetää hieman henkeä ja nostaa hymyn kasvoilleen. "Tämä onkin taitolaji."

"Hyvä on", Chanyeol sanoi ja läväytti viisi terävää tikkaa keskelle pöytää. "Jos häviät, esiinnyt mulle uudelleen. Täällä."

Baekhyun ei menettänyt hymyään, hän suostui. Hän ei aikonut hävitä, hänen tarkkuutensa oli huippuluokkaa. Hän otti Yeolin käden alla lämmenneet tikat itselleen ja arvioi niiden painoa kädessään. Hän asteli itsevarmasti darts-taulun edustalle, peruutti vajaan kolmen metrin päässä olevalle viivalle ja vilkaisi Chanyeoliin. Hän ei voinut vakuuttaa, että merkki oli laitettu sääntöjen mukaiselle etäisyydelle, 2,73 metrin päähän taulusta, mutta ainakin se oli sinne päin. 

"Aloitan", hän lausahti. Harkittu ranneliike päästi ensimmäisen tikan matkaan. Baekhyun oli jo päättänyt, mihin se laskeutuisi, häränsilmään. Oli kuin taulu olisi imaissut tikan keskelle itseään. 

Baekhyun kohautti kulmaansa vilkaistessaan kaksipaikkaisen pöydän ääressä istuvaa Yeolia, joka oli jälleen ristinyt jalkansa. Mies näytti liian elegantilta siihen kulmakuppilaan, jota alueen parhaaksi pubiksi kutsuttiin. Ei se Blue Tigeria kuitenkaan voittanut. Se paikka oli omaa luokkaansa.

"Onnistumisprosenttisi on 20. Nuolaisetkohan liian aikaisin?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin taulun puoleen. Hän heitti toisen tikan yhtä huolettomasti, se löysi paikkansa ensimmäisen vierestä. Kolmas mahtuisi helposti, mutta sen jälkeen tulisi tiukkaa. 

"Älä peru sanojasi, Park", Baekhyun virnisti ja heitti kolmannen. Tikkojen tasainen kopsahtelu oli kiinnittänyt myös muiden asiakkaiden huomion. Hekin olivat alkaneet seurata Baekhyunin suoritusta. Häntä ei haitannut, hän oli tottunut katseisiin. Hän oli harrastanut dartsia jo pitkään, jo Soulissa. Hän ja kouluaikainen paras ystävä olivat kisanneet useikin toisiaan vastaan ja höystäneet tarkkuusheittokilpaa pienin vedoin.

Neljäs tikka oli siinä hilkulla, olisko se mennyt punaisen häränsilmän reunan ylitse, sitä seuraavalle vihreälle, 25 pisteen arvoiselle alueelle. He eivät pelanneetkaan pisteistä, vaan osumista häränsilmään. 

"Hyväksyn", Chanyeol sanoi, vaikka tuskin näki samaa kuin Baekhyun. Viisaampana hän piti pitää suunsa kiinni, olla argumentoimatta vastaan. Hän heitti viidennen ja sitä mukaa viimeisen tikan matkaan. Hän ei välittänyt katsoa, mihin se laskeutuisi, hän halusi nähdä mielummin taikurinretaleen reaktion. Hän tuijotti suoraan Yeolin neutraaleihin kasvohin ja odotti jännittyneenä, milloin tikka kopsahtaisi tauluun. Asiakaskunnan yhteinen henkäys kertoi hänen osuneen sinne, minne hän oli tähdännytkin. Bull’s eye.

Dartsin pelaaminen ei ollut mitään tikareiden heittelemiseen verrattuna. Isompi ja järeämpi teräase toimi hänen otteessaan kuin ajatuksen voimalla, laskeutui millintarkasti etukäteen määrättyyn paikkaan. Hän oli harjoitellut myös korttien heittämistä, nekin pystyivät toimimaan teräaseena. Kovan, kiiltäväpintaisen kortin ohut reuna leikkasi paperia yllättävän helposti vauhdin ollessa tarpeeksi suuri.

"Tokiolainen kultaseppä olisi halunnut tehdä mulle näyttävät tikarit, mutta olen köyhä", Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan haikealle muistolle. Joonmyeon oli ottanut asian puheeksi eräässä koruliikkeessä, ja valmistaja lavataikuuteen sopiville tikareille oli löytynyt heti. Hinta oli vain suolainen, liian suolainen.

Chanyeol veti esiin ryppyisen 1000 wonin setelin ja heilutteli sitä kädessään. Baekhyunin reagoimattomuuden nähdessään hän taitteli sen neljään kertaan, sulki nyrkkiinsä ja puhalsi siihen, avaten otteensa liioitellun hitaasti. 

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kieltäytyi ottamasta seteliä vastaan, vaikka se poltteli hänen takataskussaan. Mikä tahansa Parkin seteli olisikaan, hän ei rahoittaisi sillä mitään. Oli parempi kohdella sitä samoin kuin käytettyä nenäliinaa.

"Jos mulla olisi avustaja, voisin keksiä vaikka mitä", Baekhyun sanoi silmät tuikkien. Hän kävi hakemassa darts-taulun häränsilmässä kiinni olevat viisi tikkaa ja mallaili jo heittävänsä yhtä. "Ranneliikkeeni on harjaantunut."

Pubin valot tuntuivat himmenevän siinä samassa, vaikka ulkona paistoi aurinko, olihan kello vasta alle kolmen iltapäivällä. Baekhyun hölmistyi yhtäkkistä valoisuudenmuutosta ja hieraisi jo silmiään.

Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan ja madalsi ääntään. "Uskon sen, baby."

Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä taikuri Parkin syntiselle lausahdukselle. Miten onni, ettei kukaan ympärillä tainnut ymmärtää, mitä toisen suusta oikein pääsi. Muikea virnistys ei kuitenkaan malttanut pysyä piilossa, vaan nousi kasvoille väkisin.


	10. Chapter 10

Matka asuinalueen keskuksesta takaisin Villa Angenaksen tontille oli ollut niin pitkä, että veressä olevat promillet olivat jääneet jonnekin välille. Baekhyun tiesi, että hän tulisi kiroamaan kilometrien vaivalloisesta tallutustamisesta jumiin menevät jalkalihaksensa seuraavana päivänä, mutta se olisi huomisen murhe. Ehkä hän halusi vain käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi, nauttia Chanyeolin seurasta vielä niin pitkään kuin mahdollista. Oli hänen onnensa, että mies halusi saattaa hänet takaisin kotiin. Jos he olisivat valinneet vaihtoehdoista ensimmäisen - taksin - yhteiset minuutit olisivat jääneet vajaaseen kymmeneen.

Baekhyun ei ollut varma, miksi hän ei halunnut päästää Chanyeolia luotaan. Johtuiko se Parkin tuikkivista silmistä, kun hän katsoi Baekhyuniin aina niin ihaillen? Johtuiko se Parkin heränneestä innosta suojella häntä, pitää huolen, ettei Baekhyun hajottaisi itseään heilumalla paikasta toiseen. Park ei liennyt sisäistävän, että hänen koordinaatiokykynsä pysyi yllä kovissakin promilleissa. Hän oli peitonnut monet kokelaat dartsissa, olivat he sitten tuhannen kännissä tai ei. Nakatomi Rai ei ollut antanut humalaisille teräviä tikkoja, mutta kaikki muut olivatkin sitten olleet puhuttavissa ympäri...

"Kiitos iltapäivästä. Siitä tuli paljon hauskempi kuin uskalsin toivoakaan", Baekhyun sanoi, surumielisyyttä peittelemättä. Villa Angenaksen portit häämöttivät muutamien kymmenien metrien päässä, eikä hän halunnut astua tontille, ainakaan ilman Parkia. Sisällä kyti tunne, ettei Yeol ollut tulossa enää hänen luokseen.

"Samat sanat", Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili yhtä hennosti. Häntä kuitenkin alkoi naurattaa enemmän, olihan heidän spontaani pubireissunsa ihan helvetin typerää. "Päiväkännit virkistää aina."

"No en sanoisi ihan niinkään", Baekhyun naurahti muka reippaammin. Suupielet valahtivat välittömästi alaspäin. Rintaa viilsi, koska hän ei halunnut kaatua pehmeälle sängylle yksin. Mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä saadakseen taikurinretaleen vielä hetkeksi tontin sisäpuolelle... vietellä hänet? Ei Baekhyun niinkään seksiä kaivannut, vaan läheisyyttä. Vatsanpohjaa nipistelevää jännitystä, kun sitä odottaisi, ottaisiko toinen varovasti kädestä kiinni tai kuljettaisiko kättään toisen hiuksissa. Kim Joonmyeon saattoi hyvinkin tehdä niin, mutta siitä kosketuksesta paistoi veljellinen lämpö. Baekhyun halusi - tarvitsi - enemmän.

”Täytyykö sun mennä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja heilautti kättään tontin suuntaan. Hän ei ehtinyt pyytää Chanyeolia jatkoille, kun hän jo nyökkäsi pahoitteleva ilme kasvoillaan.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi myös, hän ei halunnut pidätellä Chanyeolia yhtään pidempään. Taikuri Parkilla oli varmasti muutakin tekemistä kuin pitää hänelle seuraa.

Viimeiset metrit tuntuivat kauheilta. Mitä lähemmäksi koti kävi, sitä enemmän vatsassa alkoi vääntää. Yhteiset tunnit olivat lähentäneet heitä entisestään, Baekhyun alkoi tuntea olonsa rennommaksi Yeolin seurassa. Chanyeol ei ollut hänelle enää pelkkä taikuri, yhden illan juttu tai kasuaali tuttavuus. He olivat lähes ystäviä, ainakin hänen puoleltaan.

Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään, eikä hänen tarvinnutkaan. Baekhyun vihasi turhaa lätinää, varsinkin, jos juttu olisi hyvä ja jäisi kesken, sillä Park ei ollut aikonut ylittää Villa Angenaksen tonttia enää sinä päivänä.

”Näemmekö taas?” Baekhyun kysyi pysähdyttyään metallisen portin eteen.

Chanyeolin kasvot oliva tyynet, rauhalliset. ”Varmasti.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Hän ei pitänyt lupauksista, sillä ne tapasivat särkyä niin helposti. Mutta Chanyeolin sanaan tuntui olevan luottaminen. Sen olisi kai pitänyt helpottaa, mutta Hyunie tunsi olonsa entistä levottomammaksi. Hänen teki niin kipeää päästää Yeol lähtemään. Miten hän ikinä tulisi kestämään sen kerran, kun mies lähtisi hänen luotaan viimeisen kerran. Jossain sisimmässään hän tunsi, ettei heidän yhteinen matkansa kestäisi loputtomiin.

”Mene ensin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, katsekontaktia vältellen. Hänen silmänsä olivat liimautuneet asuinrakennuksen parvekkeelle. Hän vaikutti siltä kuin hän olisi nähnyt jonkun. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi samaan suuntaan; ehkä Joonmyeon hyung oli tullut jo kotiin.

Parvekkeella ei ollut mitään muuta kuin tuulessa heiluva viltti, joka oli asetettu kaiteelle kuivumaan. Tosin aamuinen sade oli kastellut sen, ja nyt sen piti kuivua uudelleen.

Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin kohti Chanyeolia, jonka katse oli sillä kertaa hänessä. Hän säpsähti pienesti, mutta uppoutui jälleen pidemmän ruskeisiin, tuikkiviin silmiin. Joka hiivatin kerta hän unohti kaikki tarkoitusperänsä ja sanansa… tekisikö enemmän hallaa suudella vai olla suutelematta…

”Mene ensin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi toistamiseen, katsekontaktia rikkomatta.

Baekhyun siirsi tärisevän kätensä portille ja työnsi sen auki. Hän ei saanut jalkaansa liikkumaan, vaikka kuinka olisi sitä käskenyt. Hänen sydämensä tuntui halkeavan kahteen osaan jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, että hän joutuisi menemään yksin kotiin.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja astui tontin puolelle. Hän katsoi Yeoliin tuntien haikeutta rinnassaan. Miten paljon hän olisi halunnut painautua tiukkaan rutistukseen edes muutamaksi, hassuksi sekunniksi, mutta hän ei kehdannut. Hävetti edelleen, miten hän oli niin menettänyt malttinsa ja vetänyt häntä dunkkuun, vaikka hän oli tainnut saada sen jo anteeksi monta kertaa.

”Nähdään taas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja paljasti säihkyvän hymynsä. Kevytmielisyys ei tarttunut Baekhyuniin, hänen olonsa pysyi surumielisenä ja mikäli hänestä riippui, tulisi pysymään vielä kauan.

”Mene”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun käänsi selkänsä Chanyeolille ja lähti kävelemään. Raskain askelin hän talsi kohti upeaa rakennuksta, jota hän kodiksi sai sanoa. Muuan metrin jälkeen hän kääntyi katsomaan, oliko Chanyeol jo lähtenyt.

Baekhyun puristi huulensa ymmärtäessään, ettei portilla ollut enää ketään. Liian mukava iltapäivä liian hyvässä seurassa oli jättänyt häneen väistämättä syvän jäljen. Park oli jättänyt häneen syvän jäljen.

* * *

Tuuli riepotteli taas Villa Angenaksen kattopeltejä, räminä keskeytti ajatuksissaan seikkailevan Baekhyunin tyystin. Hän tapasi edessään olevan silmäparin ja säpsähti; Joonmyeon hyung oli noussut portaat ylös ja kävellyt saarekkeen eteen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka kauan hyung oli ollut siinä tai ylipäätään tontilla. Alakerta oli ollut hiljainen jo pitkään.

Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja loi vanhempaan kysyvän katseen. Hän halusi tietää, millä asialla herra talonomistaja mahtoi liikkua. ”Makuuhuoneen tapetti on ehjä ja paikallaan. Eikä lisää vaurioita ole tietääkseni ilmestynyt.”

”En mä sitä enää”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja otti paikan saarekkeen edessä olevalta tuolilta. Siltä samalta, jossa Chanyeol oli istunut aikaisemmin päivällä. Hyung näytti vaivaantuneelta, eikä meinannut rohjeta sanoa sitä, mitä hänellä oli mielessään. Baekhyun joutui kehottamaan häntä puhumaan suunsa puhtaaksi. Hän ei pitänyt yhtään siitä, että vanhempi näytti niin vakavalta, hänen asiansa ei liennyt kovin hyvää kerrottavaa. Oliko Villa Angenaksen lämmityskulut suurenneet sitä mukaa, kun hyungin toimeentulo laskenut? Olisiko niin, että Baekhyunie joutuisi alkaa maksaa vuokraa heti palkkalistoille päästyään? Hän oli muutenkin elänyt hyungin siivellä, ehkä liikaakin omatuntonsa mielestä…

Huolet paljastuivat turhiksi, kyse ei ollut mistään sellaisesta. Kim Joonmyeon halusi tietää, mitä Hyunie oli puuhannut iltapäivällä, sen jälkeen, kun hän oli tullut pubilta. Nousuhumalassa vanhemmalle lähetetty tekstiviesti oli ollut siinä hetkessä hyvä idea, mutta pidemmälle ajateltuna liike oli ollut väärä. Se oli aiheuttanut turhaa huolta Joonmyeonissa, joka ei pystynyt työkiireiltään pelastamaan Baekhyunia.

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain ja heilautti kättään vähätellen. “En ollut yksin. Pääsin kotiin turvallisesti. Enkä edes juonut paljoa, selvisin siitä nopeasti. Olin kaukaa viisas ja pysyin miedoissa juomissa.”

Joonmyeon katsoi Baekhyunia kyseenalaistaen. Mitä hän tiesi, hän oli Baekhyunin paras ja sitä mukaa ainoa ystävä, joka hänellä oli. Byun Baekhyun, joka oli vannonut jättäneensä rokulielämän taakseen, oli löytänyt rinnalleen _jonkun toisen._

“Kenen kanssa olit?”

Baekhyunin kasvot lehahtivat punaisiksi korvia myöten. Hän hapuili viidentoista sentin päässä olevaa nitroselluloosa-arkkia, jonka päälle vedetty muovi oli alkanut repsottaa kulmasta. Hetkellinen huoli arkkien mahdollisesta kastumisesta hävisi yhtä nopeasti kuin se mieleen oli putkahtanut.

Joonmyeonin odottava katse oli pistävä, mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut myöntää hänelle alkaneensa pitää Chanyeolin seurasta. Niin monet kerrat hän oli haukkunut sen taikurinretaleen maan syvimpään rakoon ja manannut ties mitä, nyt tosiaan jälkeenpäin häveten moisia sanoja. Helvetistäkö hän olisi voinut tietää, että Park Chanyeol oli oikeasti mukavaa seuraa, ihanan huomioiva, hyväksyvä ja kaiken lisäksi vielä hyvännäköinen.

“Onko kyse siitä pitkänhulskeasta nuorikosta, joka viestittelee sulle jatkuvasti? Vieläkö hän on Japanissa?”

“Viestitteli”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Hän hieraisi kasvojaan, ollen syvästi pahoillaan siitä, miten hän oli Sehunille tehnyt. Hän ei ollut pelannut niitä kortteja parhain päin, valitettavasti. “Olin Chanyeolin kanssa.”

Baekhyun vilkuili Joonmyeonia vähän väliä, ei uskaltanut viivyttää katsetta hänessä pitkään. Olo oli kuin teinillä, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään, että hävetti niin helvetisti.

“Sehän mukavaa”, Joonmyeon hymyili. Hänen ilmeensä pysyi lannistavan neutraalina. Baekhyun jatkoi kiusallista virnistelyään - hyung tuskin ymmärsi edes kuvitella, kuinka läheiseksi heidän kahden välinen suhde oli oikein kehittynyt. Hän päätti kerätä rohkeutensa ja päivittää ystävä ajantasalle; valaista, miksi Yeol näytti erilaiselta hänen silmissään. Pelko tuomituksi tulemisesta oli todellinen, Baekhyun pelkäsi hyungin haukkuvan hänet kaksinaismoralistiksi tai jotain, niin pahaa meteliä hän Parkista oli pitänyt ennen häneen tutustumista. Ja ne tunteet, joita mies hänessä aiheutti, saivat hänet täysin pöllämystyneiksi. Joonmyeon ei ollut juuri todistanut nuoremman tunteiden vientiä. Chanyeol taisi olla ensimmäinen ihminen, joka herätti hänessä vähintään yhtä suuria tunteita kuin Blue Tigerin baaritiskin takana seisonut Nakatomi Rai.

Joonmyeon otti paremman asennon tuolillaan ja haikaili konjakin perään. Hänestä tuntui, että syvällinen keskustelu vaati lasillisen, ellei peräti kaksi.

* * *

Luminouksen aulatila oli varattu koe-esiintymiseen tulleille taikureille. Ympärillä oli paljon meteliä, jokainen paikalle tullut oli kutsuttu hakemusten ja alustavan haastattelun perusteella, yhteensä heitä oli kaksitoista. Baekhyun oli yllättynyt kuultuaan, miten kaukaa osa kokelaista oli tullut. Ilmeisesti Luminous oli iso puheenaihe myös toisella puolella Japania. Teatterissa oli paljon muutakin ohjelmaa kuin taikuutta, mutta sapporolaiset (ja turistit tietysti) tuntuivat rakastavan magiikkaa yhtä paljon kuin sitä esittävät taikurit.

Tuntui, että jokainen kokelas oli tuonut paikalle vankkumattomat taustajoukkonsa, puolet materiastaan ja ajoittain ylimieliseksikin yltyvän itsevarmuutensa. Baekhyun oli kasvatukseltaan opetettu hyvin nöyräksi, ehkä liiankin, ja siksi japanilaisten hävytön käytös vaikutti hänen silmäänsä enemmänkin härskiltä. Ei sillä, etteivätkö hekin osanneet kunnioittaa toisiaan oikeissa paikoissa, mutta täällä kaikkien välillä vaikutti olevan pelkkää kilpailua ja taistelua paremmuudesta.

Naama tahtoi mennä ruttuun myöskin sen takia, ettei Baekhyunilla ollut mukanaan ketään. Hän oli astellut sisälle teatteriin yksin, täysissä pukeissa ja painavaa salkkua henkilökohtaisesti kantaen. Hänellä ei ollut mukanaan viittä vuotta nuorempaa roudaripoikaa, omaa stylistiä tai kumppania, joka kehuskelisi häntä vuolain sanoin ja vakuuttaisi, että hän saisi paikan teatterin taikuririvistöstä. Toki hän oli tottunut kohtaamaan isojakin asioita yksin ja hoitamaan ne omin nokkineen, mutta toisten ympärillä hääräilevät joukkiot saivat hänet tuntemaan olonsa surulliseksi. Hän ei ollut niinkään epävarma ja tuen tarpeessa, vaan hänestä vain olisi ollut mukava jakaa se hetki jonkun kanssa.

Aulatilassa huokaistiin kohisten. Äänet yhtyivät hämmentyneen yllättyneiksi, Baekhyunin katse nousi aulan muovitetusta lattiasta häntä kohti itsevarmoin askelein kävelevään Parkiin, jonka yllä oli siisti, istuva puku tavanomaisen ruutupaidan ja polvesta reikäisten farkkujen sijaan. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan häntä tuijottavia ihmisiä heidät ohittaessaan, vaan piti lempeän katseensa Baekhyunissa, joka tuijotti miestä takaisin huuli pyöreänä. Hän ei ollut uskonut tapaavansa Chanyeolia sinä päivänä, korkeintaan näkevän hänet yleisössä, koetta arvioivien esimiesten takana kuin hän olisi salaa sinne hiipinyt.

“Tapaamme jälleen, Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol sanoi astuttuaan hänen eteensä, joskin asiallisen matkan päähän. Baekhyun ravisti jähmettyneen olotilansa pois ja nielaisi kovaäänisesti ennen kuin tervehti häntä. Yeol vaikutti jotenkin liian muodolliselta ja kaukaiselta, vaikka heidän etäisyytensä oli ollut usein paljon pienempikin. Niin pieni, ettei siihen mahtunut edes sormea väliin. Toki hän ymmärsi olevansa julkisella paikalla ihmisten ympäröimänä, mutta silti rinnassa pisti.

“Sä tulit”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. Yeol laski kätensä hänen olkapäälle kuullessaan surumielisen äänensävyn.

“Totta kai, mähän lupasin.”

Baekhyun oli siitä kiitollinen, hän todella oli. Hänen mielialansa ei vain ollut tarpeeksi hyvä ottamaan niitä sanoja täydestä sydämestään. Hänen mielestään _se jokin_ puuttui, mutta hän ei osannut oikein tähdentää, mikä se oikein oli.

”Jännittääkö sua?” Chanyeol kysyi, selvästi nauruaan pidätellen. Baekhyun tuhahti ja mulkaisi häntä tulisesti, herra taikuri ei ilmeisestikään ymmärtänyt, että hän oli paskahalvauksen partaalla. Oli hänen elämänsä tärkein päivä ja tämä yksi kehtasi vain kettuilla.

”Hyvin se menee”, Chanyeol naurahti ja hipaisi Baekhyunia poskesta. Baekhyunin kireä ilme suli välittömästi, hänestä tuli aina yhtä pöllämystynyt miehen kosketuksen jälkeen. Hän ei osannut vieläkään sanoa, oliko se hyvä vai huono asia.

”Et voi olla varma”, Hyun murahti. Ympärille katsellessaan hän näki vain hyvin valmistautuneita taikureita ja heidän taustatiimejään. Hän itse tunsi sydämessään olevansa täysin päinvastaista; hän oli harjoitellut, paljon, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, ettei hän voisi peitota näitä yli-itsevarmoja paikallisia. Mikä hän oli ollut kuvitellessaan olevansa pätevä kandidaatti Luminouksen riveihin.

”C’moon. Pääsit haastattelusta kahdentoista parhaan joukkoon. Vähän itseluottamusta, hei”, Chanyeol naurahti ja tönäisi Baekhyunia käsivarteen ärsyttävän tuttavallisesti.

Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat jälleen; hän ei pitänyt Yeolin tavasta olla niin tuttavallinen, kaverillinen. He olivat paljon enemmän kuin ystäviä, heidän välissään oli se tietynlainen, maaginen vetovoima, josta ei nyt valitettavasti ollut merkkiäkään. Se pisti väkisin mietityttämään, mitä hän merkitsi taikuri Parkille ja miksi hän oli päästänyt itsensä tunteilemaan sillä tavalla, kun hänen olisi pitänyt keskittyä siihen, mikä häntä odotti teatterisalin jykevän oven toisella puolella!

”Hyvin se menee”, Yeol toisti. Sanat herättivät Baekhyunin jälleen siihen hetkeen. Hän ei pitänyt niistä sanoista, ne olivat jotenkin liian… kliseisiä.

”Mä tiedän sen. Onko lanttisi mukana?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyun ei tiennyt miksi, mutta hän veti 500 wonin kolikon esiin puvunhousun taskusta. Kolikko liikkui sormien välissä sulavasti ja kauniisti, vangitsi katsojan täysin lumoihinsa. Hento hymy nousi Hyunien kasvoille, hän rakasti katsoa, miten Yeol seurasi kolikkoa, silmät innosta kiiltäen.

”Hyvä. Nyt sulla ei ole mitään hätää. Mene ja ota se työpaikka itsellesi.”


	11. Chapter 11

Villa Angenas oli koristeltu sillä välin, kun Baekhyun oli ollut poissa. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, milloin Joonmyeon oli tullut takaisin, sillä hänen ei olisi pitänyt edes olla kaupungissa. Ilmeisesti hän oli viilannut miesparkaa pahasti linssiin tai sitten hänen reissunsa pääkaupunkiseudulle oli peruuntunut tai edes lyhentynyt, reippaalla kädellä. Baekhyun oli kuitenkin onnellinen, että mies oli kotona - tontille oli aina mukavampi palata, kun joku oli vastassa. Oli harmi, ettei hyung ollut hänen kanssaan teatterilla. Onneksi hänellä oli ihan hyvä korvaaja, Chanyeolista oli ollut enemmän hyötyä kuin haittaa. Loppujen lopuksi Baekhyun oli tuntenut olonsa paremmaksi Yeolin seurassa.

Sisäpihalla olevan terassin pöydälle oli laitettu valkoinen pöytäliina ja vaikka minkämoista herkkua. Mustan marmoritarjottimen päällä oli kaksi kuohuviinilasia ja jääpaloja täynnä olevaan sankoon upotettu viinipullo suoraan Champagnen alueelta. Erityinen tilaisuus vaati kalliit kuplivat. ”No, miten meni?” hyung kysyi, malttamatta odottaa, että kaksikko olisi ehtinyt lähemmäs. Hänen äänensä raikui tontilla ja sai Baekhyunin tirskahtamaan kevyesti.

”Olisit tullut mukaan, niin tietäisit.”

Baekhyun yritti pidellä pokkaansa, mutta onnistui siinä äärettömän huonosti. Kasvoille väkisin leviävä hymy kertoi koe-esiintymisen menneen juuri toivotulla tavalla. Askeleet kävivät nopeammiksi, lopulta hän spurttasi parhaan ystävänsä luokse, jättäen Chanyeolin tallustamaan terassia kohti oman onnensa nojassa.

Baekhyun pysähtyi Joonmyeonin eteen ja tarttui häntä molemmista käsivarsista. Hän puristi lujaa ja tuijotti herkeämättä vanhemman ruskeisiin silmiin, melkein hypähdellen innosta. ”Hyung! Mä sain sen paikan! Mä sain sen!”

Joonmyeon veti Baekhyunin tiukkaan rutistukseen ja antoi naurun tulla ulos. Helpottunut nauru raikui Villa Angenaksen yllä ja kuului varmaan naapurikaupunkiin asti. Baekhyunin nauru oli kovempi. Hän oli aidosti onnellinen saavutuksestaan ja helvetin kiitollinen siitä, että hän sai jakaa sen hetken niiden ihmisten kanssa.

”En koskaan epäillyt, etteikö susta olisi siihen”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Baekhyun vetäytyi halauksesta ja kohotti toista kulmaansa. Entäs ne kaikki puheet hänen itsevarmuutensa puuttesta? Hän teki mieli valaista hyungia listaamalla jokaisen hänen itsetuntoaan kolauttaneen lauseen, mutta hyungin kärsimätön ilme sai hänet toisiin aatoksiin.

”Olet täysin eri luokkaa kuin ennen kesää”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja silitti nuoremman silkkistä hiuspehkoa hento hymy kasvoillaan kuin hyvästä työstä. ”Kova työ palkitaan, aina.”

Baekhyunin ilme pehmentyi välittömästi. Heti, kun kutsu Luminouksen kokeisiin oli tullut, hän oli suhtautunut harjoittelemiseen ihan toisella tavalla. Hän oli tuhat kertaa omistautuneempi ja määrätietoisempi tavoitteissaan. Ja nyt hän oli saanut, mistä hän oli haaveillut.

”Mitä seuraavaksi?” Joonmyeon kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa.

Baekhyun huokaisi haaveillen ja siirsi katseensa merelle päin. Hän nauttisi työstään teatterin lavalla ja rakentaisi itselleen maineen lisäksi hyvän omaisuuden, säästäisi omaa asuntoa varten ja kehittyisi taikurina. Ehkä hänkin tekisi vielä joskus urallaan jotain, joka saisi koko Japanin sekaisin. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa heidän luokse ennättäneeseen Chanyeoliin ja hymyili vienosti; ehkä Chanyeol voisi auttaa häntä siinäkin.

”Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi muka tylysti Baekhyunin viekkaahkon ilmeen nähdessään.

”Ei mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja tiputti katseensa terassin kivetykselle. Pieni hymy pysyi kasvoilla, sydän lepatti pelkästä onnesta. Hänen oli vain niin hyvä olla sillä hetkellä.

Shampanjapullo poksahti auki. Baekhyun säpsähti ääntä ja nolostui, hän ei ollut huomannut Yeolin tarttuneen kultaisin folioin koristeltuun pulloon. Taikuri Park kaateli innokkaasti kuohuvaa juomaa kapeisiin laseihin, joita oli yksi liian vähän. Joonmyeon huomasi virheensä ja ryntäsi sisälle hakemaan täydennystä kattaukseen.

”Hän ei tainnut odottaa mua”, Chanyeol virnisti Baekhyunille ja ojensi täytetyn lasin Baekhyunille. ”En halua tunkeilla.”

Baekhyun otti lasin vastaan, vältellen pidemmän katsekontaktia. ”Et sä tunkeile. Hyung on itse sanonut, että ystäväni ovat hänenkin ystäviään ja sitä mukaa tervetulleita meille.”

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. ”Vai että ystäviä.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, mitä hörökorva ajoi takaa. Eivätköhän he olleet ylittäneet ystävyyssuhteen rajat jo siinä vaiheessa, kun he olivat suudelleet ensi kertaa. Mutta ei Baekhyun osannut heidän suhdettaan muutenkaan määritellä. Oikeasti hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä Chanyeol hänestä ajatteli. Ehkä hän ajatteli heidän suhteensa olevan pelkästään pinnallinen. Jos niin olisi, Baekhyunin sydän ehkä vähän särkyisi. Niin helposti hän oli päästänyt taikurinretaleen luikertelemaan sydämeensä.

”Täältä tullaan!” Joonmyeon puhkui hölkätessään ulos rakennuksen uumenista. Hän laski lautaset ja aterimet pöytään, mutta piti lasin itsellään. Chanyeol kaatoi sen täyteen viiniä ja laski pullon pöytään, mustan tarjottimen päälle.

”Hyungnim”, hän sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin, asettuen paremmin Baekhyunin rinnalle.

Silmänräpäyksessä ryhtinsä kerännyt ja yhtäkkiä muodollinen Kim Joonmyeon kohotti kuohuviinilasin ylös ja onnitteli Baekhyunia uudesta työpaikasta. Hän kilautteli laseja yhteen molempien kanssa. Hän kääntyi kaksikosta pidemmän puoleen ja kiitti häntä avusta.

Chanyeol naurahti pehmeästi, eihän hän nyt mitään ollut tehnyt. Hän laski kätensä huuliaan mutristelevan Baekhyunin alaselälle ja kertoi hänen tehneen kaiken työn. Hänhän vain seurasi vierestä, mitä mies oli saanut aikaan.

“Kauanko viivyt Japanissa?” Joonmyeon kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol vastasi esitettyyn kysymykseen hyvin tahdikkaasti. Hän kertoi eräästä yrityksestä, joka kuului hänen suvulleen. Hän oli osa sen hallitusta, yhteisiä kokouksia pidettiin molemmissa maissa aina kuukausittain.

Baekhyun kuunteli Chanyeolin tylsähköiksi käyviä reportaaseja puolella korvalla. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että Yeolilla voisi olla jokin toinenkin tapa kerätä toimeentuloa, harjoittaa ammattia. Hän oli aina nähnyt miehen pelkkänä taikurina, eikä hänestä puku päällä soikean pöydän ääressä istuvaa hallituksen jäsentä millään saanut. Hän pystyi melkein sielunsa silmin näkemään, miten mies harjoitti illuusioitaan yhteistyökumppaneiden käyntikorteilla tai jollain muulla rekvisiitalla, jota kokoustilasta löytyisi. Mitä olivat ne puheet paikasta toiseen seilaamisesta ja elämän tarkoituksesta?

Baekhyun kuitenkin huomasi, miten Joonmyeonin silmät olivat alkaneet kiiltää ihan eri tavalla. Hän oli kuin hän näkisi Parkin aivan eri valossa, ei pelkkänä seikkailijana, katutaikurina ja huolettomana sieluna. Hän tuskin oli opiskellut miestä niin antaumuksella kuin Baekhyun eikä tiennyt, minkälainen tausta hänellä oli takanaan. Menestyvä taikuri oli ollut kovassa nosteessa, eikä lähellekään sitä suurinta potentiaaliaan, kun hän oli lopettanut suuret illuusiot ja siirtynyt pelkästään korttitemppuihin. Se, mitä Youngheen kanssa oli tapahtunut, oli pysäyttänyt kaiken. Baekhyun ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin tuntea myötätuntoa sydämessään. Hän oli muuan kerran miettinyt, kaipasiko Chanyeol yhtään entistä elämäänsä, sitä uraa, joka hänellä oli joskus ollut. Mutta vilkaisu rauhalliseen, tasapainoiselta vaikuttavaan mieheen kertoi, ettei hän kaivannut.

”Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi katsoessaan pienesti virnistelevää Baekhyunia. Tällä kertaa hänen äänensä oli paljon pehmeämpi.

”Ei mitään”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa ja mietti hetken, osasiko Park sittenkin lukea hänen ajatuksiaan. Jotenkin häntä ei yhtään haitannut, jos vaikka osaisikin.

* * *

Kim Joonmyeon oli ajanut Baekhyunin ja Chanyeolin yläkertaan viinipulloineen ja pienine herkkuineen, joita juhlavasta välipalasta oli jäljellä. Hän itse oli vetäytynyt työhuoneeseen, sillä herra Yamamoto oli tulossa jatkamaan aikaisemmin viikolla kesken jääneitä neuvotteluja.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja vältteli katsomasta Chanyeoliin. Vieressä, ihan iholla istuvan miehen katse oli utelias, tuikkiva, ja juuri sillä tavalla, mikä sai Baekhyunin sydämen särkymään. Hän ei halunnut päästää miestä yhtään syvemmälle sydämeensä, sillä joka kerta, kun Park käveli pois Villa Angenaksesta, hänen ikävänsä kasvoi suuremmaksi. Joku kerta hän varmasti heittäytyisi oven eteen ja tarraisi karmeista kiinni, estääkseen häntä lähtemästä. Eikä hän voinut toimia niin. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta vangita Yeolia sillä tavoin. 

Chanyeol hipaisi Baekhyunia poskesta ja hymyili tapansa mukaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli samaan aikaan huvittunut että kysyvä. 

"Et halua tietää", Baekhyun vastasi ennen kuin Chanyeol ehtisi tuhlata arvokkaita sanojaan. Heidän välissään oleva tunnelataus tuntui kaikkea muuta kuin pysyvältä. Vaikka Chanyeol oli palannut Villa Angenakseen aina kerta toisensa jälkeen, oli hänen aina lähdettävä. Eivätkä he koskaan sopineet tapaamista. Mies vain ilmestyi paikalle, eikä Baekhyun estellyt. Olisiko niin käynyt, jos hän olisi päätynyt seuraamaan jotain toista taikuria? Mikä oli se juttu, mikä oli saanut hänet iskemään silmänsä taikuri Parkiin eikä esimerkiksi valtavirran huipulla olevaan Choi Hyunwoohon.

"Mistä tiedät?" Chanyeol kysyi ja ojensi etusormeaan kohti toisen poskea hipaistakseen sitä uudelleen. "Osaatko lukea ajatuksia?"

"Pitäisikö mun?"

"Ei."

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa Chanyeolin puoleen ja katseli häntä hetken vettynein silmin. Yeol huomasi hänen sisällään vellovat tunteet, tunnelma oli ollut surumielinen siitä asti, kun he olivat toivottaneet Joonmyeonille hyvää palaveria ja siirtyneet yläkertaan. Eikä se ollut edes ensimmäinen kerta. Hän oli tuntenut sitä samaa jo siitä asti, kun he olivat eronneet pubireissun jälkeen muutama päivä sitten.

Chanyeolin kulmakarvat kääntyivät mutrulle hänen huolestuessa Baekhyunin sisällä liikkuvista tunteista. Se sai Hyunien miettimään, näkyivätkö kaikki tunteet oikeasti niin hyvin hänen kasvoiltaan vai oliko Parkissa jotain elämää suurempaa. Taatusti oli. Ei hän muuten olisi ajautunut siihen paikkaan. 

"Kerro."

Baekhyun pudisti päätään mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä. "En halua", hän sanoi ja käänsi katseensa pois Parkin vangitsevasta aurasta. Hän veti jostain silmiin nousseet kyyneleet takaisin sisäänsä ja pyyhkäisi silmänsä ennen kuin nousi ylös ja juoksi työhuoneeseensa hakemaan jotain rekvisiittaa. "Nyt, kun olet siinä, voisit opettaa mulle muutaman kikkakolmosen. Ehkä Luminouksen ohjelmapäällikkö inspiroituu tempuistan--- tempuistasi."

Chanyeol oli noussut sohvalta ja seurannut Baekhyunia hänen huomaamattaan. Vasta, kun Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri korkean lipastonsa äärestä, hän huomasi Yeolin seisovan asiallisen matkan päässä itsestään. Baekhyun puristi korttipakkaa tiukasti kädessään ja painoi selkänsä kovaa lipastoa vasten, ilmekään värähtämättä. 

"Hyvä on", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli valmis karkoittamaan Parkin elämästään kokonaan. Ainakaan sitten hänen ei tarvisi kiusata itseään odottamalla häntä takaisin. "Pidän susta helvetisti liikaa."

Chanyeol ei perääntynyt. Päin vastoin, hän otti askeeleen eteenpäin. Hymy, ehkä jopa nauru, oli pääsemässä ilmoille, mutta mies ei antanut. Ehkä hän oli odottanut sitä hetkeä. Sitä, että Baekhyun toisi tunteensa ilmi ja hän voisi särkeä taas yhden sydämen.

Baekhyun havahtui syvältä kummunneisiin ajatuksiinsa. Taas yhden? Olisi tietysti ihme, jos Parkilla ei olisi vientiä. Olihan hän kaikin puolin näyttävä pakkaus. Ja viimeistään korteilla leikkimällä hän ainakin veisi charmanttiutensa toiselle tasolle. 

"Onko se huono asia?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hänen matala äänensä sai Baekhyunin jälleen värähtämään. Hän vihasi sitä, miten heikkona hän oli ihmisiin, jotka puhuivat hänelle sillä tavalla. Ja hän vihasi itseään siitä, miten helposti hän tapasi kiihottua. Intiimi läheisyys oli kivaa, mutta vain silloin, jos toista ei tulisi niin helvetillinen ikävä. 

"Mä en halua seurustella", Baekhyun sanoi, tehostaen sanojaan pään pudistamisella. "Haluan keskittyä uraani, unelmaani. Ja sä... saat mut ajattelemaan, miten ihanaa olisi, jos mulla olisikin kumppani. En mä sano, että haluaisin seurustella juuri sun kanssasi, mutta---"

"Haluat kuitenkin?"

"En halua", Baekhyun kuiskasi äänellä, josta tyhmempikin kuuli hänen valehtelevan. "Olen kiitollinen siitä, mitä olet tehnyt vuokseni, ja enemmänkin, mutta meidän on varmasti hyvä---"

"Shh", Chanyeol kuiskasi. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja veti hänet askeleen eteenpäin, ettei hänen tarvitsisi nojailla selkään terävästi kivistävää lipastoa vasten. Ei hän ollut pelottava, toista nurkkaan ahdistava. Ei hän halunnut vaikuttaa sellaiselta.

"Mä en tiedä, mikä juttu tämä oikein on, mutta en pidä siitä, miten se saa mut janoamaan lisää", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan, sillä hän melkein tiesi, mitä Parkin suusta seuraavaksi tipahtaisi. "Ja säästä ne puheet kohtalosta. Jos olisit pysynyt Hongdaessa, etkä seurannut mua Sapporoon---"

"Sä et olisi siinä", Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli muuttunut jälleen kuin täyskäännöksen tehneenä. Kaikki lämpö oli kadonnut, hellyyttävyydestä ei ollut jälkeäkään. Matala, tumma se oli, mutta ei sensuelli, kuten yleensä. 

"En tietenkään ota kunniaa työstäsi, mutta olisitko pystynyt saavuttamaan tavoitteesi, jos rinnallasi olisi ollut joku muu? Etsit mut syystä, ja ehkä asiat menivät juuri niin kuin oli tarkoitettu. Miksi et vain luottaisi siihen? Mitä pelkäät?"

Baekhyun tiputti katseensa alas. Hänen kätensä oli edelleen Yeolin otteessa. Pehmeässä otteessa. Siitä pääsisi helposti pois, ei tarvinnut edes vetää, pelkkä liu'uttaminen riittäisi. Mutta hän ei halunnut. Hän halusi painautua pitempää vasten ja tarrata hänestä tiukasti kiinni. Eikä hän uskaltanut. 

"Kaikki on liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Olenko mä ansainnut tätä kaikkea? Jo pelkästään se, että Joonmyeon hyung tuli elämääni, on liikaa. En ikinä pysty maksamaan hänelle takaisin kaikkea sitä, mitä hän tehnyt puolestani."

"Ei sun tarvitsekaan", Chanyeol kuiskasi. Pehmeys, lämpö, se oli tullut takaisin. "Hän on hyvä hyung, rakastaa sua todella. Uskon, että olet hänelle yhtä paljon kuin hän sulle. Et ole hänelle velkaa."

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. He olivat käyneet keskustelua hyungin kanssa samasta aiheesta monia kertoja. Aina, kun Baekhyun tunsi huonoa omatuntoa riittämättömyydestään, moiset ajatukset ottivat vallan. Hän ei voinut sille mitään. Vaikka toiset vakuuttelisivat hänelle asiasta monia kertoja, hän ei halunnut uskoa. Miten hän saisi itsensä uskomaan?

"Viihdyn seurassasi, Hyun-ah", Chanyeol sanoi, kuulostaen paljon kevyemmältä kuin puoli sekuntia sitten. "En seisoisi tässä, jos en pitäisi susta. Olet taianomainen."

"Katso peiliin", Baekhyun tuhahti. Hän ei ollut heistä se taianomainen. Park tiesi varsin hyvin itsekin, ettei hänellä ollut minkäänmoisia taikavoimia. Hän oli vain elämän haasteisiin heitetty mies, joka oli haaveillut illuusioiden tekemisestä, mutta päätynyt huijariksi selvitäkseen päivästä toiseen. Hän oli ollut hävytön entisessä elämässään, ja olisi sitä todennäköisesti vieläkin, jos Kim Joonmyeon ei olisi pelastanut häntä sinä päivänä, kun heidän tiensä olivat yhdistyneet sapporolaisessa terveyskeskuksessa. Hän oli Parkille vain fanaattinen taikurikokelas, joka halusi olla yhtä ihastuttava kuin Chanyeol itse.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja selasi kädessään olevaa korttipakkaa. Toisen lempeän katseen alla oleminen hermostutti häntä, sormet eivät tahtoneet toimia senkään vertaa. Punainen jokerikortti tipahti lattialle, edessä seisovan miehen jalkoihin. Baekhyun nosti kortin ylös ja jäi katsomaan sitä hetkeksi, mieli taas tuhannen sekaisin. Jokeri; narri; ota hyppy tuntemattomaan.

Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan ja laski korttipakan kuvapuoli alaspäin lipaston päälle ja painautui Chanyeolin syleilyyn. Hän kietoi kätensä puvuntakin peittämän kropan ympärille ja painoi päänsä vasten rintakehää. Hän ei kuullut sydämen sykettä, vaikka ympärillä oli tarpeeksi hiljaista. Hänen ajatuksensa taisivat olla liian kovaäänisiä ja blokkasivat kaiken muun alleen.

Baekhyun painoi silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan pehmeän suukon otsallaan. Hän rutisti Chanyeolia tiukemmin ja valmistautui jo siihen, miten murskattu olo olisi sen jälkeen, kun Yeol olisi mennyt.

”Haluatko, että aika pysähtyisi? Mä voisin pysäyttää sen.”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti, kauniisti ajateltu. ”Tiedän. Ja tiedän senkin, että mun on päästettävä jossain vaiheessa irti.”

”Onko sun?” Chanyeol kysyi. Häntä huvitti, suupieli nyki naurun kupliessa jossain sisimmässä. Baekhyun ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi mies yritti vetää tilanteen leikiksi, sillä hänestä ei tuntunut yhtään siltä. Hänen mielestään hän roikkui viimeisessä oljenkorressaan, vaikka ironisesti hän oli saanut sinä iltapäivänä kaiken, mistä hän oli haaveillutkin. Vai olivatko ne sittenkään todellisia unelmia, tai riittäviä hänen sielulleen?

”Mun ei tarvitse lähteä tänään minnekään. Vasta huomenna”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vetäytyi sen verran taaemmas, että hän näki Baekhyunin kasvot. Hän nosti niitä leuasta ylöspäin ja vaati katsekontaktia, mutta Baekhyun oli päättänyt pitää silmänsä kiinni. Hän ei halunnut kohdata todellisuutta, ei vielä. Vasta hipaisu poskelle sai hänet raottamaan toista silmäänsä.

”Tahdotko, että jään?”

”Tahdon”, Baekhyun vastasi ja painautui uudelleen pidemmän rintakehää vasten. Miljöö tuntui hiljenevän entisestään, samoin hänen ajatuksensa. Hänestä tuntui, että aika pysähtyi sittenkin.


	12. Chapter 12

"Byun Baekhyun!" 

Joonmyeon ei kuulostanut kovin iloiselta. Valmiiksi jo ärtynyt Baekhyun päätti kuitenkin olla kunnollinen ja siirtyä alakertaan kuulemaan saarnansa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miksi hyung halusi röykyttää häntä. Ehkä hän oli palannut teatterilta kotiin liian raivolla, ovet olivat paukkuneet kovin, hyvä ettei ikkunalasit olleet tipahtaneet sirpaleina alas oven sulkeuduttua.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tulossa!" Baekhyun jyrähti, kun alakerrasta kantautuva huhuilu ei ottanut loppuakseen. Hän tupisi itsekseen, mietti, miksi hyung ei voinut itse tulla yläkertaan, jos asia oli kerran niin tärkeä. Ellei hyung sitten ollut jumittunut taas jonnekin. Villa Angenaksen suunnitellut arkkitehti oli kyllä aika vekkuli, kun talosta tuntui löytyvän kaikenmoisia ihmeellisiä piiloja. 

Baekhyun asteli portaat alas sormiaan hieroen. Tuska näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan selvästi, niveliä oli jäytänyt koko aamun. Kylmä syysilma oli hönkinyt sisälle makuuhuoneen ikkunasta ja saanut hänen sormensa ottamaan nokkiinsa saman tien. Hän ei ollutkaan pitkään aikaan kärsinyt nivelrikon tuomista kivuista, joten niiden paluu sai hänet jälleen tajuamaan, miten rikki hän oli. Kaikista eniten perseestä oli fakta, ettei hänen tilansa siitä ainakaan paranisi. Suunta oli vain ja ainoastaan alaspäin.

Olohuoneessa kahden matkalaukun kanssa puuhasteleva Joonmyeon käänsin katseensa kohti portaikkoa askelmien narinan kuullessaan. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui huolestuneesta vielä huolestuneemmaksi pelkässä silmänräpäyksessä.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Oletko sä?" Baekhyun kivahti. Hän veti hupparin hihat alas ja hytisi kylmästä. Alakerran lämmitys oli paljon pienemmällä kuin yläkerrassa. Tai sitten hyung oli taas jättänyt keittiön ikkunan auki. Hän tapasi aina tuulettaa sunnuntaisin, eikä ollut epätavallista, ettei hän muistanut sulkea ikkunaa viidentoista minuutin jälkeen. Se saattoi olla auki päiväkausia. Onneksi taivaalta satava vesi ei yleensä tullut pahasti sisälle, ellei kyseessä ollut myrskypäivä.

"Mun täytyy lähteä Tokioon tänään illalla."

Baekhyun työnsi kädet hupparin taskuun ja rojahti sohvalle istumaan. Hän koitti pysyä ilmeettömänä, mutta ajatuskin tontille yksin jäämisestä oli murskaava. Jos asiat olisivat kuten ennen, hän olisi juossut saman tien yläkertaan, heittänyt kamat laukkuihin ja alkanut suunnitella kaupunkilomaa, mutta Luminouksen riveihin nouseminen oli muuttanut kaiken. Hän ei voinut enää harrastaa spontaaneja reissuja, sillä häntä kaivattiin teatterilla viitenä iltana viikossa, tiistaista lauantaihin. 

"Kauanko olet poissa?" Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Kaksi matkalaukkua eivät tietäneet hyvää, ellei hyung aikoisi ottaa toista tyhjänä mukaan. Ehkä hänen täytyi hakea jotain vesibisnekseensä liittyvää henkilökohtaisesti... tai sitten tuliaisille oli varattu kunnolla tilaa. Baekhyun huokaisi ajatuksilleen, miksi hän yritti jekuttaa itseään - oli selvää, että komennus oli helvetin pitkä. 

"Anna mä arvaan. Kolme viikkoa? Kuusi viikkoa?" hän ehdotteli. Ikävä ajatus sai hänet henkäisemään järkyttyneenä. "Kahdeksan?"

”Neljä”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Hän ei vaikuttanut olevan yhtään iloinen, vaikka kaikki, mikä liittyi bisnekseen, oli ilon aihe. Joonmyeon rakasti työtään ja menestyvää yritystään.

Baekhyunin oli vaikea pitää kasvonsa hymyssä. Hän oli aidosti iloinen hyungin menestyksestä, reissut pääkaupunkiin olivat aina hedelmällisiä. Oli loistavaa, että miehen maine oli kirinyt Hokkaidosta Tokioon asti.

"On todella harmi lähteä yksin", Joonmyeon sanoi hiljaa. Hän oli yhtä pahoillaan kuin Baekhyun. "Mulla tulee sua ikävä. Työmatkat ovat tylsiä ilman sua."

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Häntä ei yhtään kiinnostanut jäädä Villa Angenakseen yksin. Paikka oli liian iso yhdelle ihmiselle - siksihän hyung oli hänet sinne helposti majoittanutkin.

Joonmyeon kertoi suunnitelmastaan, miten hän oli tilannut siivoojan käymään tontilla kerran viikossa. Hän saisi pitää huolen piha-alueesta, uima-altaasta ja alakerran kunnosta. Baekhyunin ei tarvitsisi kuin muistaa huolehtia talon hälytysjärjestelmän käytöstä, se oli kytkettävä päälle aina, kun hän lähti johonkin, mutta sehän oli selvä se. Ei hän jäänyt ensimmäistä kertaa yksin. Niin pitkäksi aikaa yksin, kyllä. 

”Kuukausi menee yhdessä hurauksessa", Joonmyeon sanoi äänellä, jonka läpi valheet kuuluivat selvästi. Ketä mies oli sumuttamaan? Baekhyun oli kuin generaattori, joka kehitti käynnissä ollessaan lisää energiaa, antoi voimaa jaksaa ja auttoi saamaan ajatukset pois stressaavista asioista. Jos he olisivat satojen kilometrien päässä toisistaan, risteävin työajoin, eivät he juurikaan olisi yhteydessä. 

"Onko sun pakko lähteä?" Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti surullisena. Joonmyeon nyökkäsi mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä. Hän olisi niin kovasti halunnut pudistaa päätään. 

"Tämä on iso juttu yritykselleni. Jos neuvottelut menevät läpi ja sopimukset allekirjoitetaan, jään niin paljon voitolle, ettei mun tarvitse työskennellä loppuvuoden ajan kuin neljä päivää viikossa."

Baekhyun äännähti yllättyneisyydestä. Hänen aivokapasiteettinsa ei riittänyt ymmärtämään, miten hyung oikein Japanin vesistöjä hyödynsi, mutta hän oli onnellinen, että kaikki toimi ja mitä parhain päin. Koska vesi oli uusiutuva luonnonvara, ei hänen työnsä voinut kaiken järjen mukaan koskaan loppua kuin seinään. Ellei joku häntä suurempi sitten ostaisi vesistöoikeuksia häneltä. Tai mitä ikinä hänellä olikaan.

"Onnea, hyung. Säkin olet päässyt huipulle", Baekhyun hymyili. Joonmyeon naurahti kevyesti ja muistutti, että neuvottelut olivat kuitenkin vielä kesken. Kuitenkin hän oli ajanut ne 70 prosenttisesti läpi. Valo ei ollut vielä täysin vihreä, mutta vaihtumassa sellaiseksi kovaa vauhtia.

"Villa Angenakseen puhaltaa onnistumisen tuulet", hyung virnisti ja kehotti Baekhyunia hakemaan baarikaapista vähän shampanjaa. He ehtisivät kilistellä reissun kunniaksi, ei yksi lasillinen paljon alkometrin viisaria saanut värähtämään. 

Baekhyun vääntäytyi ylös sohvalta ja asteli keittiöön sormiaan hieroen. Ehkä kuiva chardonnay saisi hänen nivelensä unohtamaan keljuilun hetkeksi, kipu oli ollut jäytävää jo tunteja. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut alentunut särkylääkkeisiin, hän säästeli niitä pahimpaan mahdolliseen. 

Baekhyun tarrasi kauniiseen lasipulloon ja päästi viinikaapin oven irti otteestaan. Hän varmisti, että tällä kertaa se menisi kiinni - liian monta kertaa se oli kimmonnut takaisin ja jäänyt raolleen. Ovi asettui paikoilleen, mutta lasipullo Baekhyunin kädessä lipusi otteesta ja hajosi lattialle kolahtaen. Joonmyeonin kauhistunut huuto peittyi Baekhyunin sisäisen kiroilemisen alle, sotku keittiön kivilattialla oli helvetillinen. Lasipullon palaset, isommat ja pienemmät, olivat raivokkaasti kuohuvan chardonnayn peitossa, viininlöyhkä levisi tiloihin ja hyungin otsasuoni alkoi jälleen pullottaa.

"Saatanan saatana", Baekhyun kirosi ja astui askeleen taaksepäin aiheuttamastaan sotkusta. Hän hieroi oikean kätensä niveliä ja puhalteli ilmaa keuhkoistaan, enemmän harmeissaan kalliin viinin törsäämisestä. Juoman litrahinta hipoi pilviä ja hänen tilipäivänsä häämötti jossain kaukaisuudessa.

”Anna mä hoidan”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Hän ei pystynyt kuitenkaan syöksymään suoraan actioniin, vaan pysyi paikallaan, tuijottaen keittiössä vallitsevaa sotkua ja raapimaan ohimoaan, miettien, mistä kannattaisi aloittaa. ”Kuinka sä…”

”Tiedäthän sä. Syksy”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja liikutteli tänään varsin jäykiltä tuntuvia sormiaan. Joskus hän ajatteli katkaisevansa nakit kirveellä tai muulla vastaavalla astalolla päästäkseen nivelrikosta, ja tänään oli sellainen päivä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän pärjäisi paremmin ilman kuin vajaavaisilla näpeillä.

Ilme Joonmyeonin kasvoilla oli ennen kaikkea myötätuntoinen. Sairaus oli ollut Hyunien kiusana jo nuoruudessa. Mikä onni, ettei sairautta oltu todettu missään muualla kuin sormissa. Olisi siinä lääkärillä ihmettelemistä, jos hän joutuisi tekonivelleikkaukseen ennen kuin ehtisi täyttää neljäkymmentä.

Baekhyun yritti laskeutua auttamaan, mutta hyung sihahti hänelle. ”Mä hoidan. Hajotat vielä itsesi ja sä olet meistä se, joka tekee töitä käsillään.”

Baekhyunin teki pahaa perääntyä ja seurata vierestä, miten hyung noukki suurimmat pullonpalat roskikseen ja etsi jostain paksuja lattiapyyhkeitä nesteen imeyttämiseen. Baekhyun olisi halunnut hakea jotain pesuainetta, mutta hän olisi varmaan räjäyttänyt senkin keskelle keittiön lattiaa. Hän päätyi työntämään kädet takaisin hupparin taskuun ja kiroilemaan mielessään, mitä pahaa hän oli tehnyt entisessä elämässäään saatuaan itselleen aika ajoin niin onnettomat näpit.

”Anna anteeksi, taas”, Hyun sanoi surkeana.

Lattianrajassa kyykyllään oleva Joonmyeon käänsi katseensa noloon Baekhyuniin ja äännähti surkeasti. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli nuoremman eteen, laskien molemmat kätensä hänen olkavarsilleen.

”Rakas. Kaikki on hyvin”, hän sanoi. ”Yksi viinipullo, mitä sitten.”

Baekhyun painautui vasten vanhempaa ja rutisti häntä lujaa. Hän veti sisäänsä hyungin tuoksua ja tunsi sydämessään jo ikävää, hän ei halunnut jäädä yksin kotiin. Hän olisi voinut tarttua puhelimeen ja vaatia itselleen kuukauden omaa lomaa vain päästäkseen vanhemman mukaan. Ei hän kuitenkaan uskaltanut tehdä sitä, hänhän oli Luminouksen rookie, se uusin työntekijä, joka oli helpoin potkia pihalle koeajan ollessa vasta käynnissä. Hän ei ollut tehnyt kaikkea sitä työtä unelmansa eteen vain saadakseen kenkää perseeseen.

Joonmyeonin hämmentynyt äännähtely muuttui huolestuneeksi mutinaksi. Hän antoi Baekhyunille kaiken aikansa, ei hänellä nyt niin tuli perseen alla ollut. Hän oli totisesti ihmeissään nuoremman yliliimautuvasta olemuksesta. Yleensä liian pitkään toisen kainalossa kiehnääminen teki hänet vain levottomaksi.

”Haluaisitko jutella vielä jostain ennen kuin lähden?” hyung kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Hän pyyhki kasvojaan, vaikkei ollut edes itkenyt. Hän istahti saarekkeen edustalle olevalle tuolille ja jäi seuraamaan hiljaa, miten hyung siivosi sirpaleet kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Tunnelma oli lässähtänyt entisestään eikä kumpikaan heistä uskaltanut lohkaista mitään, joka olisi laukaissut jännityksen ja aiheuttanut hersyvää naurua.

”Pitäisikö sun kutsua joku seuraksesi seuraavaksi kuukaudeksi? Oh Se Se?”

”Sehunie ei puhu mulle enää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieroi kasvojaan ärtyneenä. Hän ei voinut kuin syyttää itseään siitä, että hän oli mennyt pilaamaan välinsä nuorempaan yhden Parkin tähden.

”Chanyeol?” hyung ehdotti.

Baekhyun tyytyi vain mutristamaan huuliaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Chanyeolia sen jälkeen, kun he olivat hyvästelleet toisensa yhteisen yön jälkeen pari viikkoa sitten. Salaa Baekhyun oli toivonut, että Yeol olisi tullut katsomaan hänen esiintymistään Lumious-teatterille, mutta vitun posket. Taikuri Parkista ei ollut näkynyt hiuskarvaakaan. Ainahan oli vaihtoehto ottaa yhteyttä. Retaleen puhelinnumeron sisältävä kortti sijaitsi jossain kartanon uumenissa, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna Baekhyunilla ei ollut minkäänlaista motivaatiota alkaa kaivamaan sitä esiin. Chanyeolilla oli taipumus sattua paikalle oikeaan aikaan, ja siihen Hyun halusi luottaa.

”Ehkä mun olisi aika opetella pärjäämään yksin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Molemmat heistä tiesivät, että vuosien yhteinen matka tulisi päätökseen viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun Kim Joonmyeon perustaisi perheen. Ei Baekhyunkaan aikonut asua vanhemman miehen yläkerrassa loppuikäänsä. Hänkin halusi olla talonomistaja, oma tontti ja paikka, jossa elää hamaan loppuun asti oli hänen seuraava virstanpylväs.

”Kuukaudesta on hyvä aloittaa, eh?” Baekhyun hihkaisi ja yritti virnistää perään tavanomaisen leikkisästi, mutta yritykseksi jäi. Todelliset ilonaiheet olivat viime aikoina olleet tiukassa. Luminouksen riveihin pääseminen ja työelämään siirtyminen oli muuttanut elämänkulkua vakavanlaiseksi, vaikka hän teki unelmaduuniaan. Ei kai ollut mahdollista, että hän oli sittenkin väärällä polulla? Mitä, jos hänen tehtävänsä ei ollutkaan viihdyttää taikuudennälkäisiä katsojia? Aika luopua taikomisesta tulisi väistämättä eteen. Ajankohta riippui täysin sormien nivelistä ja niiden kunnosta, ja Baekhyun toivoi, että hän saisi jatkaa taikuuden harrastamista vielä vuosikymmeniä. Hän oli kuitenkin hyväksynyt elävänsä kroppansa ehdoilla.

Mitään varasuunnitelmaa hänellä ei vielä kuitenkaan ollut. Hän uskoi kasvattavansa kelpo omaisuuden uransa aikana ja pärjäävänsä hyvin, vaikka joutuisikin eläkkeelle viidenkymmenen hujakoilla.

”Hyun-ah”, Joonmyeon kutsui. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja vilkaisi lattianrajassa kyykkivää miestä. Hän hapuili muuan sentin liian kaukana olevaa sankoa ja näytti tuskaisalta. Baekhyun astui alas baarijakkaralta ja riensi auttamaan. Se oli vähintä, mitä hän pystyi tekemään.


	13. Chapter 13

Viime päivät olivat olleet harmaita ja sateisia, kuten siihen vuodenaikaan tapasikin. Sinä maanantaina kuitenkin paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta, ja Baekhyun todellakin aikoi ottaa siitä ilon irti. Lämpötila oli noussut auringossa yli kahteenkymmeneen, ja parvekkeella tarkeni istuskella helpostikin. Kirjan ja jääteen kanssa tilan haltuun ottanut Baekhyun oli päättänyt nauttia vapaapäivästään kipeistä sormistaan huolimatta. Aamupalan yhteydessä nautittu tulehduskipulääke oli alkanut vaikuttaa ja auringollakin tuntui olevan osuutta asiaan.

Löysän collegehousun vielä löysemmästä taskusta karkaava 500 wonin kolikko tipahti kilisten parvekkeen betoniselle lattialle. Baekhyun havahtui kolikon ääneen ja parkaisi kauhuissaan nähdessään sen pyörivän vauhdilla kohti reunaa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään muistikuvia, että lantti oli jäänyt juuri niiden pöksyjen taskuun, vaikka hän yleensä oli niin tarkka kalleimmastaan. Jäytävän kivun kanssa eläminen oli kai tehnyt hänestä hömelön.

Baekhyun sihahti itsekseen, kun hopeinen lantti jatkoi matkaansa yli reunan. Oli turha huutaa rahalle, minkäs se fysiikan laille mahtoi. Hän vääntäytyi ylös ja käveli tarkistamaan, minne kauas kolikko oli matkannut. Helpotuksen huokaus oli melkoinen, kun kolikko oli pysähtynyt nurmelle hyvän matkaa ennen peitettyä uima-allasta. Kolikko kiilsi auringossa sen pintaan merkityistä permanenttitussin jäljistä huolimatta.

Baekhyun pisti kirjan pöydälle ja talsi tylsistyneesti kohti yläkerran ulko-ovea. Hän ei antaisi itselleen ikinä anteeksi, jos kiiltävästä sokaistunut harakka veisi hänen omaisuuttaan.

Ilmapiiri tuntui olevan erilainen alhaalla. Baekhyun pysähtyi hetkeksi haistelemaan ilmaa ja mietti, nousisivatko pilvet meren ylle niin nopeasti, ettei hän ehtinyt pelastaa pikkupöydälle jäänyttä pokkaria ja täydellisen makeaa juomaansa. Kuitenkin taivas pysyi pilvettömänä, säätilassa ei tapahtunut äkkinäisiä muutoksia.

Baekhyun hymähti itsekseen ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti lanttiaan. Hän piti katseensa visusti nurmen seassa olevassa rahassa ja kirosi mielessään, jos se pomppaisi karkuun sillä sekunnilla, kun hän oli kädenmitan päässä. Varalta hän nopeutti askeleitaan, vaikka tiesi, ettei ajatuksessa ollut mitään todellisuusperää.

Baekhyun äännähti innostuneena saatuaan omille teilleen lähteneen lantin takaisin haltuunsa. Jonkin sortin dejavu valtasi hänet miljöön ollessa liian hiljainen. Hento tuulenvire sai hänet siirtämään katseensa edessä olevaan jalkapariin, valkoisiin tennareihin ja niitä seuraaviin vaaleisiin, reikäisiin farkkuihin.

Baekhyun nosti itsensä ylös ja tuijotti eteensä ilmestynyttä Chanyeolia kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Miehen yllä oleva musta huppari oli varmasti kuuma valinta siihen paahteeseen. Baekhyun itse suosi tummanvihreää, se oli huomattavasti parempi vaihtoehto.

Chanyeolin kädessä oleva salkku kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion. Hän tervehti miestä ponnettomalla heillä, eikä kuullut vastausta. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut mustaan nahkasalkkuun, josta löytyi kerta kerran jälkeen jotain hänelle hyödyllistä.

Chanyeol hymyili puolittain ja nosti salkun molempiin käsiin. Hän tarjosi sitä Baekhyunille ja kehotti avaamaan lukot. ”Toin sulle jotain.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeolia, jonka katse oli vankkumaton. Ei hänen ostolistallaan ollut sillä haavaa juuri mitään…

”Mietin, mitä kerroit mulle siellä pubilla enkä saanut asiaa enää mielestäni.”

”Ai”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja yritti avata lukkoja. Tehtävä oli haasteellinen sormien mielestä, mutta uteliaisuus otti voiton. Lukot napsahtivat auki ja Baekhyun nosti salkun kantta varovasti. Aurinko häikäisi välittömästi ruostumattoman teräksen pintaan ja sai hänet melkein sokeutumaan, osaksi punaisen silkkiliinan seassa makaavissa tikareissa, osaksi hämmennyksestä, jonka Yeol oli tuonut mukanaan.

”Sulle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi salkkua kohti Baekhyunia. Baekhyun älähti epäuskoisena ja koitti keksiä monta syytä olla ottamatta tikareita vastaan. Mutta hän ei keksinyt yhtäkään.

”Paljonko olen velkaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli saanut jo ensimmäisen palkkion Luminouksessa esiintymisestä. Kahden viikon aikana hän oli tienannut paremmin kuin hän oli uskaltanut toivoakaan.

”41 tuhatta yeniä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun läväytti salkun kiinni ja työnsi sen pois luotaan. Hän pudisti päätään, hänellä ei olisi varaa sijoittaa sellaista summaa, vaikka kyse olisi työvälineistä.

”Mutta saat ne lahjaksi”, Yeol jatkoi. Hurmaava hymy tehosti tarjousta, vaikka Baekhyun ei olisi ehkä halunnut tarttua siihen. Ties mitä Park halusi vastapalvelukseksi. Hän ei osannut antaa kuin yhtä, eikä hän halunnut käydä sillä kauppaa.

”En mä voi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pahoitteli, miten paljon vaivaa Chanyeol oli nähnyt turhan takia, hänen takiaan.

”Ota nyt. Kollegalta kollegalle”, Chanyeol virnisti. Hänen vilpitön katseensa sai Baekhyunin vatsan jälleen vääntämään. Jotenkin hän päätyi ottamaan salkun vastaan.

”Kokeillaanko?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Vakuutuin tikankäsittelystäsi. Haluaisin nähdä, miten handlaat isommat teräaseet.”

”Hyvin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki salkun kokonaan. ”Mutta en tänään.”

Chanyeol hölmistyi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Baekhyun ei innostunut. Dartsia pelatessaan hän oli ollut liekeissä jokaista solua myöten. ”Mä luulin, että pitäisit—”

”Ei tänään”, Baekhyun parahti. Chanyeol sulki suunsa ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Hänen kasvoilleen nouseva pettymys sai Baekhyunin miettimään uudelleen, vaikka jossain sisimmässä hän tiesi, että hänen olisi täytynyt pysyä kannassaan. Hän kantoi salkun terassin pöydälle ja vilkaisi sisälle uudemman kerran. Vaikka paikka oli varjoisampi, tikarit häikäisivät silti silmään.

Chanyeol astui Baekhyunin taakse ja seurasi lyhyemmän empimistä hienoisesti virnistellen. Hän kehotti miestä tarttumaan teräaseeseen ja kokeilemaan, miltä se tuntuu kädessä.

Baekhyun hieroi sormiaan ja mietti mielessään, olisiko Park enää samaa mieltä, jos hänen näppinsä hylkäisivät esineen ja se tipahtaisi suoraan hänen varpailleen. Adidaksen tossut eivät paljoa suojanneet. Tai jos hän yrittäisi tähdätä rakennuksen seinälle kiinnitettyyn tikkatauluun, mutta onnistuisikin tähtäämään tikarin muutaman metrin huti ja se lentäisi suoraan ikkunasta läpi Joonmyeonin olohuoneeseen, sohvalle mahdollisesti. Pelkkä ajatuskin, millaiset huudot hän saisi (ja mahdollisesti myös häädön), sai kylmät väreet tanssimaan hänen niskassaan.

Baekhyun kääntyi takanaan seisovaa Yeolia kohti ja katsoi häntä surkeana. Chanyeolin leikkisän viekas ilme tippui vähitellen hänen kasvoiltaan, kun hän ymmärsi, ettei Baekhyun oikeasti uskaltanut koskea tikareihin. Ruostumattomasta teräksestä muotoillut teräaseet oli koristeltu kaunein kaiverruksin, niissä ei ollut huomiota varastavia timantteja, vaan yksinkertaista kauneutta.

”Puhuit tokiolaisesta kultasepästä, mutta nämä ovat ihan Soulista. Toivottavasti eivät ole pettymys”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kertoi liikkeestä, jossa hän oli käynyt. Baekhyun ei kuunnellut, hänen korvissaan humisi liikaa. Sormet liikkuivat lähemmäs salkkussa olevaa punaista, silkkiliinaa, sen pinta oli niin sileä.

Baekhyun osoitti muutaman metrin päässä olevaa tikkataulua, joka oli vasta vaihdettu. Kim Joonmyeon ei ollut ottanut häviötään kovin asiallisesti ja tuhonnut entisen taulun hakkaamalla sitä kourassa olevilla tikoilla. Baekhyun oli pahoitellut, hän oli koittanut olla reilu, mutta hän ei voinut mitään luontaiselle kyvylleen. Hänellä oli ollut aina vakaa heittokäsi ja tarkka sihti, no can do.

Baekhyun sulki salkun taas ja huokaisi raskaasti. ”Ei tänään.”

Chanyeol älähti ärtyneeseen sävyyn ja heilautti koko kroppaansa mukana. Hänen turhautumisensa ei ollut reilua, vaikka odotukset olivat korkealla. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin pahoitella. Hän hieroi sormiaan ja antoi silmiensä täyttyä tuskasta, jota hän oli sysännyt sivuun jo päiviä. Hän kertoi viimekertaisesta accidentistä hyungin keittiössä ja siitä siivosta, jonka hän oli aiheuttanut.

Chanyeol vakavoitui taas. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia käsistä ja suuteli niitä varovasti. Baekhyun naurahti lähes kylmästi; vaikka mies olisi kuinka taitava taikuri koskaan, ei hänen läpimätiä sormiaan parannettaisi. Hänen nivelensä kuluivat, eikä sitä hävikkiä saanut koskaan takaisin.

”Joka syksy sama tarina”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja pyyhki silmäkulmat kuiviksi. ”Talvi on tuskaa, mutta kevään tullen helpottaa. Kesät on ihania. Voisin muuttaa sinne, missä on aina kesä. Taikuus ei tarvitse kieltä. Brasilia? Indonesia? Ecuador…”

Chanyeol hymyili mielikuvalle, ehkä hän oli virittänyt ajatuksensa samalle taajuudelle. ”Voisitko lähteä niin kauas? Jättää hyungisi?”

Baekhyunin suupieli värähti. Hän ei ollut ihan varma. Ajatus täydellisestä itsenäistymisestä oli ollut mielessä jo muutamia päiviä. Silti hänestä tuntui, että hän kuului - ainakin vielä - Joonmyeonin rinnalle. Sillä Kim Joonmyeon tarvitsi häntä yhtä paljon kuin hän tarvitsi hyungia.

”Vettä on joka puolella. Ehkä hän voisi laajentaa bisnestään yli Hokkaidon rajojen”, Baekhyun virnisti, tuntemattaan oloaan rehellisen leikkisäksi. Ilmassa oli ollut tietynlaista haikeutta jo pitkään. Todella pitkään.

”Onko sulla kiire?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

”Haluaisitko jäädä? Hyung on Tokiossa vielä 18 päivää ja tämä kartano tekee mut hulluksi. Menisin uimaan, mutta allas on jo peitetty.”

”Pitäiskö meidän etsiä jostain onsen?” Chanyeol ehdotti. ”Olen autolla.”

Baekhyun hapuili Chanyeolin hupparia ja veti hänet lähemmäs, jotta yltäisi kietoa kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Hän painoi otsansa vasten miehen olkaa ja kiitti häntä pienesti. Kuuman lähteen lämpö lepyttäisi alati jäytäviä sormia ja lihakset rentoutuisivat. Hänen oli määrä taikoa tulevalla työviikolla 500 ihmisen edessä kahdeksan kertaa. Vaikka hän rakasti esiintymistä ja häntä seuraavan yleisön häkeltyneitä hymyjä, oli silläkin oma maksunsa. Työ oli aina työtä ja kulutti eri tavalla kuin pelkkä harrastaminen.

Chanyeol silitti Hyunien päätä hellästi ja naurahti pienesti. ”Mennäänkö?”

”Mennään”, Baekhyun vastasi nostettuaan liekihtevät silmänsä Yeoliin. Hänen täytyisi viedä tikarit yläkertaan ja korjata parvekkeella oleva kirja ja jääteelasi sisälle; hänen tuurillaan alkaisi kuitenkin sataa. Lisäksi hänen täytyi kaivaa uikkarit kaapista ja etsiä vaihtovaatetta ja…

”Onko sulla jokin paikka jo mielessä?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyunin nopeasti herännyt into kieli siitä.

”Onpa hyvinkin”, Baekhyun vastasi ja pinkaisi matkaan.

Chanyeol pisti nahkasalkkunsa kiinni ja kantoi sen ylös Baekhyunin vanavedessä.

* * *

Baekhyun oli niin kiitollinen sille, joka oli keksinyt luoda luontoon sellaisia paikkoja, jotka lämmittivät fyysisen kehon lisäksi myös sielua ja mieltä. Onsenin kirkas vesi piti häntä syleilyssään ja auttoi unohtamaan kaiken, jopa häntä lähteen toisesta päästä katselevan Chanyeolin. Taikuri Park oli päättänyt pitäytyä sivummalla, sillä Baekhyun kellui lähteen pinnalla selällään, piti silmiä kiinni ja liikutti käsiään hitaasti vedessä, unohtamatta hymyillä välillä niinkin leveästi, että valkoiset hampaat loistivat.

”Jos Villa Angenaksessa olisi oma onsen, ostaisin hyungin ulos tontilta, vaikka mulla ei ole siihen varaa”, Baekhyun nauroi.

Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena. ”Uima-allas ei taida ajaa samaa asiaa.”

”Ei”, Baekhyun irvisti, mutta repesi hymyilemään nopeasti. Uima-altaalla oli oma charminsa, siinä polskiminen kävi rentoutumisesta että urheilusta, niin iso se oli. Joskus vähän kylmä hänen makuunsa, mutta hänellä ei ollut varaa valittaa. Kaikki kartanon luksus oli vain plussaa eikä mikään itsestäänselvyys.

”Onneksi tänne ei ole pitkä matka”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Pienessä majatalossa oleva onsen oli varmaan isompi kuin päärakennus. Hinta ei päätä huimannut ja palvelu oli ystävällistä. Lisäksi Baekhyun tuntui tuntevan paikan kuin omat taskunsa ja pystyi rentoutumaan täysin. Ulkoaltaassa ei ollut muita, mutta sisällä oli pari lasta äitinsä kanssa. Ruuhkaisammat paikat olivat luultavasti pääväylien luona, ei pikkukatujen varsilla, jonne Baekhyun oli heidät ajattanut.

”Kauanko viivyt Japanissa?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Kauanko mun tarvitsee?”

Baekhyun veti jalkansa koukkuun ja valui seisomaan. Hän koukisti jalkojaan ja pysyi kuuman lähteen suojissa, oli alkanut taas tuulla. Hän katsoi Chanyeolia, joka ei vitsaillutkaan.

”Voisitko jäädä… mun vuokseni?” hän kysyi niin hiljaa, että tuskin kuuli sitä itsekään. Mutta Chanyeol kyllä kuuli. Hänen yhteytensä Baekhyuniin oli ollut aina tarkkaakin tarkempi. Häneltä ei mennyt ohi mikään.

”Mikä mua estää? Olen itse itseni pomo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja muistutti, että hän pystyi vastaamaan tärkeisiin sähköposteihin, oli hän sitten missä tahansa. Baekhyun ei uskonut Chanyeolin käyttävän sähköpostia. Hän ei vaikuttanut ulkoisesti siltä. Mutta olihan kyseessä taikuri, jolla oli ollut takanaan kokonainen tiimi. Kai siinä jonkinlaisia organisointi- ja yhteydenpitokykyjä tarvittiin. Hän ei ollut pelkkä tähti, jonka puolesta tehtiin kaikki.

Baekhyun siirtyi istumaan Yeolin vierelle. Heidän välissään oleva hajurako tuntui epäluonnolliselta, mutta hän ei uskaltanut hivuttautua yhtään lähemmäs.

”Vuorokausi riittää”, hän sanoi. ”Menen huomenna iltapäivästä teatterille.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hän vei kätensä Baekhyunin niskan taakse ja veti hänet kainaloonsa, nauraen uskomattoman hellästi. Baekhyun rentoutui ja antoi olonsa muuttua mukavaksi. Kukaan ei nähnyt. Majatalon rouva oli oikeasti sokea, sisällä olevan perheen äiti oli liian kiireinen pitämään lapsiaan silmällä. Lapset näkivät vain altaassa kelluvat lelut ja kuohuvan veden.

”Miten sulla menee, niin kuin työn puolesta?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hänet oli otettu hyvin vastaan, Luminouksen päällikkö ja ohjelmavastaava olivat pitäneet hänestä todella. Myös muut esiintyjät olivat olleet hänelle mukavia, vaikka jossain sisimmässä he ehkä pelkäsivät häntä ja hänen potentiaaliaan. Turhaan he oliat huolissaan, Baekhyun ei havitellut heidän valokeilaansa. Hän oli onnellinen saadessaan tehdä omaa juttuaan.

”Kuinka pitkän sopimuksen kirjoitit?”

”Kaksi vuotta”, Baekhyun vastasi. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut tehdä pidempää, sillä elämällä oli tapana kääntyä ympäri silmänräpäyksessä. Hän voisi uusia sen myöhemmin, jos hän vielä silloin eli unelmaansa.

”Sä olet hyvä taikuri, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. ”Haluat vilpittömästi vakuuttaa yleisösi, et uhrata itseäsi mitä näyttävimmillä tavoilla ja ylistää pelkästään itseäsi.”

”Niinkö sä teit?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus, mutta sanat vain karkasivat hänen suustaan. Chanyeolin kovettuva ilme kertoi hänen osuneen oikeaan.

”Mä en ollut hyvä taikuri”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olin suuruudenhullu, uhkarohkea. Asetin muut vaaraan oman tärkeyteni vuoksi.”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Younghee. Miksi hän tunsi olonsa mustasukkaiseksi yhdestä avustajasta. Nainen oli ollut tärkeä osa Yeolin elämää. Ehkä siksi.

”Entä nyt? Oletko sä nyt hyvä taikuri?”

”En mä tiedä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olen yrittänyt, mutta yleisöni on varsin vaativaa sorttia”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi kohti Baekhyunia. Hän laski kätensä miehen poskelle ja silitti pienesti. Baekhyun piti silmänsä visusti auki, vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli laittaa ne kiinni. Niin hyvältä lämmin kosketus tuntui.

”Jos puhut musta, niin anteeksi. En ole kohdellut sua hyvin.”

”Olet. Helvetti vie, olet”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olen itse kerjännyt verta nenästäni. Paha tapa, aika ajoin en osaa lopettaa.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Hän oli huomannut. ”Näytän sulle heittotaitoni myöhemmin, okei?”

”Lupaatko?”

Baekhyun hyräili aikansa. Hän ei pitänyt lupauksista, edelleenkään. Silti jokin sai hänet myöntymään. ”Lupaan.”


	14. Chapter 14

Villa Angenas oli hiljentynyt auringon laskettua. Ulkoa kajasti vain kaukaisen tontin ulkovalo, merellä liikkui yksinäinen alus. Yläkerran makuuhuoneessa loisti vain himmeä lamppu. Se valo oli tarpeeksi saadakseen paljaalle iholle nousseen hien kimmeltämään kauniisti. Baekhyun oli kuljettanut sormiaan vieressä makoilevan Yeolin rintakehällä oman aikansa, mutta vihlovan kivun muistuttaessa olemassaolostaan, hän oli joutunut pysäyttämään hellän liikkeen. Hän ei ollut raskinut päästää vielä irti, sormenpäät koskettivat edelleen toisen ihoa.

Baekhyun tunsi sisimmässään tuhansia eri asioita. Vaikka hän oli nauttinut päivästä Yeolin kanssa, jokaisesta hänen kanssaa vietetystä hetkestä, ei hän voinut olla miettimättä, oliko heidän välillään pelkästään fyysinen suhde. Hän ei mitenkään halunnut rikkoa hiljaisuutta ja kysyä, mitä helvettiä hän Chanyeolille merkitsi ja miksi hän aina tunsi sen seksuaalisen vetovoiman, joka heidän välilleen silmänräpäyksessä saattoi muodostua. Sellainen ei ollut mitenkään luonnollista. Vai oliko sittenkin? Sen Baekhyun tiesi, ettei hän ollut kokenut sellaista kenenkään kanssa aikaisemmin. Kaikesta kokemistaan hetken huumista se oli erilaista. Yeolin kanssa kaikki oli erilaista.

Baekhyun liikautti sormiaan vain millejä, mutta se oli tarpeeksi saadakseen Yeolin kääntämään katseensa kattopaneleista häneen. Hän suukotti Baekhyunin otsaa hellästi ja oli kääntää katseensa takaisin ylös, mutta Baekhyunin sanat pysäyttivät hänet.

“Puhut aina kohtalosta. Entä, jos _mä_ olen kohtalosi?”

Chanyeol mietti matalaan ääneen, joka värisytti Baekhyunia joka solusta. Se muistutti häntä niistä kiihkeistä murahduksista, joita hän oli saanut miehessä aikaan vain muutamia kymmeniä minuutteja sitten.

“Niin... voisiko niin olla?”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa tutkiessaan Yeolin ilmettä. Hän ei osannut lukea niitä kasvoja, hän ei ollut koskaan osannut. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä Yeolin taka-ajatus oli vai oliko hänellä ylipäätään sellaista. Oliko hän käyttänyt ylimaallista valtaansa saadakseen hänen jalkansa aukemaan vai oliko hän tavallinen mies, joka eksyi sinne, minne hänen sydämensä johdatti? Eikä hän, helvetti vie, uskaltanut puhua ajatuksiaan ääneen. Villa Angenasta syleilevä hiljaisuus oli täydellistä, eikä hän halunnut rikkoa sitä. Kai se oli opittua; Joonmyeon hyung kun vaali hiljaisuutta pimeän aikaan ja oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, ettei hän jaksanut kuunnella jatkuvaa rymistelyä raskaan työpäivän jälkeen. Ja Baekhyun kunnioitti sitä. Jos hän ei kunnioittaisi, hän saisi tömistellä ja kolistella aivan jossain muualla.

Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunia uudelleen otsasta ja kääntyi kyljelleen. Vahva katsekontakti löytyi nopeasti, Baekhyun tunsi kasvojensa helahtavan punaisiksi nolostuneisuudesta, yhtäkkiä tuli niin kuuma. Vaikka he olivat harrastaneet seksiä hetkeä aikaisemmin, tuntui sellainen läheisyys ja pelkkä silmiin katsominen tuhat kertaa intiimimmältä.

Mieltä rasittaneiden ajatusten surina tuntui loppuvan jälleen kuin siihen pisteeseen. Chanyeolin näkymätön voima oli uskomaton. Jossain aivojen sopukassa Hyun mietti, oliko tämä mies edes todellinen. Jos hän myöntäisi olevan, rikkoisiko hän sydämensä, kun Yeol taas lähtisi? Tuskin heillä oli tulevaisuutta yhdessä.

“Mitä mietit?”

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja tiputti katseensa alas Chanyeolin kaulassa olevaan hopeiseen ketjuun, jossa roikkui kevyt, lähes olematon medaljonki, jota tuskin sai auki. Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut, mitä viestejä se piti sisällään, hän ei halunnut tietää liikaa. Taikuri Park oli kuitenkin mies täynnä mystiikkaa. Jos hän menisi kyselemään liikaa, menettäisikö mies voimansa?

“Kerro.”

Baekhyun laski etusormensa Yeolin huulille ja sulki silmänsä. “Ollaan vaan tässä ja nyt.”

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin sormiin ja risti kätensä hänen kanssaan. Pelkkä ajatus riitti yöpöydällä olevan lampun sammumiseen, Villa Angenas hautautui hiljaisuuden lisäksi myös pimeyteen. Ja lämpöön. Toisesta hehkuva lämpö teki hyvää keholle että sydämelle, vaikka se ajoi Baekhyunin miettimään, oliko hän koskaan aikaisemmin antanut kenekään tulla niin lähelle vai olivatko muut olleet liikkeellä puhtaasti omat tarpeet edellä.

Chanyeolin ja hänen välillä täytyi olla enemmän kuin pelkkää seksiä. Täytyi olla.

“Mä pidän susta helvetisti liikaa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, uskaltamatta avata silmiään ja nähdä, mitä pimeässä vielä pystyisi näkemään. Peukalo kulki hänen kämmenselällään, liike oli uskomattoman pehmeä niinkin karkeasta sormesta.

“Joko se on hyvä asia?”

“Ei se taida olla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, aikomatta sanoa yhtään enempää.

* * *

Baekhyunin silmät olivat olleet auki aamukolmesta eteenpäin. Chanyeol oli kääntynyt vatsalleen ja nukkua tuhisi viereisellä paikalla kuin kotonaan olisi. Mutta Hyun ei miettinyt Parkia, hänen ajatuksensa olivat aivan muualla. Työhuoneen pöydälle oli jätetty musta salkku, jonka sisällä olevan punaisen samettikankaan suojassa oli käsityönä valmistettuja, upeita tikareita. Ja se ajatus poltteli hänen mielessään niin, ettei uni tullut.

Chanyeol oli tuonut ne tikarit hänelle. Hän oli odottanut näkevänsä niiden käsittelyä. Ja Baekhyun oli torjunut hänet täysin. Ei ollut edes kokeillut, vaikka Park oli hyvää hyvyyttään häntä ajatellut.

Baekhyun nousi sängystä mahdollisimman hiljaa. Sekä sänky että lattia tuntuivat narisevan tänään kummallista enemmän, mutta luojan kiitos äänet eivät tuntuneet lävistävän sängyllä nukkuvan Yeolin unta.

Hyun tarttui huppariin kävellessään ulos makuuhuoneesta ja veti sen ylleen vasta käytävässä. Syksyiset yöt kurittivat Villa Angenasta ja saivat sisäilman tippumaan liian alas, eikä hän vielä raskinut laittaa lämmitystä päälle yläkertaan.

Baekhyun liukui sisään työhuoneeseen ja laittoi oven kiinni perässään. Kattovalo tuntui liian kirkkaalta, valoisaan oli vaikea tottua, mutta pimeässä hän ei nähnyt. Hän oli muutenkin hyljännyt ajatuksen nukkumisesta, mielenkiinto tikareita kohtaan piti hänet valveilla.

Työhuoneen pöydällä oleva salkku houkutteli häntä. Baekhyun asteli lähemmäs ja tarrasi kiinni nahkaiseen salkkuun. Sormet eivät totelleet sen enempää kuin päivälläkään, ne eivät oikein arvostaneet yhteistyötä siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Mutta Baekhyun ei välittänyt. Hän ronklasi lukkoja aikansa, kunnes kansi suostui aukemaan ja paljastamaan mykistävän kauniin näyn.

Ruostumattomasta teräksestä muotoillut, kaiverretut teräaseet olivat kauniimpi näky kuin aikaisemmin päivällä. Baekhyun puristi ja vapautti sormiaan nyrkistä pariin otteeseen ja ravisteli kättään ennen kuin tarttui yhteen kauniista taideteoksesta. Hän tutkaili teroitettua tikaria ja sen vangitsevia yksityiskohtia haltioituneena ties kuinka pitkään. Ajantaju meni sitä upeutta tarkastellessa, hänen painaessa jokaisen kaiverruksen mutkan ja koukeron mieleen.

Teräaseen kahva tuntui hyvältä ja jämäkältä kädessä. Painoa oli juuri sopivasti ja heittovoimaa ja nopeutta pystyisi säätelemään hyvin omalla kädellä. Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan ja sinkosi tikarin kohti huoneen perällä olevaa taulua. Teräase kopsahti taulussa olevan targetin kohdalle, upoten syvälle materiaaliin. Se ei siitä enää liikahtaisi kovin helposti. Ehkä se pitäisi jopa kiskoa irti taulusta. Tikari oli ehkä liian raskas taululle tavanomaisiin tikkoihin ja heittotähtiin verrattuna.

Baekhyun hieroi kipeitä sormiaan hetken aikaa. Hänen katseensa oli tiukasti punaisella merkityssä targetissa, jonka hopeinen terä oli lävistänyt. Heittotaito oli tallella, vaikka vihlovat ja kömpelöt sormet tahtoivat herpaannuttaa keskittymistä.

Baekhyun tarttui toiseen tikariin ja heitti sen empimättä matkaan. Teräs läpäisi punaisella merkityn alueen vain puolentoista sentin päästä toisesta tikarista. Hymy nousi korviin asti ja hampaat säihkyivät kilpaa ruostumattoman teräksen kanssa. Onnistumisesta johtuva tunneryöppy oli niin vahva, että se unohdutti hetkeksi sen tuskan, joka hänen niveliään alati kiusasi. Salkussa makaavat kolme teräasetta kopsahtelivat tauluun tasaiseen tahtiin.

Kolmen senttimetrin lävistäjällä oleva punainen target-ympyrä oli täyttynyt kolmesta tikarista, ja kaksi muuta olivat sen välittömässä läheisyydessä. Baekhyunin olisi tehnyt mieli ikuistaa tuloksensa valokuvalla, mutta puhelin oli makuuhuoneessa eikä hän raskinut hakea sitä, ihan vain, koska halusi olla herättämättä Chanyeolia.

Baekhyun tyytyi tallentamaan tuloksensa muistin sopukoihin. Nyt hän oli saanut mielenrauhan ja voisi mennä takaisin nukkumaan. Aamulla hän voisi vetää Yeolin mukanaan ulos terassille ja näyttää hänelle, miten teräase lentäisi tuulessa kohti tikkataulun napakymppiä. Itsevarmuus oli noussut pilviin, nilvelrikosta huolimatta.

Baekhyun veti tikarit irti taulusta. Hän oli kuvitellut materiaalin olevan pehmeämpää, mutta punaisen ympyrän sisällä olevat kaksi tikaria tuntuivat olevan jumissa. Tai sitten hän oli menettänyt kaikki voimansa heittäessään.

Baekhyun ärähti puoliääneen vahvimman voimasanansa, jonka vain tiesi. Teräase irtosi taulusta voimakkaan vedon ansioista, mutta liikkeestä nokkiinsa ottaneet nivelet muistuttivat tilastaan lamaannuttavalla kipupiikillä. Teräasetta pitelevä käsi tipahti alas ja liukui flanellikankaan peittämän reiden pintaa pitkin.

Kaikki tuntui pysähtyvän hetkeksi. Väri pakeni kasvoilta Baekhyunin nähdessä otteestaan tippuvan tikarin pinnalla välkkyvän tummanpunaisen veren. Reittä pitkin valuva neste tuntui lämpimältä, flanellikangas oli liimautunut ihoon kiinni. Ymmärrys iski viiveellä; tikari oli viiltänyt muutakin kuin pyjamahousut.

Maailma pyöri jälleen, eikä Baekhyun ymmärtänyt edes huutaa. Hän painoi kätensä pitkän viillon päälle ja sihisi tuskasta, joka lihakseen kohdistuvasta paineesta aiheutui. Tikari oli ollut niin terävä, ettei hän ollut edes tajunnut rikkoneensa itsensä, mutta haavasta vuotava veri näytti määrällisesti helvetilliseltä. Se sai Hyunien aivot raksuttamaan tiuhempaan tahtiin.

Baekhyun rojahti lattialle, hän ei uskaltanut liikkua. Paniikki nousi yhdessä kylmän hien kanssa, ajatus ei yrityksestä huolimatta kulkenut kuin pientä kehää. Reisivaltimo vuotaisi verta litran minuutissa. Hän valuisi kuiviin, jos hän ei saisi apua. Käsissä ei ollut tarpeeksi voimaa painamaan haavaa ja tyrehdyttämään vuotoa. Hän tarvitsi apua.

Baekhyun potkaisi vasemmalla jalalla pöydänjalkaa. Pöytä kolahti vasten seinää, mutta ääni tuskin oli tarpeeksi herättämään Chanyeolin. Täytyi huutaa.

“Chanyeol-ah!”

Baekhyun tarrasi lattialla olevaan teräaseeseen ja hakkasi sen kahvan päätä vasten vieressään olevaa metallipatteria. Hän muisti, miten Joonmyeon hyung oli valittanut kolistelun kuuluvan koko talossa. Ja hän hakkasi patteria teräaseen kahvalla niin helvetin kovaa.

Makuuhuoneesta kuului liikettä, tai sitten se oli toiveajattelua. Kyyneleitä silmissään pidätellen Baekhyun kutsui Yeolia, välittämättä äänensä rikkoutumisesta. Hän ei jaksanut painaa verestä läpimärkänä olevaa reittään omin voimin. Hän tarvitsi puristussiteen ja puhelimen, joka oli edelleen makuuhuoneessa. Ehtisikö hän vuotaa kuoliaaksi, ennen kuin apu olisi perillä?

Unenpöpperöinen Chanyeol rynnisti työhuoneeseen. Väsymys varisi hänestä välittömästi, kun hän näki lattialla makaavan Baekhyunin pitelemässä jalkaansa. Hänen allaan oleva lattiamatto oli tummunut siihen vuotaneesta verestä. Musta salkku oli avoinna pöydällä, yksi tikareista edelleen kiinni punaisessa target-läpyskässä.

“Auta mua, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun irvisti ja rojahti vasten takanaan olevaa välinekärryä. Hökötys heilahti kuin mieltäosoittaen ja metallikorit tuntuivat inhottavalta selkää vasten. Ajatus alkoi harhailla, korvissa soi vanhan televisio-ohjelman taustamusiikki, mielessä pyöri kuva siistiin pukuun sonnustautuneesta taikurista, joka esitti sorminäppäryyttä vaativaa temppua.

Chanyeol rojahti maahan Baekhyunin tasalle ja painoi kätensä reidessä olevaa haavaa vasten. Toisella kädellä hän tarttui Hyunien kylmänhikisiin kasvoihin ja vaati katsekontaktia.

“Mitä tapahtui?”

Baekhyun hymyili ja naurahti hiljaa, vaikka häneen sattui. Silmissä kirvelevät kyyneleet eivät saaneet vielä lupaa päästä valloilleen. “Heitin hyvin.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään eikä suostunut hyväksymään lohdutonta näkyä. Hän yritti pitää Baekhyunin tajuissaan ja etsiä katseellaan jotain, millä hän saisi sidottua jalan, ehkä estääkseen pahimman mahdollisen. Taikurin työhuoneessa oli vaikka mitä krääsää, mutta käden ulottuvilla ei ollut mitään käyttökelpoista.

Silmät painautuivat hetkeksi kiinni, vaikka Baekhyun halusi pitää niitä auki. Hän ei voisi jättää hyungia yksin Villa Angenakseen... hyung ei pärjäisi ilman.... häntä...

“Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui ja läpsi häntä poskille. “Et saa nukahtaa. Pysy hereillä.”

Baekhyun laski vasemman kätensä Yeolin kasvoille ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi tahriessaan toisen puhtaan ihon omalla verellään. Musiikki korvissa tuntui vain vahvistuvan, ja hän alkoi nähdä viisivuotiaan itsensä katsomassa tv:tä, sitä ohjelmaa, joka oli mullistanut hänen maailmansa.

“Olen pahoillani—”

“Ei”, Chanyeol jyrähti. Hän liikutti peukaloaan Baekhyunin kylmällä poskella ja mietti hetken. “Mä pelastan sut.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Häntä ei voinut pelastaa. Kukaan ei voinut pelastaa häntä. Ei enää.

“Ota elämäni, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Kyynel vierähti silmäkulmasta Yeolin peukalolle. Hän ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään, vain pudistamaan päätään. Mutta Chanyeol oli päätöksensä tehnyt, eikä hän aikonut sitä enää pyörtää.

Korvissa soiva pianomusiikki tuntui vain voimistuvan, muuttui veren kohinaksi. Sähköiskumainen tunne hiljensi kaiken sekunniksi, kahdeksi. Ja hän, Byun Baekhyun, veti rajusti henkeä sillä hetkellä, kun Chanyeol rojahti hänen syliinsä.

Baekhyun tasasi hengitystään ja levinneitä ajatuksiaan hetken aikaa. Villa Angenassa oli hiljaista, liian hiljaista. Chanyeol makasi liikkumatta hänen jalkojensa päällä ja tilanteesta oli vaikea ottaa kiinni. Hän hapuili Yeolin hiuksia ja huomasi, etteivät kädet olleetkaan sotkeutuneet hänen omaan vereensä. Jalkaa ei särkenyt enää, flanellihousut olivat ehjät.

Mutta Chanyeol, joka makasi hänen sylissään, ei hengittänyt.

Baekhyun ei löytänyt Yeolin pulssia, vaikka hän teki kaikkensa etsiäkseen sen. Syliin kaatunut mies oli veltto ja eloton, kuin nukke, joka näytti täysin ihmiseltä.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi kosteaa silmäkulmaansa ja koitti taputella Yeolin takaisin elävienkirjohin, mutta läpsiminen ei aiheuttanut mitään reaktiota. Hän alkoi sisäistää, mitä helvettiä juuri äsken oli tapahtunut, eikä hän aikonut uskoa sitä todeksi. Kyyneleet, ne pääsivät valloilleen, purkautuivat sydäntä särkevänä itkuna, joka raikui Villa Angenaksessa vielä pitkään. Hän painoi otsansa vasten Yeolin päätä ja teki kaikkensa kutsuakseen miestä takaisin luokseen.

Mutta Chanyeol ei koskaan tullut.


	15. Chapter 15

Kim Joonmyeon juoksi hapuilevin askelin kohti yläkertaan vieviä portaita. Hän skannasi olohuonetta ja keittiötilaa hätääntynein silmäyksin. Työhuoneen ovi oli auki, samoin makuuhuone. Vaisto vei häntä kohti työhuonetta. Kivi vierähti sydämeltä, kun hän löysi vilttiin kääriytyneen Baekhyunin istumasta työpöydältä. Kriisityöntekijä puhui hänelle rauhoittavaan sävyyn ja piteli hentoa kättään olkapäällä, joka oli piilotettu paksun kankaan alle.

"Mitä helvettiä täällä oikein tapahtui?"

Viranomaiset olivat ottaneet yhteyttä Joonmyeoniin keskellä yötä ja kertoneet Villa Angenaksessa tapahtuneesta kuolemantapauksesta. Eikä hän tahtonut mitenkään uskoa, mitä hänelle puhelimessa väitettiin. Puhelun taustalta kuulunut itku oli kuitenkin saanut hänet liikkeelle nopeammin kuin mikään muu voima siinä maailmassa. Hän oli lentänyt ensimmäisellä koneella Sapporoon ja kaasuttanut kentältä kotiin välittämättä mahdollisista seurauksista.

Baekhyun nosti punoittavat ja turvonneet kasvonsa ovelta kantautuvan äänen suuntaan. Silmissä vellovat kyyneleet lähtivät liikkeelle heti, kun hän ymmärsi Joonmyeonin seisovan siinä ihan oikeasti. Hyung asteli nopeasti lähemmäs ja veti hänet tiukkaan, tiukkaan, tiukkaan halaukseen ja piteli vasten itseään niin pitkään kuin suinkin oli tarvis.

"Rakas."

Joonmyeon huokaisi huolesta jäykkänä. Hän ei voinut siltikään kieltää omia ajatuksiaan. Oli ihan helvetin hirvittävää, että Park Chanyeol oli menehtynyt, mutta hän oli tuhannesti kiitollinen, ettei se ollut Hyunie. Hän oli luvannut pitää Baekhyunista huolta sen ajan, kun nuorempi hänen kattonsa alla asui, eikä hän antaisi itselleen mitenkään anteeksi, jos hän epäonnistuisi tehtävässään.

Baekhyun antoi itsensä romahtaa ihan täysin. Viimeiset kolme tuntia hän oli yrittänyt ymmärtää, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta enää hän ei jaksanut. Lukuiset yritykset saada Yeol takaisin hereille olivat olleet yhtä tyhjän kanssa, hän oli kompuroinut soittamaan apua. Hän ei enää tiennyt, mikä hänen kokemastaan oli totta ja mikä ei, mutta yksi hopeisista tikareista lävisti edelleen taulun punaista targetia.

Kriisityöntekijän hennosti puristava ote olkapäällä ei tuntunut yhtään lohduttavalta. Sen sijaan hyungin syli tuntui juuri oikealta. Hyungin kanssa Baekhyun oli turvassa. Hyungin kanssa hän selviäisi mistä vain.

* * *

Asian käsitteleminen oli vaikeaa, sillä Baekhyun ajatteli tapahtuneen olevan vain unta. Eihän muuten hänen ihossaan oleva syvä haava olisi kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen. Hänestä valtoimenaan vuotanut verilammikko oli viimeistä pisaraa myöten poissa. Huoneessa ei ollut enää yhtäkään konkreettista todistetta siitä, että se kaikki olisi oikeasti tapahtunut. Mitä, jos hän oli vain kuvitellut kaiken? Viranomaiset olivat vieneet hänen syliinsä kyykähtäneen Chanyeolin pois, hänestäkään ei ollut enää jälkeäkään. Mutta miksi muuten he olisivat ilmoittaneet talonomistajalle tontilla tapahtuneesta kuolemantapauksesta.

Baekhyun veti polvet koukkuun ja kääri harteillaan olevaa vilttiä paremmin ylleen. Syystuulet tahtoivat lävistää Villa Angenaksen ikkunat. Iho nousi kananlihalle ja vilutti, muuten kai hän oli liian turta ymmärtämään mitään.

Baekhyun palasi tuhannenen kerran aamuyön tapahtumiin. Siihen asti, kun hän oli heittänyt Chanyeolin lahjoittamat tikarit huoneen perällä olevaan tauluun, muistikuvat olivat vahvoja. Hän muisti hyvin, miten hän oli kiskaissut tikarin irti taulusta ja hutiloinut siinä, kiitos sormiensa ja niiden petturuuden. Tikarista jäänyt viiltohaava oli syvä ja vuoti liian nopeasti, siksi hänen tilansa oli heikentynyt niin vauhdilla, kävi järkiinsä. Mutta se ei käynyt, miksi Chanyeol oli luovuttanut henkensä niin helposti.

Baekhyun jäykistyi muistaessaan, mitä Chanyeol oli sanonut hänelle osakalaisessa hotellissa. Tarina entisestä avustajasta, joka oli menehtynyt kesken harjoitusten. _Younghee. Mä olisin voinut pelastaa hänet._

Missään ei vaikuttanut olevan mitään tolkkua, joskin kaikki tuntui selkiytyvän samalla hetkellä. Helpotuksen aalto ravisteli hänen valmiiksi tärisevää kroppaa, ja mielirauhoittui asteen verran. Ymmärrystä hänellä ei missään vaiheessa ollut ollutkaan, ei niitä muutamien viikkojen aikana tapahtuneita asioita voinut järjellä ja logiikalla selittää. Taikaa, sitä oli ollut ilmassa. Oikeaa taikaa.

_Mun henkeni ei ole ketään arvokkaampi._

”Sä olet idiootti, Chanyeol-ah.”

Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä. Hän ei ikinä ollut vaatinut Chanyeolilta mitään sellaista, ja nyt hän oli ikuisesti velkaa. Hänen olisi nyt varjeltava elämäänsä kaikin tavoin. Se olisi vähintä, mitä hän voisi tehdä. Sillä Chanyeol ei ollut arvoton, ei ollut.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi silmäkulmastaan karanneen kyyneleen. Hän oli jo itkenyt ihan tarpeeksi, hän ei jaksanut enää. Väistämätön oli viimein tapahtunut - Chanyeol oli lähtenyt, eikä hän palaisi Villa Angenakseen enää koskaan. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen siitä, ettei hän ollut ehtinyt kiintyä siihen taikurinretaleeseen yhtään enempää. Vaikka hänen menettämisensä - kirjaimellisesti - sattui helvetin paljon.

Joonmyeon kutsui nuorempaa portaikosta. ”Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun käänsi sumuisen katseensa miehen suuntaan ja pyyhkäisi poskiaan. Kuinka helvetissä hän pystyisi kertomaan hyungille, mitä oli tapahtunut, kun hän ei tahtonut oikein uskoa sitä itsekään. Hyung nauraisi hänet pellolle, jos hän väittäisi olleensa kuolemankielissä ja tulleensa pelastetuksi, kun taikuri Park oli antanut suonissaan virtaavan elämän hänelle. Eikä tilanne ollut sopiva nauramiselle.

”Pitäisikö sun mennä lepäämään? Olet valvonut kohta kaksi päivää.”

Joonmyeon oli nousta portaat ylös, mutta Hyunien kylmä mulkaisu sai hänet pysymään omalla puolellaan.

”Milloin lähdet takaisin Tokioon?”

”Heti, kun olen varma, että pärjäät täällä. Vai haetko sairaslomaa ja tulet mukaani?”

Baekhyun mietti asiaa, hän todella mietti. Kriisityöntekijä oli ollut sairasloman kannalla, sillä kuoleman todistaminen oli traumaattinen tapahtuma kenelle tahansa. Toisaalta, esiintyessään hän saisi muuta ajateltevaa tai kotona ollessa hän voisi vaikka harjoitella. Mutta mitä sitten, jos hän teloisi itsensä uudemman kerran. Kuka hänet sitten pelastaisi? Toisen tilaisuuden saaminen oli yllätys, kolmatta tuskin oli luvassa. Hän ei voinut olla kuolematon. Kukaan ei voinut olla kuolematon.

”Kuinkahan Luminouksessa arvostettaisiin, jos olisin muutaman viikon pois. Muistutan, että aloitin siellä juuri.”

”Ei tälläistä voi ennustaa”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Hän yritti nousta pari porrasta ylemmäs, mutta Baekhyun pysäytti hänet jälleen. Hän ei voinut olla kunnioittamatta toisen omaa tilaa, vaikka kuinka olisi talonomistaja.

”Sama voi sattua kenelle tahansa”, hyung lisäsi.

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä, näinköhän. Miesparka saisi slaagin, jos kuulisi viikatemiehen tahtoneen alunperin hänet. Kävi sääliksi Youngheeta. Hän voisi elää ja hengittää, jos Chanyeol olisi antanut elämänsä hänelle. Nyt hän oli tuhlannut sen häneen, entiseen huijariin.

Baekhyun puristi peittoa tiukasti otteessaan. Hänen täytyi päästä isommille lavoille. Aikaisemmin hänelle olisi riittänyt pelkkä rivitaikurin duuni, mutta nyt hänellä oli paljon isompi tarve näyttää, mistä hänet oli tehty.

Hänestä tulisi tämän maan paras taikuri.

* * *

_Kaksi vuotta myöhemmin_

Yleisön suosionosoitukset olivat aina yhtä kaunista kuunneltavaa. Sitä tiesi toimineensa oikein, kun välitön palaute sisälsi ihmetteleviä huokauksia ja pöllämystyneitä kysymyksiä kera aploodien. Temput, joiden hiomiseen oli käytetty satoja, ellei tuhansia, tunteja, vetosivat yleisöön. Baekhyun oli siitä helvetin kiitollinen. Ei ollut ollut typerä valinta tulla isoon kaupunkiin ja laittaa itsensä likoon. Joonmyeon oli käytännössä pakottanut hänet siihen. Miya Kozye oli käyttänyt suhteitaan juuri oikeaan aikaan.

Baekhyun oli rakentanut ohjelmansa tarkkaan ja harkiten. Kuukaudet Luminouksessa olivat opettaneet hänelle paljon muutakin kuin esiintymistä. Hän osasi katsoa asioita jo paljon laajemmin kuin pelkästään taikomisen kannalta. Hokkaidossa koettu oli antanut hänelle hyvän kuvan, millainen esityksen sopiva tahti oli ja mitä yleisö odotti. Oli hänen tehtävänsä vastata niihin pyyntöihin omalla, persoonallisella tavallaan.

Kolikoiden käsittely oli ollut aina sopiva tapa rauhoittaa kiihtyvää tunnelmaa ja saada yleisö jälleen keskittymään tulevaan. Edellisestä illuusiosta jääneet vaikutelmat huuhtoutuisivat lyhyestä muistista heidän seuratessa kolikkoa, jota Baekhyun oli määrä käsissään kuljettaa.

Ongelmana oli vain se, ettei lantti ollut siellä, missä sen piti olla. Baekhyun taisteli hermostumista vastaan. Hän oli tarkistanut monta kertaa, että kolikko oli sille kuuluvassa taskussa, mutta 500 wonin kirjattu lantti oli ottanut jalat alleen.

Baekhyun naurahti nolona ja yritti sivuuttaa kasvoilleen kohonneen kylmän hien. Klubin kolmesataapäinen yleisö tuijotti häntä herkeämättä ja häneen kohdistuneet valot tuntuivat siinä hetkessä tuhat kertaa kirkkaammilta. Hän tunnusteli taskuaan, se oli edelleen tyhjä.

Ei ollut aikaa miettiä seuraavaa siirtoa yhtään kauempaa. Baekhyun peruutti salkulle ja nappasi sieltä silkkisen liinan. Ehkä sillä hän saisi pelattua hieman aikaa. Sitä oli tarkoitus käyttää toisen tempun jälkeen, mutta hätä ei lukenut lakia.

Eturivissä ohjelmaa seuraava Joonmyeon hyung kurtisti kulmiaan. Hänellekin oli selvää, ettei esitys mennyt kuten käsikirjoituksessa. Kaikki se itsevarmuus, jota Hyun oli itselleen valjastanut, oli tipotiessään.

Yleisössä liikkui jotain tuttua, Baekhyunin huomio kiinnittyi siihen suuntaan. Lavan valot tuntuivat kirkkammilta, hän ei nähnyt kunnolla. Mutta yleisömeren seassa liikkuva, mustatukkainen, pitkä mies, läheni entisestään.

Ihmiset väistivät lavaa kohti kulkevaa mistä ja alkoivat kohista ääneen. Baekhyun puristi silkkiliinaa tiukemmin ja alkoi ärtyä, sillä yleisön huomio alkoi olla muualla kuin hänessä. Esityksen sulavalinjainen flow meni kerrasta pilalle. Hän oli menettänyt ihmisten kiinnostuksen, todennäköisesti koko loppuajaksi. Olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin ensimmäiset yleisön jäsenet kääntyisivät kannoillaan ja poistuisivat täyteen ammutusta salista.

Mies siistissä puvussa työntyi eturiviin ja nosti katseensa ylös lavalla seisovaan Baekhyuniin. Sydän jätti lyönnin, ehkä kaksikin välistä, kun suuret silmät tapasivat Baekhyunin katseen. Muistot, kipeät sellaiset, tulvahtivat välittömästi mieleen. Hän kuuli oman itkunsa, tunsi, miten hän oli pidellyt kiinni elottomista kasvoista ja rukoillut, että mies hengittäisi. Eikä hän ollut enää tehnyt niin.

”Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun oli ihan varma, että hän näki unta. Kuten oli nähnyt silloinkin, kun hän oli loukannut itsensä tikarilla. Unta. Ei totta. Eihän se voinut olla totta. Koska ei Park Chanyeol muuten seisoisi hänen edessään - ihkaelävänä.

Silkkiliina leijaili ilmassa kohti lavan lattiaa. Baekhyun ei ollut huomannut, milloin hän oli päästänyt siitä irti. Kaikki kontrolli kaikkeen oli kadonnut kuin taikaiskusta. Chanyeolin läsnäololla oli ollut häneen aina suuri vaikutus, ja niin oli nytkin.

Baekhyun hyppäsi alas lavalta ja asteli hämmästellen Yeolin eteen. Yleisössä kohistiin jälleen, myös Joonmyeon oli älähtelyssä mukana. Äänet kuuluivat silti vaimeina taustalla, hän ei keskittynyt mihinkään muuhun kuin elinvoimaiseen, maagiseen taikuri Parkiin.

Chanyeol ei pakoillut katsetta. Hän vaikutti aidolta ilmestykseltä, muutkin olivat nähneet hänet, ei pelkästään Baekhyun. Mutta heistä vain Baekhyun oli todistanut, miten japanilaiset viranomaiset olivat todistaneet hänet kuolleeksi hänen silmiensä edessä. Heistä vain Baekhyun oli todistanut, miten eloton ruumis oli peitetty ja kannettu ulos hänen työhuoneestaan.

Chanyeol veti 500 wonin kolikon esiin Baekhyunin korvan takaa ja hymyili säihkyen. Baekhyunin silmissä sumentui. Hänen kalleimpansa oli jälleen väärissä käsissä. Hän tarrasi kolikoon ja oli mätkäistä miestä dunkkuun. Hoikat sormet kiertyivät miehen lämpimän käden ympärille ja kaikki pysähtyi jälleen. Yleisössä hiljennyttiin, tuli hämärämpää, ja huomio oli täysin heissä kahdessa. Jos heidän huomionsa oli päässyt herpaantumaan, oli se palautunut kaksinkertaisena sillä sekunnilla, kun fyysinen kontakti oli syntynyt.

Chanyeol silitti Baekhyunin poskea mitä hellimmin. Hänen olemuksensa oli tyyni, rauhallinen. Hän ei hötkyillyt, hän ei välittänyt heitä kahta tapittavasta yleisöstä.

“Taidat olla kohtaloni”, hän sanoi viimein. Baekhyun veti rajusti henkeä kuullessaan Chanyeoliin puhuvat. Sanat kaikuivat hänen korvissaan, sormenpäät tuntuivat poskella; silti hän epäili pelkästään hourivansa. Silmät kostuivat, pelkästään siitä kaikesta kaipauksesta, jota hän miestä kohtaan ymmärsi tuntevansa. Park Chanyeol oli merkittävä ihminen hänen elämässään, vaikka hän ei olisi sitä halunnut aluksi myöntää.

“Mitä?” Kysymys oli siihen hetkeen ainoa, jonka Baekhyun pystyi esittämään. Toinen hyvä vaihtoehto olisi ollut _miten._ Sitä tuskin koskaan saisi tietää, sillä taikurit eivät tavanneet paljastaa temppujaan. Pieni, puolittainen hymy nousi kasvoille; jokin siinä ajatuksessa oli helvetin lohduttavaa. Aikaa ja paikkaa oli turha kyseenalaistaa, kaikki oli tapahtunut juuri, kuten pitikin.

Baekhyun katsoi 500 wonin kolikkoa hämmennyksestä sekaisin. Kaikki tunteet pyörivät sisimmässä ja työntyivät esiin toinen toistensa jälkeen. Kiitollisuus, katumus, pelko, kaipuu, välittäminen, huoli. Eikä kyse ollut uransa tärkeimmästä esityksestä, vaan miehestä, jonka ei pitänyt tulla enää koskaan takaisin hänen luokseen.

“Vieläkö sä pidät musta?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun, joka värisi hänen kosketuksensa alla samalla tavoin kuin oli värissyt ensi kerrasta asti, nyökkäsi.

“Helvetisti liikaa.”

“Joko se on hyvä asia?”

Baekhyun ei aikaillut. Hän rikkoi systeemin, teki aloitteen. Hän nojautui suutelemaan Yeolia ja antoi kaikkien tunteidensa näkyä sensuroimattomana hetkessä kuohuvalle yleisölle. 300-henkisestä yleisöstä nouseva mekkala oli sekoitus ihailua ja puhdasta inhoa, mutta kaikki ne äänet tuntuivat jäävän taka-alalle, toisarvoisiksi. Chanyeol vastasi hänen suudelmaansa, antoi huuliensa palata paikkaan, johon ne kuuluivat. Kumpikaan ei olisi halunnut erkaantua, mutta paikka oli sellaiselle hieman väärä.

“Mä toin sulle jotain”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, pysytellen edelleen lähellä Baekhyunin kasvoja. Hän kaivoi puvuntakkinsa taskusta mustan kotelon ja ojensi sen Baekhyunille. Hetkessä itsensä keräävä Hyun tarrasi kovakantiseen koteloon ja avasi sen jännityksestä jäykkänä. Hän ei muistanut edes hengittää.

Mustan kotelon sisältä paljastui punaiseen samettiin upotettu, kiiltävä tikari, jonka hopeisessa kahvassa oli kauniit kaiverrukset. Ruostumaton teräs kiilsi salin valoissa säihkyen.

Baekhyun nosti kysyvän katseensa taikuri Parkiin, jonka rauhallisia ilmeitä ei koskaan pystynyt lukemaan.

“Näytä mulle, mitä osaat. Lupasit, muistatko?”

Baekhyun muisti. Hän oli kantanut jokaista lupaustaan mukanaan raskain sydämin, katuen, ettei ollut päässyt näyttämään Yeolille heittotaitojaan, vaikka miin oli luvannut. Hän, joka ei pitänyt lupauksista, oli tehnyt poikkeuksen sillä kertaa.

Baekhyun tarttui kotelossa olevaan tikariin ja tunnusteli tarkoin, miltä se tuntui kädessä. Paino oli sopivan raskas, se jaksaisi lentää hallitusti pitkälle. Katse haki Joonmyeon hyungia, joka seurasi jälleennäkemistä eturivistä. Katsekontakti syntyi nopeasti, hyung kun ei tavannut päästää nuorempaa irti silmästään, vaikka mikä olisi. Pieni ele lavan suuntaan sai hänet kapuamaan lavalle ja vetämään esiin taulun, johon oli piirretty maalitaulu. Matka oli paljon suurempi kuin harjoituksissa, ja Baekhyunin täytyisi heittää ylöspäin. Molemmat heistä tiesivät kuitenkin, että Hyunie osuisi juuri sinne, mihin hän tähtäisikin - maalitaulun punaiseen häränsilmään.

Baekhyun kääntyi kohti lavalla odottavaa taulua. Hän puristi terästikarin kahvaa tiukemmin otteessaan, tunsi Chanyeolin seisovan takanaan. Silti hänen täytyi saada luoda häneen vielä yksi kysyvä vilkaisu, varmistaa, ettei hän ollut kadonnut sillä välin minnekään.

“Tiedoksesi, heitän hyvin”, Baekhyun virnisti. Chanyeol vastasi hymyyn kohauttamalla olkiaan.

“Näytä mulle.”

Baekhyun keskittyi. Hengitys rauhottui, jännitys salissa nousi. Hetkea aikaisemmin levottomana kuohunut yleisö oli hiljentynyt seuraamaan tapahtumaa silmät tiukasti nauliintuneina häneen. Lavan spottivalot oli käännetty häneen ja lavalla odottavaan tauluun.

Baekhyun tuijotti punaista targetia silmäänsä räpsäyttämättä. Hän kohotti kätensä ja lähetti tikarin matkaan. Vauhtia oli tarpeeksi, voima lennättäisi teräaseen määränpäähänsä. Suhahdus kävi voimakkaana hiljaisessa salissa, kunnes punaiseen targetiin osuva teräase sai koko yleisön repeämään raikuviin aploodeihin.

Muutaman metrin päässä maalitaulusta temppua seuraava Kim Joonmyeon yhtyi hurraukseen. Hän oli aidosti liikuttunut, sillä Baekhyun oli tehnyt kovan työn päästäkseen siihen pisteeseen urallaan, kaikissa aspekteissa. Yleisön lailla hänen katseensa haki siistiin pukuun sonnustautunutta miestä, joka oli merkitty sen illan pääesiintyjäksi.

Ensimmäiset, hölmistyneet huokaisut menivät häneltä täysin ohi, mutta nopeasti ymmärrys iskostui tajuntaan. Muutaman metrin päässä lavalta oleva alue oli tyhjillään. Taikuri Park oli poissa. Byun Baekhyun oli kadonnut jäljettömiin.


End file.
